Double Jeu
by Rieval
Summary: [TERMINEE] De retour sur Terre, un des membres de l’expédition Atlantis disparaît. Ses amis se lancent à sa recherche ... Suite de Jeux d'Enfants, slash.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre** : _Double Jeux_

**Auteur** : Rieval

**Rating** : R (comme d'hab. pour violence et slashy contenu)

**Spoiler** : saison 2, juste avant Intruder (AI).

**Résumé** : De retour sur Terre, un des membres de l'expédition Atlantis disparaît. Ses amis se lancent à sa recherche et ce faisant, l'un d'eux va faire une étrange rencontre. Suite de Jeux d'enfants, quatrième opus du cycle « Entrez dans le jeu ! »

**Disclaimer** : la Rieval va mieux, beaucoup mieux, alors elle écrit un peu, mais pour la guérir complètement, il y aurait un remède miracle : entrer en possession des droits de SGA. Las, les affreuxpasbo capitalistes américains ne croient pas aux miracles …

**oOo**

**1 –** Le militaire observait l'homme à travers la glace sans tain. Il était assis par terre, ses genoux relevés contre sa poitrine et se balançait doucement d'avant en arrière.

Il se rappelait de lui lorsqu'ils l'avaient amené ici la première fois, il se souvenait de sa défiance, de sa détermination, de sa peur aussi … Il s'en rappelait parce qu'il avait été celui qui avait dirigé l'expédition … ou l'enlèvement. Tout dépendait du point de vue dont on se plaçait.

Il avait cru agir pour une bonne cause, sauver l'humanité, que demander de plus ? Et c'était bien comme cela que les choses lui avaient été présentées. Ils allaient sauver l'humanité de tous les dangers alien qui la menaçaient, Goaould's, Anciens, Wraith … et Dieu seul savait quoi encore. Il y avait cru, vraiment …

De toute manière, cela n'aurait certainement pas changé grand-chose à ses actions, il était un soldat, il obéissait à des ordres, c'était sa vie. On n'effaçait pas quinze ans d'instinct de subordination comme ça. Ironiquement, il travaillait pour le même gouvernement que celui qui signait les chèques de paye de l'homme qui se trouvait désormais enfermé dans cette petite pièce capitonnée. Même gouvernement, branche différente … c'était toujours la même histoire, non ?

L'homme continuait à se balancer, et il lui semblait même que … Le militaire brancha le micro qui était dans la pièce. Oui, il murmurait, ou plutôt, il fredonnait. Il ne reconnaissait pas l'air mais de toute façon sans doute était-ce seulement un réflexe d'autodéfense, sorti tout droit du pauvre cerveau dévasté du prisonnier.

Cerveau dévasté. Quel gâchis … Toute cette intelligence ruinée, réduite à néant, le tout au nom de l'intérêt O combien supérieur de l'humanité.

La main du militaire forma un poing, un poing serré, laissant voir des articulations blanches. L'intérêt de l'humanité, quelle foutaise !

Dès le début, il avait trouvé les méthodes du Docteur Merryweather, disons, un peu empiriques. Il n'était pas un scientifique mais quand même.

La jeune femme, dans le but de faire, soi-disant surgir les « pouvoirs extrasensoriels» de son malheureux cobaye, l'avait soumis à différentes épreuves sensorielles, passant de l'exposition à de fortes lumières, fortes ou basses températures, bruit assourdissant, à des périodes en caisson d'isolation. Au bout d'à peine quelques jours de ce traitement, le prisonnier s'était retrouvé dans un état semi catatonique, ce qui avait conduit la charmante MerryWeather à le soumettre de nouveau à des sensations extrêmes pour le « réveiller un peu ». Et le cycle s'était répété sans relâche …

Et elle avait aboutit à _ça_ … cette ombre d'homme, maigre, pâle … fou. Ou pas bien loin de perdre totalement la tête.

Et il ne supportait plus cette vision … cette vision superposée de l'homme qu'il avait délivré entre les mains de cette folle une quinzaine de jours plus tôt, et de l'homme qui se trouvait devant ses yeux aujourd'hui.

Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose et vite, s'il voulait le sauver et par là même, sauver sa propre humanité.

**TBC … **(Questions : Qui est le disparu (trop _duuuuur_ la question ...) ? Qui est le militaire (euh, là peut-être un peu plus ardu, encore que …) ? Quand vais-je poster la suite (pfiouyouyou … ça dépendra de mon dos, alors pensez à mettre des cierges !) ?)


	2. Chapter 2

**Miracle !** Et oui un autre. Je vais poster un chapitre par semaine ; cette fic' devrait compter au moins vingt chapitres (mais avec moi, on ne sait jamais vraiment à quoi s'en tenir, pas vrai, LOL).

**ooOoOoo**

**2** – Kathleen Merryweather était aux anges, _oooooooh_ oui. Elle sirotait tranquillement une tasse de thé vert, passant en revue les résultats des dernières expériences, des résultats qui enfin allaient dans le _bon_ sens !

Elle posa sa tasse et se leva pour tirer les rideaux. Sa fenêtre donnait sur le parc. Des saules pleureurs, une fontaine, de la verdure à perte de vue … un vrai petit paradis. L'entrée, une grille en fer forgé ouvragé du 18ème, indiquait à ceux qui passaient par la petite route allant en ville que le domaine portait le doux nom de « La Retraite ». Elle gloussa. Et quelle retraite en effet on pouvait y faire … des dizaines de personnes avaient été enfermées ici, souvent sur l'ordre du gouvernement, du moins d'une agence disant œuvrer pour celui-ci, et ce depuis la fin des années cinquante. La Retraite était l'endroit idéal pour mener des études, disons, _discrètes_.

Kathleen se rassit et reprit son examen des dernières données concernant son sujet.

Elle avait faillit abandonner … rien de ce qu'elle avait d'abord essayé n'avait donné de résultats. Les drogues avaient été une catastrophe et il lui avait fallu une bonne semaine pour récupérer un sujet sain et puis, elle avait eu cette idée lumineuse : privation sensorielle et là, bingo. Ou plutôt, c'était d'avoir mixer privation sensorielle _et_ exposition sensorielle qui avait été un trait de génie.

Et les résultats étaient wow ! L'EEG du sujet s'était tout simplement emballé et l'IRM montrait une stimulation de l'activité cérébrale de 7 pour cent ! Tout ça en moins de quinze jours. Maintenant, elle allait pouvoir commencer le programme d'entraînement, les basics d'abord et _après_ … Kathleen termina son thé et ferma les yeux, un sourire satisfait apparu sur son visage … _après_, les choses sérieuses pourraient enfin commencer.

Elle referma le dossier du sujet pour relire les notes de Beckett.

Beckett, le fameux généticien, le grand ponte de la manipulation de l'ADN, celui qui lui avait _volé_ sa place sur Atlantis. Beckett qu'elle allait bientôt ridiculiser avec les résultats de ses recherches. Le sourire de Kathleen s'agrandit. Oui, elle allait détruire la réputation de Beckett. Oh, et elle avait même droit a un petit bonus : c'était un des meilleurs amis du scientifique écossais qui allait l'y aider.

Quelle ironie ! Beckett lui avait tout fourni sur un plateau, les premiers éléments d'analyse et le nom du sujet. Il n'avait même pas pris la peine de sauvegarder l'anonymat de ce dernier, certain, sans aucun doute, que rien ne pourrait arriver puisqu'en dehors de lui, personne ne pourrait comprendre les implications de ses conclusions. C'était sans compter sur elle.

Oui, Beckett était responsable de ce qui était arrivé au docteur McKay et cette idée la remplissait d'aise.

**oOoOo**

Il avait pris sa décision.

Ce soir, il rendrait la liberté au « sujet ». C'était comme cela que Merryweather l'appelait, le sujet. A ses yeux, il n'était pas un être humain, juste le moyen de satisfaire son ambition et son appétit de reconnaissance.

Et bien, elle allait devoir se trouver un autre jouet.

Il avait trouvé des informations extrêmement intéressantes sur les ordinateurs de la Retraite, vraiment très intéressantes. Ceux qui croyaient que le projet Porte des Etoiles était le secret le mieux gardé de la planète avaient des soucis à se faire. Tout était écrit là, tout et même, en un certain sens, un peu plus … et c'était en découvrant une certaine information qu'il avait décidé de passer à l'action.

Parce que maintenant, il savait _où_ mettre McKay à l'abri, juste le temps qu'il contacte Sheppard et le docteur Weir. Il ne pouvait se fier à personne d'autre qu'eux. Il fallait qu'il les joigne en personne mais pour cela, il fallait qu'il retourne à Colorado Spring et bien sûr, pas question de traîner McKay avec lui. Ils se feraient prendre en quelques heures. Merryweather était peut-être folle mais pas ses employeurs. Dès qu'ils apprendraient la nouvelle de la disparition de McKay, ils lâcheraient leurs chiens de guerre sur ses traces. Non, pas question de courir ce risque. Il devait laisser McKay derrière lui. Derrière lui mais en _sécurité_.

Il espérait juste qu'il faisait le bon choix.

**ooOoOoo**

Il fixait le mur en face de lui. Un mur capitonné, un mur blanc. Si blanc.

Trop blanc.

Tout était toujours trop blanc, trop lumineux. Même s'il fermait les yeux, il pouvait encore « voir » la lumière derrière ses paupières closes. Pour lui, il n'y avait ni jour ni nuit, juste l'écoulement d'un temps innomé, un temps qui parfois se transformait en cauchemar … tantôt, les lumières étaient trop fortes, les bruits assourdissant, il faisait tour à chaud, puis froid … mais le pire, le pire c'était de se retrouver dans le caisson.

Il y avait d'abord l'impression d'étouffement et puis soudain, plus rien, plus aucune sensation, comme si votre corps flottait dans le néant. Oui, c'était ça le pire, encore que non. Non, le pire c'était _elle_.

Il ignorait son nom mais ça n'avait pas une grande importance parce qu'il ignorait aussi le sien. Il l'avait oublié, perdu … il était sûr qu'il en avait eu un et parfois, il avait l'impression qu'il était là dans son esprit, juste à portée, mais il disparaissait, pfiout ! Comme ça. Il essayait de se concentrer, de le retrouver mais il n'y parvenait pas.

L'autre jour – ou bien l'autre nuit, impossible de savoir exactement – il lui avait demandé lorsqu'elle était venue. Elle venait tous les jours, enfin, il pensait que c'était le cas. Elle venait après que les autres l'aient aidé à se laver, après les … _expériences_.

Il lui avait demandé comment il s'appelait.

Il se rappelait qu'il avait sursauté en entendant le son de sa propre voix, rauque à force de crier, ou bien au contraire, était-ce parce qu'il ne parlait pas assez. Et il se rappelait sa réaction. Elle était d'abord restée silencieuse, manifestement étonnée par sa question et puis elle avait émis un long rire, un rire sinistre. Puis elle l'avait regardé, presque tendrement, et avait caressé sa joue. Il avait eu l'impression qu'un serpent, ou toute autre créature répugnante du même genre, le touchait.

« Un nom ? Non, tu n'as pas de nom, tu n'as pas besoin de nom et puis, tu ne le mérites pas tu le sais, hein ?»

Elle avait dit ça sur un ton gentil, presque compatissant, un petit sourire sur ses lèvres parfaitement maquillées.

Oui, il le savait. Il avait fait quelque chose, quelque chose de terrible même s'il ne se rappelait pas de quoi il s'agissait et c'était pour ça qu'il était là, pour aider ceux à qui il avait fait du mal, pour se racheter, du moins, c'était ce qu'elle lui disait toujours et il avait finis par le croire. C'était préférable à tous les autres scénarii, comme celui d'avoir été abandonné ici alors qu'il n'avait rien fait pour mériter un tel traitement. C'est comme ça qu'il gardait la folie au loin, qu'il restait sain d'esprit, enfin, un peu … Ce qui lui arrivait était de sa faute et il devait accepter sa punition. Il devait accepter de ne plus avoir de nom.

« Hey … »

Il poussa un petit cri et sans réfléchir, poussa la personne qui venait d'apparaître devant lui comme par enchantement, pour se réfugier dans un des coins de la pièce. C'était ridicule, il le savait, il n'y avait aucun moyen d'éviter ce qui allait arriver. Il avait beau crier, pleurer, supplier ils étaient toujours plus forts que lui, plus nombreux, plus déterminés.

Il ferma les yeux attendant l'inévitable mais rien ne se passa alors il se hasarda à ouvrir un œil. L'homme était toujours là mais se tenait à une distance respectable. Il tenait quelque chose dans les mains, du tissu, non, un vêtement. Il se mit à lui parler.

« Ok, on se calme, ok, je ne vais pas vous faire de mal mais là, on joue sur un timing un peu serré alors, un peu de coopération serait la bienvenue. »

Il fronça les sourcils. De quoi parlait cet homme ? Que lui voulait-il ? Il était propre, il avait été nourri donc il ne pouvait être ici que pour les expériences … Mais pourquoi était-il seul et pourquoi lui parlait-il comme s'il existait, comme s'il était une personne, pourquoi … le flot de questions qui le submergeait était difficile à gérer et il sentait un terrible mal de tête se profiler.

« Ecoutez, il faut que nous y allions. Je vous ai amené un manteau, malheureusement, c'est tout ce que j'ai pu trouver. »

L'homme s'était approché. Il le touchait. Il se mit à gémir et se mordit les lèvres pour s'empêcher de crier. Il ne voulait pas que cet inconnu le touche, il voulait, il voulait … il ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait.

« Doc, c'est maintenant ou jamais ! »

« Doc ? »

« Oui, allez, venez. »

_Doc_. C'était peut-être son nom. Cet homme connaissait son nom. Peut-être qu'il saurait aussi ce qu'il avait fait, pourquoi il était enfermé dans cet horrible endroit. Il laissa l'inconnu l'aider à se relever et lui enfiler le manteau. Ses mouvements étaient lents et maladroits et il dut s'y reprendre à deux fois pour passer les manches. Il serra le manteau contre lui. Pour la première fois depuis … depuis ce qui ressemblait à une éternité, il n'avait pas l'impression d'être à moitié nu, vulnérable, habillé seulement de son pyjama blanc.

« On y va. »

Il fit un petit signe de la tête et suivit l'homme d'un pas hésitant.

Il se rendit compte qu'il avait peur, peur de ce qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de la porte de sa petite cellule capitonnée, une cellule qui était tout ce dont il se rappelait, le seul univers qu'il connaissait.

**TBC … **


	3. Chapter 3

**Pfiouuuuu ! **Pas une minute à moi pour écrire bref, beaucoup de boulot, mais voici une petite suite. A la semaine prochaine !

**ooOoo**

**3** – Sortir du bâtiment principal fut, curieusement, facile. Ancien Cover Ops il savait comment saboter la plupart des systèmes de vidéosurveillance, celui de la retraite ne lui résista pas davantage que n'importe quel système installé dans une villa de star et d'ailleurs en parlant de star celle de la Retraite se tenait à ses côtés.

McKay n'avait rien dit depuis qu'ils étaient sortis de sa cellule. Il se contentait de le suivre, le regardant avec des yeux à la fois apeuré et curieux. Bizarre, mais il n'allait pas s'en plaindre, il avait besoin d'être parfaitement concentré sur son opération de sauvetage.

Le plus difficile allait être de sortir du domaine. Le problème avec les héros du genre Mission Impossible, c'était qu'ils cherchaient toujours des trucs compliqués pour s'évader alors que la meilleure solution est souvent la plus simple, juste parce que justement, personne ne penserait que vous êtes assez stupide pour essayer « ça ». De toute manière, il détestait Tom Cruise …

Ce matin il était arrivé à la Retraite avec un pneu dégonflé. Il pleuvait à verse, il s'était donc garer à l'intérieur du complexe pour changer sa roue. Et sa voiture était toujours dans le garage réservé en principe à Merryweather et sa clique. Dès fois que les voitures du personnel militaires fassent tâche aux côtés de sa mustang. Bon, Ok, c'était vrai, elles faisaient tâches … Bref, sa voiture – un vieux tacot aux couleurs indéfinissables – se trouvait là et il avait juste à convaincre McKay de se glisser dans le coffre. Pas forcément la partie la plus facile de son petit plan facile.

Sauf que ce fut facile. McKay ne fit aucune difficulté. Juste avant qu'il ne l'aide à grimper, le canadien ferma les yeux et se raidit. Il se mit à lui parler gentiment et finit par le « convaincre » de s'installer dans le coffre. Hey, il avait même fait l'effort de le nettoyer pour lui.

Il y eu bien évidemment la petite minute de vérité : le passage des gardes à l'entrée du domaine. Il retint difficilement un ouf de soulagement lorsque, Jeff, qui lui lança d'abord un regard étonné le laissa passer. Yep, les plans les plus faciles sont définitivement les meilleurs.

Il attendit d'être à quelques kilomètres du domaine pour faire sortir McKay du coffre et là, il eut une mauvaise surprise. Ce dernier était dans un état semi catatonique. Génial … encore que ça allait peut-être lui rendre service. Moins McKay lui poserait de question mieux ce serait.

Il installa le malheureux scientifique sur la banquette arrière, le couvrant d'une couverture puis se remit au volant. Ils avaient une bonne dizaine d'heures de route devant eux, bien sûr la disparition de McKay ne serait d'ici là, plus un secret, raison de plus pour s'activer. Il avait posé une journée, une RTT aurait plaisanté sa dernière petite amie, une française qui l'avait régalé sur les étranges habitudes de travail – et de repos – de ses compatriotes (1). En principe, son absence ne devrait pas trop surprendre. Il soupira. De toute manière quoiqu'il se passe, maintenant, les dés étaient jetés … il était allé trop loin pour reculer. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à son passager et démarra la voiture.

**ooOoOoo**

Il n'arrivait pas à se calmer. Il tremblait de la tête aux pieds, ses dents produisant un bruit qui n'était pas sans rappeler celui d'un P-90 et --

… _le son au combien caractéristique d'une arme à répétition explose dans la salle de contrôle. OMonDieuOMonDieu. Ils l'ont tué, ces espèces d'abrutis en costume vert-de-gris et boutons dorés ont enfin réussi quelque chose, quelle gloire ! Trois contre un … Ils l'ont tué, et il n'a rien pu faire, rien. Le commandeur s'avance vers lui et lui dit quelque chose, mais il ne voit rien, il n'entend rien, rien … il est mort … John est mort._

Il se réveilla en sursaut surpris par la violence du flashback. Ils se produisaient sans prévenir au gré de ses pensées, parfois d'une odeur ou d'un son. Et ils le terrifiaient. Il ne restait souvent rien après leur passage, pas de pensée cohérente, rien sauf ce prénom. John. Tous ses flashbacks concernaient ce John, mais il ne voyait jamais son visage.

Il remonta la couverture sur ses épaules, essayant de stopper les tremblements. Il avait su, dès qu'il avait vu le coffre qu'il n'y arriverait pas, l'idée d'être enfermé dans un espace confiné après son expérience dans le Caisson d'isolation était trop horrible, mais son sauveur – il ignorait son nom et en fait, il n'osait pas lui demander – ne s'était pas énervé contre lui, il l'avait juste aidé à sortir du coffre en lui parlant gentiment, un peu comme on parlerait à un enfant ou à une personne aux facultés mentales un peu diminuées.

Et c'était ce qu'il était n'est-ce pas ? Pas un enfant bien sûr mais quelqu'un de diminué. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas toujours été comme ça, il était sûr qu'il avait été autre chose, _avant_ … avant, c'était bizarre de n'avoir aucune idée de cet avant, si ce n'est les étranges images qui surgissaient parfois de son esprit, des images complètement impossibles : des vaisseaux spatiaux, des anneaux de lumière bleue, des créatures à la peau claire et aux dents acérées … des images cauchemardesques certainement nées de son imagination.

Il soupira et se concentra sur le ciel qu'il apercevait par la portière. Allongé sur le dos, il n'y avait rien d'autre qu'il puisse voir, juste un ciel bleu parsemé de nuages ici et là. Il s'endormit, bercé par le mouvement de la voiture. Pour la première fois depuis ce qui ressemblait à une éternité, il se sentait presque en sécurité même s'il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où l'homme qui conduisait l'emmenait, aucune idée de ce qu'il lui voulait.

**ooOoOoo**

Il fit le parcours d'une seule traite, et c'est complètement vidé qu'il arriva en vue de la petite ville d'Halcyon (2). Ils n'avaient pas été suivis mais les six messages qu'il avait reçus sur son portable ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : Merryweather avait découvert que son cobaye avait pris la clef des champs et bien sûr, en tant que responsable de la sécurité militaire de la Retraite, elle devait le _sommer_ de ramener ses fesses. Elle devait déjà avoir rameuté les forces spéciales … bref, son retour allait certainement être un peu _mouvementé_. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la forme étendue à l'arrière de la voiture. Un doute l'assaillit soudain.

McKay en valait-il le coup ? Valait-il qu'il sacrifie sa carrière et peut-être même sa vie ? Mais les doutes s'évaporèrent rapidement aux souvenirs de ce qu'il avait lu dans les rapports du Major Sheppard. McKay s'était plus d'une fois comporté en héros. Et même s'il avait été un salaud, il ne méritait pas d'avoir été torturé de la sorte, au nom de quoi ? L'intérêt général ? La science ? Non merci. Il avait vu assez de tortures comme ça en Afghanistan et en Irak.

Il ne manquait plus que ça, il était en train de devenir un tendre ! Il secoua la tête et gara la voiture dans une petite rue déserte, à quelques mètres de la rue principale. Il éteignit le moteur et régla son rétroviseur. Il pouvait y apercevoir les lumières du petit café qui faisait l'angle, le Beagle Coffee. Le café avait l'air vide. Il regarda sa montre. Ouais, pas étonnant, il n'était pas loin d'une heure du matin. Parfait, cela arrangeait ses affaires. Il sortit de la voiture et ouvrit la portière arrière. Il était temps … Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de McKay et le secoua doucement.

« Hey doc, doc, réveillez vous, nous sommes arrivés. »

**ooOoOoo**

Quelqu'un le secouait, des mains s'agrippaient à lui, tirant sur ses vêtements, l'obligeant à se lever, à les suivre … ces hommes sans nom, sans visage qui le tiraient souvent en pleine nuit de sa cellule pour le soumettre à une autre expérience, un autre examen médical, ces hommes qui ne lui parlaient jamais, comme s'il n'existait pas vraiment, comme s'il n'était pas un être humain.

« _Nooooooooooooooooooooon_ ! »

Le cri lui échappa sans qu'il réfléchisse aux conséquences que sa défiance allait faire naître. Des conséquences dont il se mordrait les doigts, comme la fois où, pour avoir refusé d'entrer dans le scanner, ils l'avaient laissé des heures dans la machine, attaché, à moitié nu, alors que l'examen était fini depuis longtemps.

Il ouvrit les yeux sur l'homme qui l'avait sorti de ce cauchemar. Il se tenait devant la portière et attendait manifestement qu'il se calme un peu. Ok, ok, ok. Il n'était plus là-bas, il était … où était-il d'ailleurs ?

L'homme ne lui laissa pas franchement le temps d'examiner les alentours. Il l'aida à s'asseoir sur la banquette de la voiture et s'accroupit juste devant lui.

« Ok, voilà ce que vous allez faire Doc : vous voyez ce petit café qui fait l'angle là-bas ? »

Il suivit du regard la main de l'homme indiquant un bâtiment illuminé. Il hocha la tête.

« Bien, je veux que vous y alliez et, » l'homme fouilla dans ses poches et lui tendit quelques pièces, « commandez vous un café. »

« Un café ? »

« Oui, ou un thé, enfin, un truc chaud quoi. Je viendrais vous chercher … » l'homme hésita avant de reprendre. « Un peu plus tard, ok ? »

Il se leva et commença à avancer. La ruelle où la voiture était garée était sombre et le café promettait lumière et chaleur. Il se retourna soudain pris d'un mouvement de panique : ne vaudrait-il pas mieux qu'il reste là, dans la voiture, avec cet homme. Bien sûr, c'était un étranger mais il l'avait aidé, et puis de toute manière, il était lui aussi un étranger, un étranger pour lui-même. L'homme lui fit signe de continuer d'avancer. Il obéit. Arrivé devant le café, il prit une large inspiration et entra.

**ooOoOoo**

Il regarda McKay entrer dans le café et vit une femme s'avancer vers lui. Il l'a reconnue et un soupir de soulagement lui échappa. Parfait. _Elle_ allait s'occuper de lui en attendant qu'il parvienne à prévenir Weir et Sheppard.

La partie la plus difficile de cette petite opération de sauvetage.

Il se remit derrière le volant, démarra la voiture et disparut dans la nuit.

**ooOoOoo**

La différence de température le fit frissonner. Il faisait chaud dans le petit café. Il regarda autour de lui espérant que peut-être, peut-être il connaissait cet endroit. Les murs avaient cette couleur propre aux lieux fréquentés par des générations de fumeurs, un blanc cassé, sale. Des photos en noir et blanc de stars des années cinquante, un calendrier « Alerte à Malibu » … comment était-ce possible ? Comment pouvait-il se souvenir de Marilyn Monroe ou d'une série TV des années 90 mais pas de son propre nom ? Il soupira.

« Bonsoir ! »

La voix le fit sursauter. Une femme se tenait à quelques mètres de lui. La cinquantaine, les cheveux noirs zébrés d'une étonnante mèche blanche et des yeux verts …

… _Il se pencha vers lui et captura son visage avec ses mains. Les yeux verts s'ouvrirent immédiatement. Il les referma d'un baiser. Il descendit le long de son cou, laissant derrière lui les traces humides de ses lèvres sur la peau musquée. Il taquina sa peau en y déposant de petits baisers : sur les paupières, sur les joues. Il effleura ses lèvres et lorsqu'il se sentit enfin invité là, il l'embrassa. Il se redressa doucement. Les yeux verts mirent un peu plus de temps à s'ouvrir cette fois, comme s'ils se remettaient d'un choc (3)._

« Hey, Sweety, ça va ? » La voix était teintée d'inquiétude.

Il avait fermé les yeux et s'était adossé à la porte.

Le flash-back l'avait pris par surprise. Son contenu aussi. Se revoir faire l'amour à quelqu'un dont on ignore tout ça fait un peu froid dans le dos. A cette pensée, il fut parcouru d'un frisson. Une main se posa sur son épaule et il poussa un cri, percutant la porte dans sa tentative pour échapper à … à quoi ? Il n'était plus dans cet horrible endroit. C'était juste un café, un bouiboui comme il y en avait dans toutes les petites villes américaines, pas de quoi paniquer, non ? Il prit une large inspiration.

« Hu, oui, oui, merci, je … je … » Il mit la main dans sa poche pour se donner une contenance et trouva les quelques pièces que lui avait donné l'homme avant de partir. « Un café, je veux un café » dit-il brusquement. La femme le dévisageait toujours. Il lui adressa un petit sourire et ajouta. « S'il vous plait ? » Elle se détendit et lui rendit son sourire.

« Un café, bien sûr. Installe toi Sweety, je vais te chercher ça. »

Et elle disparut dans la cuisine.

**ooOoo**

Elie repoussa une mèche de cheveux noirs derrière son oreille et soupira, s'appuyant à l'un des éviers de la cuisine.

Cela faisait maintenant une trentaine d'années qu'elle était à Halcyon, petite ville qui portait merveilleusement bien son nom, plus paisible qu'ici, c'était difficile. Pas de meurtres en série, de gangs, de braquages … la paix et la tranquillité. C'était ce qu'elle avait voulu, pour elle, pour Léo. Elle avait été serveuse pendant quinze ans avant de racheter le café avec ses économies. Trente ans et jamais rien n'était arrivé : rien d'étrange, rien de dangereux, juste … rien.

Jusqu'à ce soir.

Elie releva la tête et versa les grains de café dans le torréfacteur. Le bruit familier calma un peu ses angoisses.

Qui était cet homme ? D'où pouvait-il venir ? Elie avait remarqué qu'il était pieds nus, habillé d'une sorte de pyjama d'hôpital, quant au manteau, ce n'était visiblement pas le sien si elle en jugeait par la longueur des manches et la manière dont il tombait sur ses épaules. Mais ce qui était le plus remarquable c'était ses yeux. Des yeux très bleus et … Elle poussa un nouveau soupir. Elle connaissait ce regard, elle l'avait vu dans son propre miroir tous les matins pendant des années après avoir quitté Robert. C'était le regard de quelqu'un de hanté par la peur.

**ooOoo**

Il n'avait pas osé s'asseoir, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Cette femme avait l'air charmante. Il émanait d'elle un air très … maternel, oui, c'était ça, elle lui faisait penser à une maman. La sienne peut-être. Il ferma les yeux et essaya de se concentrer sur une image de sa mère. Rien ne vint. Il soupira.

« Voilà ! »

La femme venait de réapparaître. Elle déposa un broc de café fumant sur la table, ainsi qu'une assiette de gâteaux.

« Un café bien chaud. » Constatant qu'il était toujours debout, elle fronça les sourcils et le guida vers une des tables. « Assis maintenant, allez ! »

Elle lui sourit et il lui obéit. Lentement, les jambes flageolantes, il s'installa derrière une des petites tables en formica rouge et blanc. Il prit la tasse entre ses mains et humecta le doux nectar pendant plusieurs secondes. _Oooh_ oui, il aimait le café, ça au moins, il s'en souvenait.

« Elie. »

Il leva les yeux vers elle et fronça les sourcils.

Elle se mit à rire, un rire cristallin, un rire … c'était étrange, il aurait juré qu'il connaissait ce rire.

« Elie. C'est mon nom. Eliphet Breckenridge. »

Elie lui tendit la main et, avec regret, il reposa la tasse sur la table pour la lui saisir. Après l'avoir serrée, elle garda sa main prisonnière et il commença à se sentir un peu mal à l'aise.

« Jeune homme, de là d'où je viens, lorsque quelqu'un te donne son nom, il est de coutume de lui rendre la pareille. »

Son nom ? C'était la seule chose qu'il ne pouvait pas lui donner. Ok, il fallait qu'il trouve quelque chose et vite, ou bien elle perdrait patience et finirait par appeler la police et il ne voulait pas que la police soit impliquée. Il fallait juste qu'il attende, c'est ce que lui avait dit l'homme : attendez moi. Et il pourrait difficilement faire ça s'il était en prison, n'est-ce pas ?

Son regard vagabonda sur les murs du café et tombèrent sur le calendrier Alerte à Malibu près de la caisse enregistreuse. David Hasselhoff y affichait un superbe sourire colgate. Juste à côté se trouvait une vieille publicité pour des imprimantes couleurs Hewlett-Packard d'occasion. Il cligna des yeux avant de faire face à Elie et il lui sourit timidement.

« David. David Hewlett. » (4)

**TBC … **(Huhu, qui est donc cette femme aux yeux verts ? Qui est le militaire qui a aidé Roro ? Et où est notre Johnny d'amour ? La suite la semaine prochaine …)

(3) Hihihihi, je reprends ici un petit passage de la fic' Jeux de mains qui fait partie du même cycle. Elle décrit la première fois que nos deux tourtereaux font l'amouuuuuuuuur !

(4) Bah quoi, il lui fallait une identité à notre doudou.


	4. Chapter 4

**Kikoulou** ! Ca vous dit une petite suite ? Oui ? Alors bonne lecture !

**ooOoo**

**4 –** **SGC, Cheyenne Moutain**

Le Major était furieux, en fait, non, pensa Carson, furieux n'était pas le mot, le militaire était au-delà de la fureur, au-delà de la rage, il était juste _désespéré_. Et ce n'était pas très beau à voir, ou plutôt à entendre : malheur aux pauvres hères qui se trouvaient sur le passage de Sheppard dans les couloirs de SGC ! Ils avaient droit au regard glacial chargé de menace d'un homme qu'ils devaient prendre pour un fou dangereux.

Carson soupira.

Cinq semaines, cela faisait maintenant cinq longues semaines que Rodney avait disparu … _disparu_, juste comme ça, pouf, évaporé, aucune trace. Sa voiture avait été retrouvée abandonnée dans un parking près d'une grande surface, à quelques km seulement de Colorado Spings. Même les équipes de la zone 51 n'avaient rien réussi à tirer de la voiture de location. Pas de demande de rançon. Sheppard et lui avaient écumé les hôpitaux de la région, en vain. Ils s'étaient même – au bout d'une semaine de recherches infructueuses – résolus à enquêter auprès des morgues. Aucun John Doe n'avait été hospitalisé, aucun corps anonyme répondant au signalement de Rodney n'avait été enregistré. Et maintenant … Maintenant, ils ne savaient plus quoi faire, ni dans quelle direction orienter leurs recherches.

Pour Elisabeth et le Général Landry, ils ne faisaient aucun doute que Rodney avait été kidnappé pour son incroyable connaissance de la technologie ancienne. Le Trust ou le NID – Carson avait un peu de mal à déterminer qui était quoi – devait être derrière cette disparition, mais rien de tout cela n'avait vraiment d'importance pour le Major Sheppard.

Il avait juste perdu l'homme qu'il aimait.

Et en effet, cela le rendait fou _et_ dangereux.

C'était une des raisons pour lesquelles Carson restait avec lui, histoire d'éviter qu'il ne fasse une bêtise. Sheppard avait déjà eu quelques _mots doux_ avec le général Landry et vu son dossier militaire, Carson était certain que ce n'était pas la chose la plus intelligente qui soit, mais allez donc raisonner un homme qui croit avoir perdu l'être qu'il aime le plus au monde.

Carson secoua la tête et jeta un coup d'œil à la dérobée à sa charge du moment.

Sheppard arpentait de long en large la salle de débriefing juste au-dessus de la salle d'embarquement, mâchoire et poings serrés. L'image même du lion en cage. Un lion qui ne demandait qu'à déchiqueter et faire un carnage. Sheppard avait déjà démontré lors de la tempête qu'il était capable de mener une opération impliquant un certain degré de … Carson réfléchit un moment, un certain degré de quoi ? De froide détermination ? De sauvagerie ? Un peu des deux. Rodney et Elisabeth avaient été en danger, _sa_ Cité et _sa_ famille menacés. Oui, Sheppard pouvait être dangereux, très dangereux, et Carson ne doutait pas une minute de la décision que prendrait le Major s'il se trouvait à nouveau face au choix terrible de tuer pour sauver Rodney.

Sheppard était un prédateur qui n'attendait qu'une chose : qu'on lui désigne sa proie pour se jeter à sa poursuite. Et, il ne reviendrait pas bredouille …

« Messieurs. »

Carson sursauta. Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas entendu l'arrivée du Général Landry, accompagné d'Elisabeth et d'un autre officier. Landry leur désigna les sièges de la main. Sheppard fixa un moment le Général comme s'il réfléchissait à ce qu'il allait faire, avant de finalement se décider à obéir. Carson relâcha un petit soupir de soulagement : une crise d'éviter. Pour le moment …

« Vous devez savoir que le Président a décidé de renouveler sa confiance dans le docteur Weir. Cette dernière reste donc à la tête de l'expédition Atlantis comme responsable de celle-ci, cependant … »

Landry s'interrompit pour ouvrir le dossier qui se trouvait devant lui avec un air un peu trop théâtral au goût de Carson. Ce dernier réprima avec peine un soupir. Exaspéré cette fois. Il n'aimait pas trop cet homme. Le Général O'Neill lui avait fait une bonne impression, même s'il devait bien avouer ne pas s'être entretenu plus d'une ou deux fois avec lui, mais ce Landry ne dégageait pas cette aura de respect et de confiance immédiate. Peut-être était-ce tout simplement parce que justement, il venait de reprendre le commandement de la base. Pas facile de se faire un nom après le passage d'une légende, car c'est bien ce qu'était devenu le Général O'Neill.

« Cependant, pour la sécurité de tous ses membres » continua Landry. « Il a été décidé d'adjoindre à l'expédition un second commandement, militaire cette fois et … »

Carson se tourna vers Elisabeth, l'interrogeant du regard. Elisabeth secoua la tête et lui sourit. Ok, elle avait du se défendre bec et ongles mais avait perdu : Atlantis n'était plus une expédition civile. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'appesantir sur les conséquences d'un tel changement de statut. Le Major décida qu'il était temps de parler des choses réellement sérieuses.

« Je peux savoir ce que cette décision a à voir avec la disparition du Docteur McKay ? »

Sa voix était froide et sèche. Un peu comme celle que Carson avait entendu sur les enregistrements de ce qui s'était passé sur Atlantis lors de l'invasion génii, lorsque Sheppard s'était entretenu avec le commandeur Kolya.

Ce n'est pas Landry qui répondit mais le second officier, un Colonel si Carson interprétait correctement le nombre d'étoiles sur l'uniforme de ce dernier.

« Major, nos services font --»

« Quoi, _Monsieur_ » Sheppard appuya juste un petit peu trop sur le titre pour avoir l'air sincèrement respectueux. « Ils font quoi … Oh, laissez moi devinez ils font _leur possible_ pour le retrouver.»

Sheppard se pencha vers le Colonel, l'air vaguement menaçant, enfin, c'était ce que ressentait Carson qui se trouvait entre les deux.

« Leur possible … ce n'est pas suffisant. A peine, acceptable en fait. »

« MAJOR ! Je sais que le docteur McKay est un membre de votre équipe et qu'à ce titre il --»

Sheppard se tourna vers le général qui venait gentiment de le rappeler à l'ordre et lui répondit, toujours sans sourciller et toujours d'un ton à deux doigts de l'insubordination.

« Non mon Général, vous ne savez rien et mon inquiétude n'a rien à voir avec les liens qui peuvent exister entre le docteur McKay et moi … »

Carson ne put s'empêcher de grimacer un peu à cette affirmation. Si les deux officiers américains savaient ce qu'il en retournait, le Major serait dégradé et envoyé directement à Leavenworth.

« … mais tout à voir avec ma mission : protéger les civils dont on m'a confié la charge. McKay est ma responsabilité, comme tous les autres membres d'Atlantis et si ceci … »

Il fit glisser sur la table, le rapport concernant la disparition de Rodney. Le Colonel rattrapa le dossier juste avant qu'il ne lui tombe sur les genoux.

« Si ceci est tout ce que vous savez faire sur _Terre_ pour protéger les membres de mon expédition, je crois que votre présence sur _Atlantis_ ne nous sera d'aucune utilité. »

Sheppard se leva puis quitta la salle laissant derrière lui un silence pesant et deux officiers de l'armée de l'air américaine stupéfaits. Carson n'attendit pas que ces derniers se remettent de leurs émotions pour sortir à son tour, après avoir lancé un regard plein de compassion à Elisabeth.

La pauvre, c'était elle qui allait devoir tirer le Major du joli pétrin dans lequel il venait juste de se fourrer.

**Halcyon, Beagle Coffee**

Debout près de la caisse, Elie observait son étrange client.

David.

Il avait bu son café comme si c'était la première fois qu'il y goûtait, savourant chaque gorgée en poussant de petits gémissements de plaisir. C'était bien la première fois qu'un client se régalait avec son café comme s'il s'agissait d'un grand crû français ! Elle sourit.

Il y avait quelque chose de touchant chez cet étrange jeune homme. Jeune … quel âge pouvait-il bien avoir ? 30 ? 40 ans ? C'était difficile à dire, il émanait de lui une certaine tristesse, une mélancolie qui le faisait paraître … vulnérable. Il lui faisait penser à son Léo. Cette impression de jeunesse, presque d'innocence, était renforcée par le fait que le malheureux était pâle comme un mort, avait les pieds nus, n'était vêtu que de ce manteau trop grand pour lui et de ce qui ressemblait fort à un pyjama d'hôpital.

Qui pouvait-il être ? David Hewlett, huhu, elle doutait un peu de la véracité de cette identité. Ok, elle devait être encore un peu paranoïaque. Ce qui était ridicule vu que Robert n'avait rien tenté depuis des années. Elle secoua la tête, prit un torchon et commença à essuyer la pile de verres qui l'attendaient gentiment sur le comptoir mais son regard revint presque immédiatement se fixer sur le jeune homme.

David jetait des regards angoissés tour à tour dans la rue déserte et sur la pendule, comme s'il attendait quelqu'un ou quelque chose. L'alarme du four la tira de ses réflexions. Il ne manquerait plus qu'elle fasse brûler les muffins de Pernélia Radtcliff, elle en entendrait parler jusqu'à la fin de sa vie ! Elle se glissa dans la cuisine.

**ooOoo**

Que faisait-il ? Il lui avait dit d'attendre ici, dans le café, mais il n'avait pas précisé combien de temps, juste de l'attendre, seulement … seulement, il était déjà plus de deux h. du matin et il n'était toujours pas revenu le chercher. Et bientôt, le café allait fermer. Il n'allait pas rester ouvert toute la nuit, il était le seul client.

David soupira et agrippa un peu plus fermement sa tasse de café, comme s'il s'agissait d'une bouée. Il sourit en sirotant le breuvage amer. Il aimait le café et, pour une raison qu'il ignorait, ce simple fait le rassurait. C'était sans doute le pire des cafés qu'il ait jamais bu, ça il en était sûr, mais c'était aussi le meilleur, il avait un goût de liberté.

Il soupira. Libre. Oui, il l'était mais pour combien de temps ? Si l'homme ne revenait pas, qu'allait-il faire ? S'il faisait deux pas habillé comme ça dans la rue, il pouvait être sûr qu'il se retrouverait immédiatement embarqué par la police et dans ce cas ce serait retour à … Il frissonna. Non, il ne _voulait_ pas retourner là-bas. Il ne _pouvait_ pas y retourner.

Il eut soudain une vision de la salle des tortures comme il l'appelait. C'était une grande salle blanche, bordée d'immenses vitres laissant entrer le soleil. L'endroit idéal pour installer une salle de jeu pour des enfants, oui, idéale : calme, lumineuse. En apparence. Si les murs avaient des oreilles, ils devaient aujourd'hui être sourds tant David avait hurlé dans cette salle. Ses tremblements redoublèrent et il renversa son café.

David regarda un moment la flaque de café sur la table puis la tâche brune sur son manteau. Il ferma les yeux et posa ses deux mains à plat sur la table. Calme, il devait se calmer, s'il était calme, il pourrait réfléchir à ce qu'il allait faire. Ses mains tremblaient encore lorsqu'il se leva et ses jambes n'étaient pas tellement plus solides. Il prit une large inspiration, ôta son manteau, et se dirigea lentement vers les toilettes pour se nettoyer.

Il venait à peine de poser sa main sur la poignée lorsque des bruits de lutte et des cris se firent entendre.

**ooOoo**

Gertie Stewart adorait faire _ça_.

Tous ces abrutis avaient beau sermonner sur la bonté et toutes ces conneries, lui ce qu'il aimait c'était s'éclater en, et bien, en _éclatant_ les autres !

Malheureusement pour lui, à Halcyon, il n'y avait ni black, ni homo à tabasser. En fait, depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le lycée, ils n'avaient pas trouvé grand-chose à se mettre sous la dent, Zebb et lui. Ce qui ne leur laissait pas d'autre choix que de se rabattre sur les chats et chiens errants.

La dernière fois, ils avaient réussi à choper le Yorkshire de la vieille McCullough. Ils avaient été sympa en lui rapportant les morceaux … Ce soir, ils avaient déniché une chatte et ses petits. L'idée de réitérer les feux de la Saint Jean (5) lui était immédiatement venue à l'esprit. Et après ça on ira dire qu'il n'avait rien retenu sur les bancs de l'école ! Seulement, ce _débile_ s'était ramené.

Un sourire cruel apparut sur les lèvres de Gertie. Ouais, c'était de sa faute. Et il allait le payer cher.

**ooOoo**

David ne réfléchit même pas à ce qu'il faisait. Les cris l'avaient comme hypnotisés. Des cris terrifiés, comme ceux qu'il avait lui-même poussé encore et encore dans cette pièce blanche, des cris qui imploraient, des cris qui restaient ignorés.

Il laissa tomber son manteau, poussa la porte qui menait vers l'extérieur du café et s'engouffra dans l'allée.

**ooOoo**

« Vas y Gert', montre lui à ce con qu'il faut pas se mêler des affaires des autres ! »

Oh que oui, il allait lui montrer. Zebb avait raison, c'était pas la première fois que ce débile leur mettait des bâtons dans les roues et puis, ça ferait un peu d'animation à Halcyon, yep, ils allaient en parler pendant un bon moment, pensez donc : Léo Breckenridge retrouvé mort dans les poubelles du café de sa sale pute de mère. Une ordure retrouvée dans les ordures, très approprié. Gertie aimait que les choses soient bien à leur place. L'ordre c'était important, non ?

Léo était recroquevillé le long du mur, entre deux poubelles, protégeant les chats du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Gertie se baissa et ramassa un long tuyau en cuivre. Il soupesa son arme et leva le bras prêt à frapper.

Le coup ne s'abattit jamais.

**ooOoo**

David était comme paralysé. Deux jeunes, s'acharnaient contre un troisième. Celui-ci n'offrait aucune résistance, il poussait juste ces terribles cris qui l'avaient poussé à venir ici, des cris qui lui déchiraient le cœur. David avança dans l'allée, le cœur battant.

Il savait ce qu'il devait faire, il n'avait pas le choix.

Lentement, il leva les mains devant lui.

**ooOoo**

Léo ne savait pas quoi faire à part crier.

Il n'avait pas son sifflet parce qu'il avait changé de veste. Il l'avait laissé dans ses poches, les autres poches, celles de son autre veste, la rouge. Il avait mis la marron parce qu'aujourd'hui il faisait plus froid et qu'elle était plus épaisse. Mais c'était bête d'avoir oublié son sifflet parce que c'était vraiment difficile d'imiter le bruit du sifflet en criant et il ne savait pas s'il le faisait très bien. Sa mère ne reconnaîtrait peut-être pas que c'était lui qui imitait son sifflet.

Il sentit une des petites créatures qu'il tentait de protéger des coups qui volaient sur lui, essayer de se frayer un chemin sous sa chemise. C'était tout doux et tout chaud dans sa chemise, les chatons y seraient bien, alors il ne fit rien, il ne bougea pas, de peur que le chaton n'ait peur. Il cessa aussi d'imiter le sifflet mais pas trop longtemps, juste le temps que le chaton se cache.

Léo n'aimait pas ces deux personnes là, il les détestait. Sa mère ne serait pas contente si elle savait qu'il pensait ça mais c'était vrai, et elle disait toujours qu'il était important de dire la vérité donc elle ne serait pas trop fâchée si elle savait qu'il détestait Gertie Stewart et Zebb Shaeffer et …

Une canette de bière le frappa à la tête et il laissa échapper un cri de douleur. Et puis soudain, il n'y eut plus rien. Plus de cris, plus d'insultes, plus de coups. Léo leva la tête. Gertie se trouvait juste au-dessus de lui et le regardait d'un air méchant. Gertie Stewart avait toujours l'air méchant, c'était son air à lui. Tout le monde disait que lui, Léo, il avait un air bête mais Gertie avait un air méchant et c'était plus grave, non ?

Gertie avait un tuyau dans les mains et Léo compris qu'il allait le frapper avec mais il ne fit rien, il ne bougea pas. Il aurait facilement pu le désarmer. Il était grand et fort, pas comme Gertie qui ressemblait à un rat mouillé mais il y avait le chat contre sa poitrine. Il pouvait sentir son petit museau froid sur sa peau, ses moustaches qui le chatouillaient. Si Léo bougeait, Gertie ferait du mal à ce petit chat et ça, il n'en était pas question. Alors, Léo attendit.

Du sang coulait dans ses yeux et le gênait un peu mais il distingua quand même une troisième personne derrière Gertie et Zebb. Personne ne semblait l'avoir remarquée à part lui. Une personne habillée tout en blanc. Elle leva les mains puis les écarta un peu et Léo vit une petite lumière bleue se former au centre de l'espace formée par les deux paumes, comme la flamme d'une bougie, sauf qu'elle grandissait, grandissait, encore et encore, et maintenant, elle avait la taille d'un ballon de football et elle était si bleue et la lumière éclairait le visage de l'homme qui se tenait là et Léo sut qui il était.

Un ange.

**ooOoo**

David savait qu'il ne devrait pas faire ça. En fait, il ne savait même pas ce qu'il faisait, s'il parviendrait à maîtriser le pouvoir qu'il allait déclencher mais il n'avait pas d'autre solution. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra sur sa cible.

Et le jeune homme qui tenait le tuyau hurla et tomba à genoux par terre, serrant sa main contre sa poitrine. Le tuyau roula à ses pieds. Il était rouge, comme chauffé à blanc.

« Gert' ! Non de dieu … »

L'autre jeune se tourna vers David, visiblement surpris de trouver quelqu'un d'autre dans l'allée. Ses yeux écarquillés ne quittaient pas la sphère de lumière toujours en suspend entre les mains de David. Ce dernier sourit. Cette fois, il n'eut pas à fermer les yeux pour atteindre un résultat concluant : il se concentra sur l'énorme chaîne qui pendait sur le jean du jeune et ce dernier poussa lui aussi un cri.

« Merde ! Mais comment est-ce que … »

L'agresseur numéro un tenait toujours sa main droite contre sa poitrine et fixait David avec des yeux emplis de haine. Il aurait peut-être tenté quelque chose si son compagnon ne l'avait pas attrapé par la manche.

« Putain merde, viens Gert', faut pas qu'on traîne par ici ! »

Le « Gert' » en question toisa un moment David puis disparut dans l'allée.

David laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Ok, maintenant, il fallait faire rentrer la bête dans sa cage. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra, il sentit la puissance qu'il avait libérée diminuer progressivement, puis disparaître laissant derrière elle une terrible migraine. Il survivrait, il avait l'habitude.

Sa respiration était un peu hachée et il du se tenir aux poubelles pour avancer. Il parvint enfin au niveau de la victime des deux jeunes voyous et se baissa lorsque deux bras l'enserrèrent et le firent tomber à genoux. Il laissa échapper un cri et ne bougea plus. Les bras ne cherchèrent pas à le blesser, en fait, les mains semblaient _fouiller_ dans son dos.

« Dites, où elles sont ? »

Où quoi ? Les mains tâtonnaient toujours dans son dos.

« Vos ailes, où elles sont ? »

David aurait certainement répondu à cette étrange question si une violente douleur ne lui avait pas vrillé la tête rendant impossible toute pensée cohérente. Il perdit connaissance au moment ou un autre cri se faisait entendre dans l'allée.

**TBC … **(Qui est donc ce Léo ? Gertie et Zebb vont-ils poser des problèmes ? Que va faire Johnny ? Patience, patience …vous en saurez un peu plus la semaine prochaine !)

(5) On jetait autrefois dans les feux des créatures (vivantes !) jugées maléfiques et liées aux sorcières (chats, crapauds, couleuvres...). La pratique du sacrifice de chats fut officiellement interdite par Louis XIV, mais pratiquée encore plusieurs années (jusqu'en 1650 environ).


	5. Chapter 5

**Merci pour vos reviews**, **vous êtes des cœurs** ! Un petit chapitre pour essayer de tenir ma promesse d'un update hebdomadaire. En revanche, rien pour la semaine prochaine : je pars en déplacement en Guyane (pas sûr que j'aurais le net, donc pas d'updates …)

**ooOoo**

**5** – David ouvrit les yeux et le regretta immédiatement. La lumière, même diffuse de la pièce où il se trouvait lui perçait le crâne aussi efficacement qu'un marteau-piqueur. Il poussa un grognement. Ok, il n'avait pas franchement le choix. Il fallait qu'il sache où il était et pour ça … Il se contenta tout d'abord de plisser les paupières puis, lorsqu'il se fut accoutumé à la lumière, il ouvrit les yeux … et se retrouva nez à nez avec une tortue.

C'était grand, sans doute en plastique, vert, doté d'un masque bleu à la zorro et armé de katanas. Et c'était une tortue.

Une Tortue Ninja.

David se rappelait de ce dessin animé des années 80. Ce qui pendait au plafond était bel et bien une Tortue Ninja. David cligna des yeux. Il avait l'impression de quitter un cauchemar pour un autre, encore qu'il préféra largement un univers peuplé de tortues mutantes ninja (6) que de docteurs en blouse blanches amateurs d'expériences.

« Tu es enfin réveillé … »

La voix, un peu étouffée et pleine d'amusement, lui fit tourner la tête. Là, juste à côté de lui, sur le lit, la tête posée sur ses mains, se trouvait …

Le flashback fut immédiat.

David vit défiler devant ses yeux différentes images de cet homme qui hantait ses rêves. Des yeux verts et des cheveux noirs en bataille et ce sourire … ce sourire tour à tour charmant, ironique, amusé. Il connaissait bien cet homme, il savait que ces sourires lui étaient le plus souvent destinés, David savait tout ça, comme s'il s'agissait d'un instinct, quelque chose de primaire, presque animal, quelque chose d'enfouit au plus profond de lui. Il savait mais … il ne savait rien : ni son nom, ni ce qu'était cet homme pour lui. Un collègue, un ami, un frère, un amant.

Et voilà que dans cet endroit curieux, en dessous d'un jouet Tortue Ninja, il se retrouvait face à ce visage sans nom.

**ooOoo**

Ellie poussa un soupir. Enfin, cette journée était finie !

Les cookies étaient prêts et pas un seul n'avait eu la mauvaise idée de brûler, allélouia ! Il lui restait juste à faire sa caisse et … elle stoppa net en voyant la table vide. Le jeune homme avait laissé quelques pièces et s'était visiblement évanoui dans la nature. Ellie secoua la tête. Elle espérait qu'il n'aurait pas de problème. Peut-être devrait-elle appeler le sheriff Hamnet, mais il était maintenant un peu plus de trois heures du matin et elle doutait que Geoffrey soit ravi d'être réveillé pour … pour quoi d'ailleurs ? Un malheureux sans abri. Elle secoua la tête et récupéra tasse et assiette de gateaux. C'est lorsqu'elle passa devant la cuisine qu'elle aperçut quelque chose par terre près de la porte des toilettes.

Ellie déposa ce qu'elle avait dans les mains sur le comptoir et se baissa pour ramasser ce qui avait attiré son regard.

Un manteau. Plus précisément, le manteau de son mystérieux client. Elle l'examina un moment se demandant ce qu'il faisait là. Ok, peut-être le pauvre sweetie avait-il eu un malaise aux toilettes !

Nope. Personne aux toilettes, les deux portes étaient ouvertes mais alors … un courant d'air frais la fit soudain frissonner. Elle se retourna. La porte de derrière était ouverte.

Ellie se glissa dans l'allée. Les poubelles avaient une fois encore été renversées. Certainement par des chiens errants. Génial. Elle s'en occuperait demain.

Elle rentra dans le café, se demandant une fois encore ou avait bien pu disparaître le jeune étranger. Sans qu'elle sache exactement pourquoi, ce jeune homme l'avait touchée. Il avait eu l'air si perdu.

Vingt minutes plus tard, Ellie fermait la porte du Beagle Coffe et montait dans sa voiture. Sur le siège passager, se trouvait le manteau ramassé par terre.

**ooOoo**

Il avait roulé pendant des heures, un peu au hasard, espérant ainsi, au cas ou Merryweather et ses sbires auraient des doutes sur sa loyauté, qu'il les tromperait.

Arrivé près d'une petite ville à une trentaine de km de la Retraite, il stoppa dans un Cybercafé. Il avait un mail à envoyer. Il ne resta que quelques minutes puis reprit sa route.

Le jour se levait et il était crevé. Il monta les marches menant à son appartement avec l'impression d'avoir quatre-vingt dix ans. Ouch, il n'était plus aussi jeune qu'il le croyait, ou bien c'était la tension de ce qu'il venait de faire qui lui pesait, sans doute un peu des deux. Il jeta ses clefs sur la table près de la porte et se dirigea directement dans la salle de bain. Une bonne douche, voilà ce dont il avait besoin. Une douche qui laverait tout ce qu'il avait fait ces dernières semaines, une douche qui le rendrait à nouveau propre. Ouais, il pouvait toujours rêver !

Il se déshabilla et entra sous la douche. Il ferma les yeux et laissa l'eau chaude couler sur son dos et son torse. Il mit la tête sous le jet. Il resta un moment sous le filet d'eau, laissant cette dernière calmer ses nerfs à fleurs de peau : il était à la fois épuisé et au bord de l'explosion. Il se lava puis, un drap de bain autour des reins, sortit de la salle de bain, tout en se séchant les cheveux avec une serviette. Il entra dans le salon. Tout était noir, il n'avait pas trouvé le courage d'allumer les lumières. En fait, il n'avait pas trop envie d'y voir _clair_.

La voix émergeant de l'ombre le surprit.

« Bonsoir Major Lorne. »

Et merde ….

**ooOoo**

Le visage qui lui souriait était identique à celui qui hantait ses flashbacks. Les mêmes yeux verts, le même nez aquilin, le même sourire. Encore que non, ce sourire là était un peu différent, plus … plus enfantin, plus innocent. Quant aux cheveux, c'était pire que dans ses souvenirs : ils étaient plus longs, coiffés en bol, ce qui accentuait le côté gamin de leur propriétaire.

« J'avais peur que tu ne te réveilles pas … mais les anges ne meurent pas, n'est-ce pas ? C'est juste un peu bizarre que tu n'aies pas d'ailes. Je les ai cherchées partout … »

A cette phrase, David eut un mauvais pressentiment et se tâta. Oh non ! Il était nu sous les draps. L'homme ne sembla pas s'apercevoir du désarroi de son interlocuteur et continuait son monologue.

« Tu les as peut-être perdues en tombant dans l'allée. Je les chercherais demain. »

Il stoppa net son babillage, observant David.

Le silence finit par devenir pesant, enfin, il l'était pour David qui se sentait mal à l'aise sous le regard intense de l'homme. Il allait dire quelque chose, une banalité du genre « Où suis-je ? » lorsque l'autre reprit brusquement.

« Tiens je t'ai trouvé un bandana orange … comme Michael Angelo ! (7) c'est normal, puisque tu es un ange. »

L'homme mit un bandeau d'une couleur orange vif sous le nez de David qui le prit dans ses mains et le regarda sous toutes les coutures, se demandant ce qu'il devait en faire.

« Je suis Léonardo, Léo en fait, mais maman dit que je suis très intelligent comme lui, il est le chef des Tortues Ninja (8). C'est le cerveau de l'équipe. »

L'homme s'était levé pour farfouiller dans un coffre en bois et David pu l'examiner. Il était plus grand que lui, plus musclé aussi. Ce n'était pas un adolescent comme il l'avait d'abord pensé dans l'allée.

« Comment est-ce que … » David avait la bouche sèche mais il parvint à poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres. « Comment suis-je arrivé ici et … _où_ est, ce ici ? »

L'homme se retourna vers lui, les sourcils froncés, comme s'il était surpris par la question.

« Je t'ai ramené. Un Ninja n'abandonne jamais un être pur ! » dit-il sur un ton indigné.

_Okayyyyyyy_, David avait parfois l'impression qu'il lui manquait quelques connections neurales, mais ce type le battait à plate couture. Génial, il était entre les mains d'un psychotique ! Avec sa chance, c'était un tueur en série.

David essaya de se relever dans le lit. Il finit par s'asseoir et jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui. On aurait dit la chambre d'un gamin de dix ans. Des jouets partout, essentiellement dans l'univers des Tortues Ninja auquel l'homme s'identifiait apparemment. Humpf, peut-être pas un tueur en série alors, mais quand même, cela n'avait rien de très rassurant.

« Euh, je … Léonardo, c'est ça ? »

« _Noooon_, Léo, pas Léonardo. Ca c'est son nom à lui. »

L'homme désignait la tortue en plastique suspendue au-dessus du lit.

« Oh, oui, bien sûr. Léo, est-ce que … est-ce que je pourrais avoir mes vêtements, j'ai, euh, un peu froid. »

David serrait les draps contre sa poitrine. Il essaya de sourire mais il réussit juste à faire une grimace.

« Oooooh, non je ne peux pas te les rendre, je les ai brûlés … »

L'idée du tueur en série revint immédiatement à la charge.

« … comme ça, personne ne pourra te pister jusqu'ici. Je vais t'aider à retrouver tes ailes. Tu as sauvé la vie de Mlle Jinx (9) ! »

Mlle Jinx ? Là David était complètement paumé. Il se rappelait avoir aidé Léo dans l'allée mais pas de demoiselle en détresse, mais bon, sa pauvre mémoire n'était pas des plus sûre ces derniers temps, alors tout était possible et ….

« _Arggggh_ ! Qu'est-ce que …. ? »

Léo venait de déposer ce qu'il venait de retirer du coffre sur la poitrine de David. C'était poilu et chaud.

« Dis bonjour à Mlle Jinx ! » chantonna Léo.

Un miaulement plaintif répondit à cette demande.

Un chat. Mlle Jinx était un chat. David caressa la petite tête et le chat se laissa faire, présentant son cou. David sourit. Il aimait les chats … enfin, il croyait qu'il les aimait.

« Bonjour Mlle Jinx. »

Léo se pencha par-dessus l'épaule de David et lui murmura.

« Ce n'est pas très poli de ne pas donner ton nom, tu sais. »

Oh, bien sûr.

« Bonjour Mlle Jinx, moi c'est David. »

Une fois les présentations faites, Léo récupéra le chat, le remit dans le coffre puis vient se rasseoir sur le lit. David allait lui demander ce qu'il comptait faire lorsqu'un cri retentit.

« _LEO_ éloigne toi immédiatement de lui ! »

Ellie, la femme qui tenait le Beagle Coffe les fixait tous les deux.

Et elle pointait ce qui ressemblait fort à une vieille winchester en direction de David.

**TBC … **(Un grand merci à EmmaTheAncient (elle saura pourquoi) et félicitation à VLU qui avait trouvé l'identité de notre Major préféré ! Sinon, vous avez deviné qui est Léo, non ?)

(6) Les Tortues ninja (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) est une BD américaine de Kevin Eastman et Peter Laid pastichant le Daredevil de Franck Miller. Cette BD, assez sanglante et plutôt destinée à un public adolescent et fut adaptée pour les enfants, à la télévision par une série de dessins animés à partir de 1987 puis au cinéma en 1990. L'histoire se déroule à New York : un maître d'arts martiaux ayant fui le Japon est assassiné par son rival. Splinter, son rat domestique, qui a appris les arts martiaux en l'observant, se réfugie dans les égouts. Il y recueille 4 bébés tortues tombées là par accident. Exposés à une substance radioactive, les animaux mutent et se changent en créatures humanoïdes. Splinter ayant un livre sur l'art de la Renaissance, les tortues mutantes sont baptisées de noms de peintres de cette époque : Michael Angelo, Leonardo, Raphaël et Donatello. Leur cri de guerre est « cowabunga ! » J'adorais ce dessin animé !

(7) Michael Angelo est la tortue « détendue » du groupe. C'est le clown de service, celui qui ne prend rien tout à fait au sérieux. Beaucoup de passionnés du dessin animé vous diront que c'est le perso principal, parce que ces répliques sont celles qui les ont les plus marquées. Il porte un bandana orange et ses armes de prédilection sont des nunchaku ou un tonfa.

(8) Leonardo (ou "Leo") est le leader officiel des Tortues Ninja. Leonardo, comme son sensei, Splinter, prend le Ninjustsu très au sérieux. Des quatre tortues, c'est le plus proche de Splinter et il passe la plupart de son temps libre à s'entraîner et méditer. Il a un sens de l'honneur très aigu, et suis de très près le code Bushido. Il tente de maintenir les autres tortues dans le droit chemin (et y'a du boulot croyez moi !).

(9) Je vous laisse trouver la référence qui cette fois n'a rien à voir avec les Tortues Ninja !


	6. Chapter 6

_**Il était une fois, une fic' complètement oubliée par son auteur … un grand merci à Baya de m'avoir rappelée son existence !Ouais, je sais, va falloir que vous relisiez le chapitre précédent pour y comprendre quoique ce soit, désolée ...**_

**oOo**

**6** – Evan (10) se tourna vers la voix. Il porta instinctivement la main devant ses yeux lorsque la lumière fut allumée. Deux hommes se tenaient devant lui. MIB. Yep, c'était ça : costards noirs, lunettes noires, cravates noires … ou bien alors Matrix. Humpf, il préférerait la première version, au moins les MIB étaient de joyeux lurons.

« Major Lorne, je suis l'agent Smith … »

Ah, bah non, il allait avoir droit à Matrix.

« … et voici l'agent Jones. »

Encore que le ridicule de cette présentation avait un côté très MIB … Smith et Jones, comment pouvait-on faire plus cliché ? Il essaya de se composer une prestance.

« Et bien Messieurs, que puis-je pour vous ? »

L'agent Smith qui était assis sur le fauteuil près du canapé se leva, un sourire aux lèvres. Un sourire qui fit froid dans le dos à Evan.

« Major Lorne, nous aimerions vous poser quelques questions sur votre petit … _voyage_ de ces derniers jours. »

« Oui, Major », surenchérit l'agent Jones. « Nous aimerions savoir où vous étiez lorsqu'une … _brèche_ dans la sécurité de la Retraite a été découverte. »

Une brèche, hu ? Ouais, disons plutôt un méga fossé ! Les deux agents le fixaient comme des vautours guettant leur proie, attendant qu'il fasse un faux pas, juste un seul … il allait devoir jouer serrer.

« Ecouter, je rentre de trois jours de road-movie, je suis crevé et je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce dont vous parler alors --»

« Major Lorne, pouvez vous nous dire ce que représentent les chiffres suivants : 55.50, 04.25 ? » le coupa Smith.

Ok, là, il était dans la merde … avant de rentrer, il avait envoyé un message par mail au docteur Beckett. Un petit message codé, pas trop difficile à déchiffrer. Il ne pensait pas que les services gouvernementaux – quel que soit le dit service – mettrait la main dessus aussi vite et surtout qu'il ferait le lien avec lui. Changement de tactique : jouer à l'abruti.

« Je vous demande pardon ? Quels chiffres ? Et puis quelle brèche dans la sécurité ? Ecoutez les gars, je suis vraiment crevé, ça ne peut pas attendre demain ? »

Jones, qui avait disparu dans la chambre à coucher revint et lui jeta une paire de jean et un tee-shirt. « Non, Major, cela ne peut pas attendre demain » lui lança l'agent.

« Vous dormirez dans la voiture Major » surenchérit Smith.

Hu, ces deux là étaient comme Laurel et Hardy. Bon, Evan savait quand baisser les bras et là, il était temps de capituler.

« Ok, les gars, mais franchement, je ne comprends pas à quoi vous jouez. »

Une fois qu'il fut habillé, il suivit les deux hommes. Un van les attendait. Evan monta sans rechigner. Il savait où ils allaient.

Restait à savoir ce qu'il allait raconter au docteur Frankenstein.

**oOo**

Carson ne savait plus quoi faire … il avait épuisé tout son stock de patience, et Dieu sait qu'il était un homme patient. Mais si gérer un homme en colère ce n'était jamais une chose simple, gérer un homme _amoureux_ en colère relevait de la gageure, alors quand en plus, l'homme amoureux et en en colère était en plus un soldat de l'armée de l'air américaine, voilà qui aurait fait tourner en bourrique Hercule … le demi-dieu n'aurait certainement pas accepté ce treizième défi, alors que pouvait faire le pauvre petit médecin écossais qu'il était ?

Il avait bien pensé à mettre Elisabeth dans le coup mais la pauvre avait fort à faire avec d'autre types de travaux herculéens : convaincre le général Landry que l'insubordination du Major Sheppard ne méritait pas la cour martiale … Carson lui souhaitait bonne chance !

Carson se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil qui se trouvait dans le bureau qui lui avait été momentanément attribué pendant leur séjour au SGC. Il avait laissé le Major Sheppard en compagnie de ce scientifique, un certain docteur Lee, un petit génie de l'informatique qui avait – Carson ne préférait pas savoir comment Sheppard l'en avait persuadé – accepté de les aider dans leurs recherches. Le docteur Lee avait mis en place un réseau de surveillance informatique couvrant les hôpitaux, les cliniques privées, les prisons et … les morgues. Bref, tous les endroits où on pourrait récupérer un homme blessé ou frappé d'amnésie.

Sheppard s'était complètement investi dans ces recherches, lui qui sur Atlantis était connu pour son allergie quasi pathologique pour tout ce qui ressemblait de près ou de loin à un ordinateur, passait des heures, penché sur les superordinateurs du SGC. Si Carson n'en pensait pas à le lui rappeler, il oublierait certainement le boire et le manger. Difficile de dire ce qui le tenait ainsi, l'espoir ou au contraire le désespoir. Un peu des deux sans doute, selon l'humeur … mais ce qui faisait qu'il s'accrochait c'était son amour pour Rodney.

Carson avait encore du mal à comprendre comment deux personnes aussi différentes pouvaient avoir été attirées l'une par l'autre. Bien sûr, il y avait eu la révélation, grâce à la charmante Chaya mais cela n'expliquait pas le pourquoi, juste le comment … et bien entendu Sheppard et McKay étant ce qu'ils étaient, des trouble magnet, ils avaient traverser depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble un nombre impressionnant d'obstacles et de drames. Et à chaque fois, cet amour en était ressorti renforcé.

Carson sourit. Il se rappelait du dernier « retour » de McKay. Il avait subi une petite cure de rajeunissement … et avait croisé en chemin ce fichu Genii de malheur, Kolya Ascatus. Oui, Carson se rappelait que pendant près d'une semaine après que McKay ait retrouvé son âge et sa merveilleuse sociabilité, il avait été pratiquement impossible de les voir, Sheppard ou lui. Ils étaient toujours très occupés … quelque chose à vérifier dans une partie non explorée de la Cité, un jumper tombant inexplicablement en panne sur le Continent … bah voyons ! Oui, ces deux là s'aimaient comme des adolescents, comme s'il n'y avait pas de lendemain, juste le présent, le ici et maintenant.

Carson soupira. Il se leva et s'installa derrière le bureau et posa sa tête dans ses mains. Ici et maintenant … ici, sur Terre, ils auraient du être en sécurité ! _Nondedieu_, lui aussi était en colère. Comment cela avait-il pu se passer ? Comment un homme pouvait-il disparaître ainsi sans laisser de trace ?

Nouveau soupir. Ok, il fallait qu'il se change les idées. De toute manière, il avait pas mal de boulot à rattraper. Elisabeth lui avait demandé de passer en revue tous les dossiers des candidats des domaines liés au médical, soit 167 dossiers au total. Il aurait peut-être fini pour noël prochain ! Il alluma son ordinateur et son regard fut attiré par la petite icône « message » en bas de sa barre d'outils. Il fronça les sourcils. Personne ne savait qu'il était là, enfin, à part sa mère. Il n'avait eu aucune envie de revoir ses amis … ses amis d'avant. Désormais, il marquait sa vie avec un avant Atlantis et depuis Atlantis. Tant de choses avaient changé, il avait changé.

Il cliqua sur l'icône et Outlook s'ouvrit. Il fronça à nouveau les sourcils en lisant le message, puis il poussa un juron et se précipita sur le téléphone.

« Major ! Je crois que j'ai une piste ! »

**TBC** … alors, qui va percer le mystère du code – auquel il manque un N et un W, histroire de vous mettre sur la voie … – utilisé par Evan Lorne ? C'est aussi un petit hommage à Nounours … Bon, je sais c'était un chapitre court mais je voulais voir si je pouvais toujours dans le coup de cette fic'. Apparemment, oui, cool !


	7. Chapter 7

_Humpf, et donc je n'ai pas updaté cette fic depuis (file jeter un coup d'œil, ouch !) … Alala, c'est mal, mal, mal, mal mais bon, mieux vaut tard que jamais et tout le tralalala ! Bon c'est juste un petit chapitre pour relancer la machine. Biz et merci à celles (ceux ?) qui ont eu la patience d'attendre et liront quand même la suite (file se cacher dans un trou bien sombre). _

_Et maintenant, la suite (son de trompettes et tout et tout, c'est un peu comme un miracle, non !)_

**oOo**

**7 –** Carson courrait à travers les couloirs du SGC, il en était au huitième « oh, excusez moi ! » - il aurait bien été incapable de dire qui il avait assez inélégamment bousculé – lorsqu'il arriva, essoufflé, dans le bureau qui avait été octroyé, il fallait le dire d'assez mauvaise grâce, au Major Sheppard, euh, non, au Colonel Sheppard. Argh, il avait un peu de mal à s'y faire … « Colonel, j'ai enfin trouv-- » sa tirade mourut avec un « ooops » lorsqu'il vit avec qui Sheppard était en grande conversation, ou plus exactement en conversation _animée_.

« Oh, euh, Général … euh, Landry, je veux dire, Général … euh, hello … » Il fit un petit geste de la main en direction de l'homme qui dirigeait le SGC depuis le départ de O'Neill. Parfois, il se donnerait volontiers des baffes ! Comment pouvait-il être aussi maladroit …

Landry lui lança un regard sombre.

« Docteur Beckett ? Que nous vaut l'honneur de cette visite ? »

Carson lançait des regards en coin à Sheppard, des regards qui disaient « Venez à mon secours ! Sortez moi de ce pétrin … » et autres variantes du même acabit. Il soupira, soulagé, lorsque le Major, argh, _nondenondenondenon_, un peu de concentration ! Le _Colonel_, vint en effet à son secours comme le digne cavalier blanc en armure qu'il était. Carson aurait juste aimé rien qu'une fois ne pas être la demoiselle en détresse, ça c'était plutôt le rôle de Rodney et -- Mon Dieu, Rodney ! La présence, il fallait bien qu'il se l'avoue, intimidante de Landry lui avait presque fait oublier sa découverte. Il devait vraiment faire un effort avec sa caboche : restez concentré. Et ferme. Et l'esprit clair. Et -- ses pensées furent interrompues par la voix froide, sans émotion, de Sheppard.

« Carson est venu aider le docteur Weir à sélectionner les candidatures pour les nouveaux postes de scientifiques d'Atlantis. »

Hu ?? Comme s'il s'y connaissait en géothermie ou en astrophysique ! Elisabeth lui avait déjà confié le recrutement du staff médical et c'était une fichue sinécure mais bon, c'était mieux que rien comme excuse (11).

« Vraiment Docteur ? » interrogea Landry, visiblement pas convaincu pour un sou.

Carson leva la tête vers le Général et se composa le visage que sa mère appelait le « j'ai de la confiture de myrtilles partout sur le visage mais, non, je n'ai pas volé la tarte aux myrtilles ». Bref, jouer à l'innocent du village. « Oui Général. Le docteur Weir pense que mon expérience d'un an sur Atlantis me donne, euh, comment dirais-je, un autre regard sur les candidatures, que celui des recruteurs du SGC, un regard neuf mais pertinent, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. »

« Humpf », fut la réponse de Landry qui ne voyait rien du tout. Il se tourna vers Sheppard. « Nous discuterons de cela plus tard, _Ma_--Colonel.»

Aaaah, Carson n'était pas le seul à avoir quelques difficultés avec la promotion de Sheppard ! Encore qu'il ne pensait pas que ce soit pour les mêmes raisons. Landry avait visiblement un peu de mal à encaisser le petit coup de force d'Elisabeth.

Sheppard salua Landry puis, une fois que celui-ci fut sorti, se jeta littéralement sur Carson, le saisissant brutalement par les épaules et le secouant comme un prunier.

« Vous avez trouvé quelque chose !! »

La voix empreinte d'angoisse et surtout le regard plein d'espoir du Colonel furent tout ce qui empêcha Carson de hurler à Sheppard de le lâcher sur le champ. Les doigts du militaire allaient certainement laisser de gentilles ecchymoses … Carson prit sa voix de médecin, modulée et calme. « Colonel … Vous me faites mal … »

La réaction de Sheppard fut instantanée. Il lâcha Carson comme s'il avait été brûlé et se laissa lourdement tomber sur le petit canapé qui se trouvait contre le mur. Il enfouit sa tête dans ses mains. « Je … Je suis désolé Carson, je … je ne sais plus ce que je fais …»

Carson réprima l'envie de masser ses avant bras endoloris et s'installa près de Sheppard. Il posa sa main sur son épaule. « Colo--_John_. » L'utilisation de son prénom, fait inusuel pour Carson tira Sheppard de la contemplation de ses mains. Carson ébaucha un sourire. « Je sais où il est … »

**oOo**

Evan Lorne détestait les clichés. Le genre de truc que personne n'oserait plus dans un film sans risquer de voir la salle pliée en deux alors que le film est dit « noir ». Yep, il détestait les clichés, genre gros méchants habillés de noir, avec lunettes noires, et, fin du fin, moustaches noires. Oh, et il ne fallait pas oublier le cliché du « good cop, bad cop ». Yep, surtout pas. Avec un méchant qui essaye de jouer les gentils et un méchant qui, bah, qui reste lui-même, œil menaçant et petit jeu de « faisons craquer les articulations de notre main » histoire de les assouplir un peu avant de s'attaquer à une petite partie de punching-ball. Non, vraiment, Evan Lorne n'aimait pas les clichés. Les clichés c'était nul.

Et ça faisait mal.

Sa tête rebondit contre le mur suite à un coup de poing particulièrement violent. Evidemment, ses ex-employeurs avaient trouvé judicieux de placer la chaise sur laquelle il était ficelé contre le mur.

« Voyons, Major, ce n'est pas si difficile que cela ? » fit une voix féminine sur sa droite. « Nous voulons juste savoir où vous avez été. Curieusement, le traceur de votre véhicule a été mis hors fonction … certainement, en raison d'un choc sur la route, n'est-ce pas ? » La voix contenait un poil d'ironie, un poil d'exaspération … « Dès que vous nous aurez répondu, je vous promets que vous pourrez regagner vos quartiers. Nous sommes juste … » La voix chercha quelques seconde ses mots. « Inquiets pour _lui_. Très inquiets. Vous savez qu'il est dans un état très fragile, non ? »

Cliché, cliché, cliché, pensa Evan. Le laisser retourner dans ses quartiers ? Inquiète pour McKay ? Non mais franchement, pour qui cette psychopathe le prenait-il ?

Un autre coup, à l'estomac cette fois, lui coupa le souffle.

« _Tststststststst_, Major vous n'êtes pas très raisonnable … » Une main se posa sur la joue d'Evan. La caresse le fit frissonner. « Mais je suis sûre que nous arriverons à vous convaincre, huhu ? » La main se fit plus ferme et agrippa son menton et Evan se retrouva nez à nez avec une paire d'yeux gris. Froids les yeux, vides de toute humanité. « Lewis ici va vous aider un peu, vous _guider_ sur la bonne voie … Lewis ? »

Le coup que Lewis lui asséna fut assez violent pour lui briser l'arcade sourcilière. Juste avant que tout devienne noir, Evan pensa que le seul cliché qui valait le coup dans ce genre de situation c'était celui où le héros perdait connaissance.

**oOo**

Sheppard fixait les feuilles que Carson lui avait données.

« Vous êtes sûr de vous ? »

Carson leva les yeux au ciel. « Oui Colonel, je suis sûr de moi. De toute manière, il n'y a aucune chance pour que ces chiffres produisent tous les coordonnées d'une ville sans que cela soit voulu ! Vous voyez … » Il prit les feuilles des mains du militaire et les posa sur le bureau. « Ces chiffres indiquent les coordonnées, longitude et latitude, de nos deux villes de naissance et cette flèche les relie à ces coordonnées --»

« Celle de Colorado Springs ? »

« Oui et donc, logiquement, celui-ci qui indique le lieu de naissance de Rodney pointe vers celui-ci qui -- »

« Doit indiquer celui du lieu où il est retenu. »

Carson était extatique. « Oui. Il n'y a pas d'autre explication possible, tout se tient, c'est si simple en fait que --»

Il fut une fois de plus interrompu par Sheppard. Ce dernier indiquait les autres lignées de chiffres. « Et ça, ça veut dire quoi ? »

« Oh, ça. Rien. »

Sheppard haussa un sourcil. Carson soupira.

« La personne qui nous a envoyés ce message a essayé de, disons, noyer le poisson. Il y a 60 pages de chiffres comme ceux-là qui ne veulent rien dire. Mais ceux là, » il pointa du doigt les séries de chiffres surlignés. « Ceux-là, sont notre clé pour retrouver Rodney. »

Sheppard fixait toujours le papier, silencieusement ce qui énervait un peu Carson. Bloody Hell ! Ne voyait-il pas qu'ils avaient enfin une piste sérieuse !

« Pourquoi vous ? » fit brusquement Sheppard.

Ce fut au tour de Carson de hausser les sourcils. « Comment ça pourquoi moi ? »

« Pourquoi vous avoir envoyé ce message à vous et non à Elisabeth ou à moi ? »

Carson croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Ah, ce que ces militaires pouvaient être obtus parfois ! « Colonel, vous souvenez vous de la manière dont les Colonels Sumner et Everett ont traité les scientifiques sur Atlantis ? »

« Euh, non, oui, enfin en quoi cela est-il lié à --»

« John, sans vouloir vous vexer, les militaires du SGC n'ont qu'une patience très limitée pour nous autres pauvres blouses blanches. Ils nous voient à la limite, comme le Colonel Everett, comme dignes de protection mais pas comme des égaux. CQFD : nous ne sommes pas dangereux. »

« Oh … »

« Oui, Oh. Qui penserait à surveiller le MCO ? Même pas un vrai scientifique ! » S'exclama Carson.

Cette dernière remarque arracha un sourire à Sheppard. « Hey Doc', Rodney a déteint sur vous plus que vous le pensez. » Carson sourit à son tour. Combien de fois avait-il en effet du supporter les remarques de Rodney à propos de la médecine que l'astrophysicien comparait au vaudou et autres pratiques barbares et paiennes.

« John, » il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Sheppard. « Nous allons le retrouver. Celui qui est derrière ça, » Carson agitait la feuille couverte de chiffres, « savait que ce message ne serait pas intercepté s'il me l'envoyait. L'homme connaît ma passion pour la navigation maritime d'où les coordonnées.» Carson voyait bien que Sheppard avait du mal à y croire, il y avait eu tant de fausses joies, tant de pistes qui n'avaient mené à rien, cela semblait presque trop beau, trop simple …

Sheppard ferma les yeux et Carson sentit un frisson traverser le corps de son ami. Puis John se redressa, récupéra sa veste et son arme et se tourna vers Carson un petit sourire sur les lèvres. « Vous avez une voiture de location je crois Carson ? »

« Euh, oui, une Ford. »

« Bien, alors en route pour … ? » Il leva des yeux interrogateurs vers Carson.

« Halcyon, » précisa Carson.

**TBC … Ouais, c'est court mais je suis en congés à partir du 3 juillet donc, la suite devrait arriver bientôt (et avec un peu de chance, la fin), merci encore de votre fidélité !**

(11) Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi Carson aidait Elisabeth a trier les candidatures dans le zode Intruder/AI, maintenant, on sait pourquoi : c'est à cause de John qui lui sauve la mise pour sauver son Roro (hihihihi) !


	8. Chapter 8

_**Z'êtes trop des anges de continuer à suivre cette fic' ! Bon, ça y'est, je suis en congés donc, si ma muse est ok et s'il continue de faire un temps de m, je devrais pouvoir updater régulièrement. Bonne lecture !**_

**oOo**

**8** – Elie aurait du s'en douter mais après toutes ses années, elle ne pensait tout simplement pas qu'_il_ s'intéressait encore à eux. Elle avait eu un choc en voyant l'étiquette du manteau de son mystérieux inconnu – celui-là même qui occupait le lit son fils ! En tenue _d'Adam_ ! – « US ARMY ». Elle avait failli lâcher le volant en reconnaissant le sigle. _Il_ était à nouveau après eux et _il_ avait envoyé cet homme pour … pour … Pour quoi d'ailleurs ? On ne pouvait pas dire qu'il avait l'air bien dangereux. Non, bien sûr, _il_ la connaissait si bien ! _Il_ savait qu'elle aurait pitié de ces … ces grands yeux bleus si … si … _raaaaah_, elle était furieuse ! Comment avait-elle pu relâcher sa garde !

Elle était arrivée en dérapage semi contrôlé dans l'allée de leur petite maison, faisant crisser les pneus et exploser les graviers. Elle connaissait son fils, il avait du ramener chez eux ce qu'il prenait pour une pauvre âme égarée. Il était comme elle, trop naïf, trop crédule. Si vulnérable.

Elle était entrée en trombe dans la maison, avait entendu le babillement de Léo dans sa chambre et avait compris que l'intrus était là-haut, avec lui. Son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour et elle avait foncé dans la cuisine, là, elle avait soulevé la lourde trappe menant au cellier et était descendue, remontant quelques secondes plus tard avec son fusil de chasse, acheté il y avait de cela une vingtaine d'années, lorsqu'elle avait encore peur qu'_il_ ne la retrouve, qu'_il_ ne les retrouve tous les deux.

Et maintenant, Elie le tenait en joue et … et les grands yeux bleus faisaient merveille parce qu'il lui faudrait être sacrément inhumaine pour ne pas y lire détresse, peur et incompréhension. Elle soupira … et faillit appuyer sur la détente lorsque Léo apparut devant elle comme un diable sorti de sa boite !

« MAMAN ! _NON_ ! Regarde, Mlle Jinx ! Il l'a sauvée. Gertie Stewart et Zebb Shaeffer, ces deux abrutis congénitaux – je sais que tu n'aimes pas que l'on dise du mal des autres gens maman, mais je t'ai entendue appeler Gertie Stewart et Zebb Shaeffer comme ça mercredi dernier lorsqu'ils sont venus au café, donc si tu le dis, c'est que c'est vrai et que je peux le dire aussi, hein – ces deux abrutis congénitaux de Gertie Stewart et Zebb Shaeffer ont essayé de lui écraser le crâne ! » Léo brandissait son chat, secouant le pauvre animal devant le nez d'Elie. « Le crâne maman ! A grand coup de barre de fer. »

Léo serrait Mlle Jinx dans ces bras, il fronça les sourcils. « Hu, je crois que c'est certainement le problème avec les abrutis congénitaux, comme ils n'ont plus de cerveaux – c'est pour ça qu'on les appelle des abrutis, hein maman ? - ils tentent de détruire ceux des autres. A coup de barre de fer, c'était terrible ! » Il fourra le nez dans le cou du chat puis releva brusquement la tête. « Mais David est arrivé ! Et il l'a sauvée ! » De nouveau un froncement de sourcil. « Seulement … il a perdu ses ailes. »

Léo, Mlle Jinx toujours dans ses bras, se rua soudainement sur le lit et empoigna David, le sortant manu militari de sous les draps. David poussa un yelp de surprise mais se laissa faire. « Tu vois maman, tu vois ! Plus d'ailes. »

Non, en effet, le dos pâle et tremblant ne portait pas d'ailes. Elie poussa un second soupir et vint s'asseoir sur le lit.

David avait les yeux clos, les paupières serrées et se mordait les lèvres. Il tenait le drap contre lui. Non, il était impossible que cet homme ait été envoyé ici pour les ramener au bercail, Léo et elle. S'il y avait quelqu'un de perdu ici, c'était bien lui. Elie sentit son fichu cœur d'artichaut fondre. Elle posa sa main sur l'épaule du mystérieux Ange de son fils.

« David ? »

Elie sentit un frisson parcourir le corps de David. Il ouvrit les yeux et se tourna vers elle. Encore ces yeux bleus … plus efficaces qu'un des charmes magiques tirés d'une des fables dont raffolait de Léo ! Le regard de David se posa sur le fusil qu'Elie avait toujours à la main. Il aurait pu facilement la désarmer, s'emparer de l'arme et après … après, faire ce qu'il voulait. Mais il ne bougea pas, son regard fixé sur l'arme. Elie se sentait mal à l'aise, coupable d'avoir pu suspecter quoique ce soit, du moins coupable d'avoir suspecté que David puisse leur faire du mal. Il souffrait visiblement trop lui-même pour être un danger pour les autres. Encore qu'il avait des choses à expliquer : d'où venait son manteau ? Comment s'était-il débarrassé de Gertie Stewart et Zebb Shaeffer ?

« Je vais la ranger. » Elie releva la détente et posa l'arme contre le mur près du lit. Elle pouvait sentir le regard de David sur elle, ou plus exactement sur l'arme. « Voilà, pour le moment, j'aimerais que vous répondiez à quelques questions et --»

« Léo. Vous devriez regarder s'il va bien. Ils le frappaient lorsque je suis arrivé dans l'allée. »

Elie cligna des yeux, bouche ouverte avant de se tourner vers Léo qui était lui aussi assis sur le lit, en tailleur, Mlle Jinx sur les genoux et qui les regardait, David et elle, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« LEO ! Mon Dieu ! Ils t'ont fait du mal, où ? Si jamais j'attrape ces deux petits voyous, ils vont passer un sale quart d'heure ! » Cria Elie, hors d'elle.

Le cri avait fait peur au chat. Il se trouvait désormais entre les genoux de David qui le fixait comme s'il s'agissait d'une créature extra-terrestre. Mais Elie avait autre chose de plus important à faire.

« LEO. Je veux une réponse. Maintenant ! »

Elle se tenait debout devant le lit, fixant son fils qui lui faisait la moue et jouait avec une boucle de sa couverture Splinter. « _Mamannnnnn_, je vais bien. C'est lui qui a perdu ses ailes. »

Elie leva les yeux au ciel. _Nondenon_ mais pourquoi ce gamin était-il aussi borné !

« Vous savez … » fit une petite voix derrière elle. « Je crois que Léo a raison. Mon dos me fait un peu mal, à cause de … » David fit un geste de la main désignant son dos et certainement ses fameuses ailes manquantes. « Je me demande si … si vous pourriez, euh, faire venir quelqu'un pour regarder ça ? »

Mlle Jinx avait élu domicile sur l'épaule gauche de David, enroulé sa queue autour de son cou et avait, ce qui devait être très, très inconfortable, voir douloureux, planté ses griffes pour se maintenir tranquillement en place. Pourtant, il la laissait faire. Et visiblement, il venait de donner à Elie une porte de sortie pour s'occuper de Léo.

« Oh, oui ! C'est une bonne idée ! Je vais appeler le docteur Fine. » Léo quitta la chambre en trombe.

Elie l'entendit parler au téléphone à la secrétaire de Radcliffe, lui racontant qu'ils avaient besoin du docteur pour examiner un ange. Encore heureux que Beth connaissait bien Léo !

« Je pense qu'il va bien, mais il est préférable de le faire examiner, pour en être sûr,» dit David.

Incroyable ! Il essayait de la rassurer alors que c'était elle qui l'avait menacé avec une arme.

« Qu'est-ce que … »

Elie ne le laissa pas finir sa phrase. Elle savait ce qu'il allait demander. Tous les gens qui ne connaissaient pas Léo posaient cette question la première fois qu'ils le rencontraient. _Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?_

« Il y a eu un … incident lors de l'accouchement. Le cordon ombilical s'est enroulé autour de son cou … » Elie ferma les yeux un moment. « Il aurait pu mourir. Il a manqué d'oxygène, pas longtemps, mais le mal était déjà fait. » (12)

Il y eut un silence dans la chambre.

David récupéra Mlle Jinx et la déposa sur ses genoux. Elle exécuta un petit tour à 180 degrés avant de s'installer confortablement. Lorsque David parla, ce fut sur le même ton, doux, presque hésitant, que lorsqu'il avait demandé un café. « Je voulais juste savoir ce que vous allez dire au médecin lorsqu'il sera arrivé ». Il leva les yeux vers Ellie et lui sourit timidement. « C'est quelqu'un d'extraordinaire. »

Bien sûr, il ne parlait pas du médecin.

Elie ne savait plus quoi dire. Il semblerait qu'avec ce mystérieux jeune homme, elle se trompait sans cesse. Et dire qu'elle se targuait d'être un bon juge des caractères.

« Je … je vais descendre accueillir Radcliffe. »

Ce fut tout ce qu'elle fut capable de balbutier avant de prendre littéralement la fuite. Elle eut juste le temps de ranger le fusil dans le cellier lorsque le crissement de pneus de voiture se fit entendre.

« MAMAAAAAN ! Le docteur Fine est là ! » Cria Léo.

« Oui, oui, je vois Léo. Hum, tu sais quoi, remonte dans ta chambre et prête à David quelques vêtements, tu veux bien ? »

Les yeux de Léo s'illuminèrent. « Oh, oui, bien sûr. J'avais complètement oublié que j'avais brûlé les siens. »

Brûlé … ? Ok, Elie ne voulait pas en savoir plus pour le moment. Elle regarda son fils grimper quatre à quatre les marches menant au deuxième étage et soupira. Juste à ce moment, de petits coups se firent entendre à la porte d'entrée. Elie ouvrit et posa un sourire qu'elle espérait naturel, sur son visage.

« Ah, Eliphet Breckenridge, pourquoi diable ne nous rencontrons nous que pour des visites professionnelles ? J'aimerais voir plus souvent ce superbe sourire ! » Annonça Radcliffe Fine en lançant une œillade entendue à Elie. Cette dernière ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Malgré leur âge respectif, Radcliffe restait un charmeur et ne ratait jamais une occasion de lui faire, au sens propre comme au figuré, de l'œil. Et si les circonstances avaient été différentes, Elie aurait sans doute fini par céder à ses avances … mais il était un peu trop tard maintenant.

« Radcliffe, toujours aussi beau parleur ! »

Radcliffe lui fit un clin d'œil. « Beau parleur oui, mais uniquement avec les belles dames. Bien », fit-il en claquant dans ses mains. « Que se passe t-il de si urgent ? Beth m'a parlé d'une histoire d'ailes ? Elie, il faudrait rappeler à ton fils que je ne suis pas vétérinaire, ok. Tu as de la chance, je n'étais pas très loin. La petite dernière de Gideon Clayton nous a fait une belle imitation de saut en parachute, _sans_ parachute, résultat, cheville fracturée et quatre semaines coincée dans sa chambre à regarder les arbres de sa fenêtre. Non mais franchement, vouloir sauter d'un arbre aussi haut, qu'ont-elles dans la tête les jeunes filles d'aujourd'hui, tu peux me le dire ? Bien où est donc ton Léo, hein, en train de s'occuper de son dernier petit rescapé ?»

Elie sourit. Radcliffe ne pouvait pas si bien dire … Elle allait appeler Léo, tout en se demandant comment elle allait le persuader de se faire examiner lorsqu'elle entendit son fils descendre les escaliers.

« … et vous verrez, le docteur Fine est très bien, très compétent aussi. C'est lui qui s'est occupé de Mlle Jinx lorsque je l'ai ramenée ici. Il lui a donné des comprimés et pouf ! elle n'était plus malade, donc vous voyez, il fera pareil pour vous. Ah, voilà nous y sommes. Bonjour docteur Fine !»

« Bonjour Léo, » fit Radcliffe sur un ton enjoué mais non surfait comme c'était souvent le cas des gens qui s'adressaient à Léo. « Et bien, tu me présentes ton ami ? »

Léo avait donné à David un de ses survêtements – un de ses préférés nota Elie, celui avec Michael Angelo, reconnaissable à son fameux bandana orange – mais il était un peu grand pour lui : les bas de pantalon cachaient ses pieds et il avait du retrousser les manches. Il avait vraiment l'air de quelqu'un habillé avec les vêtements d'un autre, un peu comme ces pauvres gens qui s'habillent à la Croix Rouge.

« Bien, sûr, » répondit Léo. « Docteur Fine, voici David, un ange. Vous devez le soigner comme ça, lorsque je retrouverai ses ailes, » il fit claquer ses doigts. « Hop, je n'aurai plus qu'à lui remettre et le tour sera joué. »

« Un … _ange_, vraiment ? » s'exclama Radcliffe, sourcil froncé en signe d'interrogation.

« Oui, Radcliffe, David est un ange … » s'empressa d'ajouter Elie. « … Un ange de rester ainsi avec nous et de nous aider. D'ailleurs, c'est à ce propos que je t'ai fait venir tu vois. Ces deux petites brutes de Gertie Stewart et Zebb Shaeffer, s'en sont pris à eux deux ce soir et --»

« Et à Mlle Jinx ! » rajouta Léo. « Mais elle va bien, grâce à David, sauf que lui, il a perdu ses ailes. »

« … Et j'aimerais que tu les examines, rapidement pour voir, si, si tout va bien, » termina Elie.

« Bien sûr, allez mon grand, à toi de passer en premier, vient par ici que je jette un petit coup d'œil à --»

« … ses côtes et ses bras, » précisa David. « Il … Il essayait de protéger Mlle Jinx lorsqu'ils ils s'en sont pris à lui. »

Radcliffe fronça les sourcils et resta un long moment à examiner David comme s'il essayait de déterminer si ce qu'il disait était vrai ou non, puis il se tourna à nouveau vers Léo.

« Allez vient avec moi dans le salon, nous allons voir ça de plus près. »

« Et après, ce sera le tour de David ? »

« Oui, après j'examinerai Monsieur … Monsieur comment au fait ? Je n'ai pas très bien compris votre nom.»

David sourit en tendant la main au docteur. « Hewlett. David Hewlett. »

Radcliffe lui serra la main. « Oui, oui, bien, ensuite nous nous occuperons de Monsieur Hewlett. »

**oOo**

Radcliffe rejoignit Elie dans la cuisine. Il avait terminé d'examiner Léo et le mystérieux Monsieur Hewlett. Il posa sa valisette sur la table et se lava les mains à l'évier. Lorsqu'il parla, sa voix était pleine de colère.

« Son dos est couvert d'ecchymoses ! Rien de bien sérieux mais je lui ai donné un myorelaxant et un léger antidouleur. »

Elie relâcha le souffle qu'elle retenait depuis que Radcliffe était entré dans la cuisine. « Ses petites brutes ! Ses … ses … » Ses mains se resserrèrent sur la bouilloire qu'elle tenait.

« Abrutis congénitaux ? » proposa Radcliffe avec un sourire et un haussement de sourcil.

« _Ooooooh_ non, ça c'est encore trop gentil pour qualifier ces petites … petites … raaaah ! » Et avec ce cri, elle déposa violemment la bouilloire sur une des plaques. Elle ferma les yeux et obligea sa respiration à se calmer avant de les rouvrir puis elle se tourna vers Radcliffe. « Tu veux un thé ? »

« Avec plaisir si tu en prends un avec moi. »

Ils attendirent en silence que l'eau se mette à bouillir et s'installèrent autour de la table. Au bout d'un moment, Elie rompit le silence.

« Merci, pour Léo. »

« Ne sois pas stupide, tu sais bien que je l'adore ce gamin. »

Elie hocha la tête. « Tu es le seul médecin qu'il supporte. »

« Ouaip, ce gamin a décidément très bon goût. »

Elie sourit. Le silence s'installa à nouveau. Cette fois ce fut Radcliffe qui parla le premier.

« Et ce … ce David, c'est qui au juste ? »

O Mon Dieu ! David, elle l'avait presque oublié ! « Oh, c'est le fils d'une vieille amie. Il est juste de passage. Il va bien au moins ? » demanda-t-elle.

Radcliffe la dévisagea d'un air soupçonneux. « Huuu, il souffre de légère malnutrition. Je dirais aussi qu'il est déshydraté. Je t'ai fait une petite prescription pour lui aussi. »

« Et … Il n'a _rien_ ? »

« Nope. Rien de rien, mais cela n'a pas grand-chose d'étonnant lorsque tu écoutes le récit de Léo sur le sauvetage de son chat ! »

« Vraiment ? »

Radcliffe haussa les sourcils. « Comment ça, tu n'as pas demandé à Léo ce qui c'était passé dans l'allée ? » s'étonna t-il.

« Heu, non, à vrai dire j'étais tellement soulagé qu'il aille bien … » et surtout très occupée à menacer avec une arme son sauveur justement ! pensa t-elle en se pinçant la lèvre tant elle se sentait coupable d'avoir douté de David.

Radcliffe se leva et déposa un baiser sur ses cheveux. « Je te laisse, j'ai encore quelques personnes à voir. Appelle moi demain que nous voyions ce que nous pouvons faire pour régler le cas des, hu, comment Léo les appelle t-il au fait, ah oui, les deux _abrutis congénitaux_. »

Elie le raccompagna à la porte et lui souhaita bonne nuit, puis elle se dirigea vers la salle à manger. Il était temps en effet qu'elle en apprenne un peu plus sur ce qui c'était passé ce soir derrière le Beagle.

**TBC … **

(12) Moi pas médecin alors moi pas savoir si c'est possible, donc vous pas taper SVP ! LOL.


	9. Chapter 9

**Et voici un autre petit chapitre (écrit sous l'orage et sous la pluie, grrrrrr !). **

**oOo**

**9** – « Colonel … » marmonna Carson.

« Pas un mot Carson, c'est compris, » répondit Sheppard, la mâchoire serrée et les yeux concentrés sur la carte routière qu'il tenait entre les mains. « Pas un _seul_ mot. »

Carson soupira et se reconcentra quant à lui sur la route.

Cela faisait bientôt 6 heures qu'ils roulaient, traversant le Colorado comme s'ils avaient le diable aux trousses. Le diable ! Si seulement … là au moins, ils sauraient à qui ils avaient à faire. Malheureusement, tout ce qu'ils savaient, c'était que l'organisation qui était derrière la disparition de Rodney avait des liens avec le SGC. Raison pour laquelle ils n'avaient informé personne de leur découverte, pas même Elisabeth. Carson ne voulait pas être celui qui se chargerait de lui annoncer la nouvelle lorsqu'ils auraient enfin retrouvé Rodney. Elle sera, avec raison, furieuse qu'ils n'aient pas eu confiance en elle, mais Sheppard ne voulait prendre aucun risque. Et ils s'étaient donc lancés sur la route, sans réellement réfléchir.

Sheppard avait dit à Landry qu'il avait besoin de prendre un peu de distance avec « tout ça » et le Général avait eu l'air ravi de s'en débarrasser. Il fallait dire que Sheppard ne rendait pas la vie facile aux enquêteurs du SGC.

Il avait été plus facile pour Carson de quitter Cheyenne Mountain : il avait dit à Elisabeth que s'occuper du recrutement de tous ces jeunes scientifiques au CV de rêve lui plombait le moral. Elle avait été heureuse qu'il accompagne Sheppard pour un petit Road Trip.

Ils étaient passés à l'appartement de Carson qui avait rapidement préparé un sac de voyage, avaient fait quelques courses et hop, ils s'étaient retrouvés sur la route vers Halcyon.

Sheppard avait décidé que prendre un autre transport comme l'avion, bien que plus rapide, était trop dangereux. Ils étaient moins faciles à repérer s'ils étaient en voiture. Comme il s'agissait d'une simple voiture de location, elle n'était équipée d'aucun traceur. Le problème c'était qu'elle n'était pas non plus équipée d'un GPS et Carson avait la désagréable impression qu'ils étaient perdus. Ils auraient du prendre la sortie précédente, il en était sûr. Le problème c'était qu'il avait laissé les fonctions de co pilote à Sheppard. Il aurait du se rappeler de ce que lui avait dit Rodney : « Sheppard est capable de se perdre dans l'aile épicerie fine d'un supermarché ! »

Carson avait pris le volant, ce qui était logique vu que la voiture avait été louée sous son nom, et puis Sheppard était un peu trop nerveux pour conduire. Il avait donc été relégué au rôle de co pilote et résultat : ils tournaient en rond.

Ok, se dit Carson en apercevant la pompe à essence qu'ils avaient déjà passé il y avait une bonne demi-heure, temps de reprendre les choses en main. Il mit son clignotant et s'engagea sur la petite contre allée conduisant au restaurant se trouvant derrière la station service.

« Hey ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ! Bon sang Beckett, si vous n'êtes pas capable de conduire, dites le moi, je vais prendre --» grogna Sheppard.

« Rien du tout », le coupa sèchement Carson. « Nous nous arrêtons pour faire un break, j'ai faim et soif, et surtout, pour savoir _où_ nous sommes exactement ! »

Nouveau grognement de Sheppard.

« Colonel, nous sommes perdus, et comme nous avons encore un bon bout de chemin jusqu'au Montana (13), vous serez d'accord avec moi pour dire qu'il est préférable d'éviter les « petits détours ». »

Cette fois, Sheppard poussa un soupir.

« Bien, puisque que nous sommes d'accord. Je crois qu'un café allongé nous fera le plus grand bien. »

**oOo**

Ils s'installèrent dans l'un des petits box situés au fond du restaurant. Ce dernier était pratiquement désert.

« Colonel … _John_ ? » appela doucement Carson. « Vous devriez aller faire un brin de toilette, je vais nous commander un petit déjeuner. Vous vous sentirez mieux après. »

John se leva, à contre cœur, et se dirigea vers les toilettes.

Il se sentait coupable. Ils ne devraient pas être là, à siroter tranquillement un café pendant que Rodney … Il ferma les yeux, combattant un vertige. Mon Dieu, Rodney ! Ses pensées étaient sans cesse tournées vers lui, refusant d'imaginer ce qu'il était en train de subir, refusant de penser au pire … Rodney était vivant et il allait le retrouver. C'était tout ce qui comptait, se concentrer sur ça : le retrouver. Pour le reste … un frisson parcourut John. Et bien quoiqu'il se soit passé, quoique Rodney ait vécu entre les mains de ces ravisseurs, John serait là pour lui. Ensembles, ils pouvaient tout traverser. Tout vaincre.

John se redressa et contempla son reflet dans le miroir se trouvant au dessus de l'évier. Il avait l'air … vieux. Non, pas vieux. Ancien. Comme s'il avait vécu plusieurs vies en une. Des émotions, parfois contradictoires, et toutes violentes, l'assaillaient. Colère, haine, amour, désespoir … Avant Atlantis, pour « gérer » ses sentiments, il employait une méthode que d'aucun jugeront archaïque certes, mais qui avait fait ses preuves : il se saoulait.

Il s'était saoulé à la mort de Holland (14), comme à celle de Dex et de Mitch (14). Comme à celle de tous ceux au côté desquels il avait combattu. Il s'était saoulé en apprenant qu'il était muté à McMurdo, il s'était saoulé avant de partir sur Atlantis … Ouais, une méthode qui avait fait ses preuves vraiment. Surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de se mentir et d'enfouir au plus profond de soi, les sentiments qui vous font souffrir. Trois bières et hop, oubli salvateur. Mais pas sur Atlantis, pas avec Rodney …

Rodney McKay, super génius, titulaire de deux doctorats, le type le plus insensible qu'il ait jamais rencontré, capable de tirer des larmes au Marine le plus endurci. Rodney qui était incapable de mentir (15) et ne supportait pas davantage le mensonge, Rodney qui savait si bien lui tirer les vers du nez, Rodney qui l'obligeait à faire face à ses fantômes. Rodney qui l'obligeait à être lui-même,

John sourit à son reflet. Rodney …

_Je t'aime …_

**oOo**

« Merci mademoiselle » dit Carson à la serveuse qui venait de déposer leur commande sur la table. Hummmmmmmmm, café, œufs brouillés, bacon, harsh brown, en un mot, miam. Carson allait se servir lorsque son téléphone portable sonna.

« Allo ? »

_ Halò ?//_

« Mamaidh ? »

Carson jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et fit un rapide calcul. Il était un peu plus de 11 heures à Paisley. Il étouffa un juron. Il avait promis à sa mère de lui donner des nouvelles de leurs recherches.

_// Gaolach thu, Ciamar a tha thu?//_

« Tha mi gu math, mamaidh. Ciamar a tha thu fhèin? »

_// Tha mi gu math, tapadh leat.//_

« Maman, je ne vais pas pouvoir rester longtemps au téléphone mais -- »

_//M__ò__ Dia ! Il est arrivé quelque chose à ton ami, c'est ça ?//_

« Non, non maman, au contraire … mais nous somme, euh, en pleine, euh, recherches et tu sais, le temps presse vraiment et --»

_//N'en dis pas plus mon chéri, je comprends. J'espère que vous le retrouverez vite.//_

Carson échangea quelques banalités avec sa mère, notamment il prit des nouvelles de sa plus jeune sœur qui venait de se marier puis il raccrocha, non sans avoir promis une bonne dizaine de fois de la rappeler s'ils avaient des nouvelles. Curieusement, sa mère aimait bien Rodney qu'elle avait vu une fois, juste avant leur départ pour Atlantis. Mais il fallait dire que sa mère avait un don : elle savait voir au-delà des apparences. Elle avait su tout de suite qui se cachait derrière cet homme aux manières brusques et directes.

Carson soupira et rangea son téléphone portable dans sa poche, il allait enfin se servir un peu de bacon et d'œuf dont la seule odeur lui mettait l'eau à la bouche, au sens propre du terme, lorsque Sheppard revint des toilettes. Le militaire s'écrasa sur son siège, fixant le repas devant lui d'un regard vague.

« John, vous devez manger. »

Un petit mouvement de tête fut tout ce que Carson reçut comme réponse. Sheppard se mit à donner de petits coups de fourchette dans ses œufs et à déchiqueter son bacon.

« Euh, Colonel, ce sont _déjà_ des oeufs brouillés vous savez, » essaya de plaisanter Carson.

Sheppard lui lança un regard noir.

Oula ! Ok, il était temps de faire une petite diversion. « Hum, il y a quelque chose que … que j'aimerais vous montrer. Je voulais attendre que nous ayons fini mais … » il fit une grimace en regardant l'assiette de Sheppard. « Cette vision de massacre culinaire m'a coupé l'appétit et donc … » il posa son ordinateur portable sur la table après avoir repoussé son assiette. « J'ai une ou deux petites choses qui vont, je l'espère, vous intéresser. » Carson alluma l'ordinateur et tapota un moment. « Voilà. » Il tourna l'écran vers Sheppard. « Je crois que je sais qui nous a envoyé ce petit message. »

**oOo**

« Alors ? » demanda Kathleen Merryweather sur un ton cachant mal son impatience ainsi qu'une bonne dose d'irritation. Assise derrière son bureau, elle fixait les deux hommes debout devant elle. « Il vous a dit où il était ? »

L'Agent Lashawn sourit en faisant craquer les jointures de ses doigts. Des jointures rouges et écorchées.

« Désolée, M'dame. On a rien pu en tirer. C'est un dur à cuir. Et là, il est en mode « repeat » : grade, numéro d'identification, nom et prénom. Saleté de Marine !» Grommela Lashawn.

« Ouais, » ajouta l'agent Elrod. « On a même essayé un petit cocktail maison mais ça a pas donné grand-chose non plus. Il n'est pas très … cohérent. »

« Génial, » marnonna Kathleen. « _Huuuuuuu_, qu'est-ce qu'il dit exactement ? »

« Euh, il parle de beagles, c'est une race de chiens je crois, et puis d'un grand chef, » répondit l'agent Elrod en haussant les épaules.

« Un grand chef ? »

« Oui, je vous ai dit qu'il n'était pas très cohérent. Ca arrive parfois ? Les gens ne réagissent pas tous de la même manière, hey, une fois j'en ai même eu un qui --»

« JE ME FICHE COMPLETEMENT DE VOS FAITS D'ARME ! Je veux des réponses, » hurla kathleen. C'était désespérant ! N'était-elle donc entourée que d'une bande d'incapables ?

« Ok, ok. On va réessayer, mais tout ce qu'il sait dire c'est vive le grand chef des Highlands, encore un truc étranger, j'aime pas les --»

« QUOI ! Les Highlands ? Vous êtes sûr ? » Kathleen s'était levée d'un bond.

Les deux agents échangèrent un regard étonné. Elrod hocha la tête. « Euh, oui. »

« BECKETT ! Ca ne peut être que lui ! » Cria Kathleen en claquant des mains, ravie de la tournure des évènements. Oubliant les deux hommes dans son bureau, elle attrapa son téléphone et hurla à son interlocuteur. « Vérifiez tous les appels téléphoniques du docteur Beckett Carson. TOUTE DE SUITE ! » Puis elle se rassit et tourna son siège vers la fenêtre. « Maintenant, nous avons une piste, » murmura t-elle.

**oOo**

Carson avala son café puis se lança. « Comme je vous l'ai dit, je pensais que seules ces suites de chiffres avaient un sens. »

« Des coordonnées, » répondit Sheppard.

Carson hocha la tête. « Oui, des coordonnées, mais pas _ça_. » Il pointa le doigt vers l'écran de l'ordinateur. « Ca, c'est une phrase, il m'a fallu du temps, et le décodeur que j'ai emprunté au docteur Lee, pour arriver à … _Tada_ ! »

Sheppard se pencha vers l'écran et lut à voix haute. « Semper fidelis … »

« Oui, oui, toujours fidèles ! » s'exclama Carson, très excité. « C'est la devise des Marines ! Je vous fiche mon billet que notre mystérieux informateur est un Marine. Et là, » Carson indiqua une autre série de chiffres. « C'est un grade : O-4, c'est-à-dire, major. »

« Donc, si je vous suis bien, l'homme qui vous a envoyé ce mail est Major dans les Marines ? »

« Oui, et là, là c'est le nec plus ultra. » Carson était rouge d'excitation. « Ces chiffres forment l'exacte combinaison d'une planète. »

« Une planète ? »

« Oui, une planète de la Voie Lactée. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas eu l'opportunité de fouiller dans la base de données pour trouver laquelle, mais je suis sûre que c'est ça. »

« Euh, désolé Doc' mais votre spécialité c'est la médecine et la génétique, non, pas l'astrophysique alors peut-être que -- »

Carson leva les yeux au ciel. « Croyez moi Colonel, après un an passé avec Rodney, difficile de ne pas retenir une ou deux choses par ci par là, vous savez comme il déteste devoir s'interrompre pour expliquer quoique ce soit. »

Sheppard hocha la tête.

« Et bien, disons que pour limiter ses remarques désobligeantes à mes qualités sorcier vaudou, » Carson vit Sheppard sourire à cette remarque. « J'ai été obligé d'en apprendre un peu plus que nécessaire, du moins pour un médecin. Je peux donc vous assurer que l'homme que nous recherchons est un major dans les Marines et qu'il est lié d'une manière ou d'une autre à la planète que désigne ce code. »

« Ce qui ne nous avance pas beaucoup, » répondit Sheppard. Savoir que quelqu'un du SGC était mêlé d'une manière ou d'une autre à tout ça le rendait furieux. Il avait eu raison de ne rien dire à Landry !

Carson soupira. « Non peut-être pas maintenant, mais cela nous donne une bonne idée sur l'identité de cet allié, et qui sait, nous aurons peut-être encore besoin de lui lorsque nous aurons retrouvé Rodney. Nous saurons à qui faire confiance.»

Sheppard hocha la tête. « Ouais, en attendant de rencontrer ce mystérieux Major, je crois qu'il est temps de reprendre la route. »

« Oh, oui, et la bonne cette fois. Je crois que je vais prendre la place de co pilote si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient. »

**oOo**

« Aaaargh ! Colonel, attention !» cria Carson pour la unième fois.

« Désolé Carson, » grommela Sheppard.

Carson avait porté une main à son cœur, l'autre agrippait le plan. _Nondenon_, quelle idée il avait eu de laisser le militaire conduire. Sans doute Sheppard était-il un excellent pilote mais dans les airs pas sur terre ! Il venait une fois de plus de prendre la sortie d'autoroute en doublant au dernier moment. Génial, ou ils se perdaient ou ils perdaient la vie ! Carson avait toujours aimé conduire, en fait, il avait même participé à quelques rallyes en Ecosse. Et dire que Sheppard avait fait des remarques à Rodney sur sa manière de piloter le Jumper !

« Oui, et bien, vous serez vraiment désolé lorsque je serai mort et que je reviendrai vous hanter ! Nous autres écossais prenons les affaires de fantômes très au sérieux vous savez,» grommela t-il, les dents serrées.

Sheppard se tourna vers lui. « Des fantômes, vraiment ? Le genre drap blanc et chaînes ? »

« MAINS SUR LE VOLANT ! YEUX SUR LA ROUTE ! » Cria Carson.

« Oups, désolé. » Malheureusement, les yeux du Colonel reflétaient plus son amusement qu'un air contrit.

Carson lui jeta un regard noir puis baissa les yeux vers le plan. Il le défroissa et après quelques minutes déclara. « Bien, nous devrions rester sur cette départementale pendant une trentaine de km, ce qui signifie que nous allons rester en vie encore une bonne demi heure, alléluia ! »

« Aha très drôle Carson. »

**oOo**

Cela faisait trois bonnes heures qu'ils étaient repartis lorsque Sheppard se mit à jeter des coups d'œil inquiets à son rétroviseur. Carson comprit qu'il se passait quelque chose lorsque Sheppard se pencha vers la banquette arrière et lui lança. « Prenez le volant ! »

« Mais …. Que se passe t-il ? » Carson prit le volant alors que Sheppard avait toujours le pieds sur l'accélérateur. Une fois que Sheppard fut enfin passé derrière, Carson prit les commandes, répétant sa question. « Bloddy Hell Major, qu'est-ce qui se passe ! » La peur lui fit oublier le grade du militaire et ce dernier, occupé à chargé son 9mn, ne releva pas l'erreur.

« Carson, avez-vous dit à qui que ce soit où nous étions ? » demanda Sheppard sur un ton froid.

« Non bien sûr ! Pour qui me prenez vous ! Et est-ce que vous allez me dire ce qui se passe, oui ou non ! »

Sheppard n'eut pas à répondre. Carson les vit. Deux points noirs dans le ciel. Des hélicoptères, juste à quelques km derrière eux.

« Vous croyez qu'ils sont après nous ? » demanda t-il.

« Peut-être … Mieux vaut être prudent. »

Carson hocha la tête mais ses yeux ne cessaient de surveiller l'avancée des hélico dans le rétroviseur.

« Je me demande comment ils ont pu nous retrouver … » fit Sheppard.

Carson pâlit. _OMONDIEU_ ! Le coup de fil de sa mère …

« Oh non. C'est … je crois que c'est de ma faute. _OMonDieu_ je suis désolé, désolé …. »

« Wowowowowo, on se calme. Qu'est-ce qui est de votre faute ? »

« Ma mère … »

Sheppard haussa les sourcils en signe d'incompréhension. « Votre mère … ? »

« Elle m'a appelé tout à l'heure lorsque nous étions au restaurant, je … je ne pensais pas que --»

« Et merde, » grogna Sheppard. « Ils devaient surveiller vos appels, ce qui signifie qu'ils ont aussi … » Il ne termina pas sa phrase. Carson le vit serrer les poings et la mâchoire.

« Le message … » murmura Carson qui venait de comprendre.

« Oui, c'est plus que probable. Vous savez ce que ça veut dire ? »

« Euh, non, quoi ? » balbutia Carson au bord de la crise de panique.

« Que nous devons trouver un autre moyen de transport. » Il fit un clin d'œil à Carson qui se demanda ce que le militaire avait comme idée derrière la tête.

**TBC … **

(13) Halcyon n'existe pas (enfin, pas à ma connaissance) et j'ai décidé de la situer dans le Montana, à la frontière entre l'Idaho et le Wyoming.

(14) Episode Phantoms (309) et Retour sur Terre (109).

(15) C'est Rodney lui-même qui le dit dans En pleine tempête, mais de toute manière, il est trop entier et sûr de lui pour prendre la peine de mentir, notre Roro !

(16) Traduction (approximative …) :

Mamaidh. Maman.

Gaolach thu, Ciamar a tha thu? Mon petit chéri, comment vas tu ?

Tha mi gu math, ciamar a tha thu fhèin. Je vais bien et toi comment vas-tu ?

Tha mi gu math, tapadh leat. Je vais bien, je te remercie.


	10. Chapter 10

**Et un autre petit chapitre. Je vous offre du John, du Carson, de l'Evan et du Rodney ; z'êtes gâtées, hein ? Biz à toutes et bonne lecture !**

**oOo**

**10** – _//Roger. Nous avons la cible en vue !//_

Carson sursauta en entendant la voix du pilote du premier hélico. Comment était-ce possible ? Il fixa Sheppard dans le rétroviseur. Le militaire tenait un petit instrument à la main que Carson reconnut tout de suite.

« Un détecteur ! Vous avez récupéré un détecteur ? »

« Yep, et vous savez quoi ? Cette petite merveille ne permet pas uniquement de détecter des sources d'énergie, humaines ou non, correctement programmée, vous pouvez aussi en faire un récepteur d'ondes courtes distances, et longues aussi … probablement. »

Carson avait la bouche ouverte en un O de surprise. Sheppard haussa les épaules. « Et bien quoi, vous croyez être le seul à avoir appris un ou deux trucs au contact du super génie d'Atlantis ? »

Carson sourit puis soupira. « Ok, nous savons que ces types sont après nous mais cela ne me dit pas comment nous allons les semer et --»

« Oh, mais nous n'allons pas les semer. »

« Comment ça nous n'allons pas les semer ! » s'exclama Carson.

« Nope. Je vous ai dit que nous avions besoin d'un autre moyen de transport et il se trouve que ça fait une éternité que je n'ai pas piloté un hélico. J'aime bien les Jumper mais les inhibiteurs inertiels diminuent un peu le plaisir du pilotage. » Sheppard remua les sourcils et sourit. « Pas d'effet « papillons » dans l'estomac, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. »

Oho, Carson n'aimait pas ça. Pas du tout, du tout. Il détestait voler, point. Et l'effet « papillons » ne lui disait rien de bon. « Et comment comptez vous vous y prendre ? » demanda t-il. Il avait un peu peur de la réponse. Avec Sheppard on ne savait jamais …

« Oh, c'est très simple. Nous allons avoir un accident de voiture, » lui répondit Sheppard, son petit sourire toujours sur les lèvres.

_Et merde_, pensa Carson.

**oOo**

_Woooooooaaaaouuu_. Un kaléidoscope de couleurs explosait derrière ses paupières. Des couleurs genre années 70. Orange et jaune vifs, rose fushia et vert prairie. Ouais, comme au temps des hippies. Des couleurs sous acide. _Huuuuu_, il était complètement, mais alors complètement _High_, comme auraient dit les sus mentionnés Hippies. Encore que pour le moment, il était plutôt _bas_ que haut.

Sa tête ballottait contre les fesses du type qui le portait et à chaque mouvement, les couleurs jouaient à redéfinir les nuances de l'arc en ciel. Trop _cooooooooooooool_ ! Sauf que … non. Ce n'est pas cool du tout lui souffla une petite voix émanant de la partie de son cerveau qui n'était pas complètement droguée. Et possédait un fort instinct de survie. Ah, pas cool ? Non, ces types vont t'éliminer. ELI-MI-NER chantonna la petite voix. Oh. Oui, oh soupira la petite voix. _Huuu_, pas cool, pas cool du tout … en fait, c'était surtout un peu inquiétant ce dialogue avec lui-même.

_Ouch_ ! Il fut balancé sans grande précaution sur un lit, ou un matelas, ou bien un divan. _Huuu_, pas important. Ce qui était important en revanche, c'était ce qu'il voyait maintenant qu'il avait décidé d'ouvrir les yeux.

L'homme – l'agent Jones ou l'agent Smith ? – qui l'avait si gentiment déposé là tenait une arme à la main et arborait un sourire pas sympathique du tout, sur le visage.

_DANNNNNNNNNNNGERRRRRR_ ! Hurla la petite voix.

Et Evan réagit automatiquement. Son pied gauche partit comme une fusée, faisant sauter l'arme des mains de l'homme. Sans laisser à ce dernier le temps de se remettre de sa surprise, le pied droit d'Evan s'écrasa sur son visage, lui explosant le nez. L'homme tomba comme une masse. Les pieds d'Evan aussi. Il ferma les yeux et poussa un long soupir.

Ok, tout ce qui lui restait à faire, c'était de se lever et de ficher le camp d'ici. Simple comme bonjour, non ?

Evan ouvrit un œil, puis l'autre. La pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait était plongée dans l'obscurité. Ou alors, c'était lui qui avait un problème … toutes les couleurs éclatantes de tout à l'heure l'avaient peut-être rendu aveugle. Hey, on se concentre mec ! Lui cria la petite voix. Se concentrer, yep, facile, les doigts dans le nez … à condition qu'il retrouve son nez ! Merde, on lui avait volé son nez ! Ou bien était-ce ses doigts ?

DEBOUT SOLDAT ! Hurla la petite voix qui avait pris le ton de son sergent instructeur.

Debout, debout … plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Evan se roula sur le côté et son nez (hey, il l'avait retrouvé ! La ferme, répondit la petite voix) heurta l'accoudoir. Hu, c'était donc un divan. Il finit par se mettre par terre à quatre pattes. Les effets de la drogue qui lui avait été administrée avaient du mal à se dissiper. Le monde avait une étrange atmosphère, très Tim Burtonesque : du flou, des formes bizarres, des arabesques, beaucoup d'arabesques et … ah, il venait de toucher quelque chose de froid, plein d'angles et incroyablement familier.

Une arme.

Les choses progressaient.

Il continua sa petite exploration et bingo ! Cette fois c'était mou et chaud. Ouais … Evan vérifia si le gros dur qu'il avait étendu était encore en vie et poussa un juron. Le type respirait encore ce qui était plus un problème qu'une bonne nouvelle. Il le fouilla et trouva une autre petite chose froide et pleine d'angles. Et en plus, celle-ci laissait entendre de mignons petits cliquetis lorsqu'on la remuait.

Des menottes.

Une fois la question de la grosse brute réglée (ce type avait fait honneur au vieux dicton « plus ils sont gros, plus ils tombent facilement »), Evan, tout en s'agrippant au mur, parvint à se relever. Il explora le mur à tâtons. Ah, un évier.

Evan ouvrit le robinet et s'aspergea longuement le visage pour finir par mettre tout simplement la tête sous le jet d'eau. Lorsqu'il se releva, les choses étaient un peu plus _claires_.

Il était temps ! fit la petite voix.

« La ferme, » répondit Evan tout en se glissant hors de la pièce.

**oOo**

Elie trouva David en grande conversation avec Léo. Si on pouvait appeler ça une « conversation ». Léo avait tendance à ne pas laisser le temps à ses interlocuteurs de répondre.

« … et donc, j'ai une idée pour récupérer vos ailes, » disait Léo. Et Elie n'avait aucun doute sur le fait que c'était vrai. Son fils avait toujours été ingénieux. A sa manière …

« Alors tous les deux, qu'est-ce que vous complotez, hein ? » Elle essayait d'avoir l'air détendu mais savait que sa voix trahissait ses émotions.

David leva les yeux vers elle et répondit en lui souriant. « Nous allons bien. Léo a promis de prendre les médicaments que lui a prescrits le médecin. N'est-ce pas Léo ? »

La question élicita un petit grognement de la part de Léo. Elie connaissait bien l'aversion que Léo avait pour tout ce qui touchait au médical : traitements, docteur, infirmier. Il en avait vus tellement lorsqu'il était enfant, ballotté d'institutions en institutions, vivant comme un reclus. Soustrait aux yeux du monde comme s'il était une tare, une chose honteuse, une chose qu'il fallait oublier. Il avait fallu presque quatre ans avant qu'Elie ne décide que c'était fini, qu'elle n'avait pas peur de _lui_, qu'elle aimait son fils … _ses_ fils. Elle ferma les yeux. Jamais elle n'avait eu à prendre une décision aussi difficile que le jour où elle avait décidé de partir seule avec Léo.

« … maman ? » fit une voix inquiète.

Une main se posa sur la joue d'Elie. Quelque chose d'humide coulait sur son visage. « MAMAN ! Tu pleures ! » Elie se trouva soudainement dans les bras de Léo, son visage enfouit dans la poitrine de son fils. « Ne pleure pas, ne pleure pas, ne pleure pas … » répétait-il. Elie dégagea sa main et la porta au visage de Léo, caressant doucement sa joue.

« Ca va mon chéri, je ne suis pas triste, je suis heureuse … heureuse que tu n'aies rien de grave, c'est tout. »

Elie aurait aimé rester dans les bras de son fils encore un moment mais elle savait que cet instant ne durerait pas. Avec Léo, tout était soudain, rapide, laissant une impression de fugitivité.

« Oh. Et David non plus, il n'a rien, hein David ! » S'exclama Léo, lâchant sa mère pour se tourner une fois de plus vers son mystérieux sauveur. « Sauf les ailes … » continua Léo, un air désolé sur le visage.

La chaleur des bras de Léo disparue, une impression de froid envahit Elie. Elle frissonna puis sursauta lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule. Une paire d'yeux bleus la fixait.

« Et si nous allions tous dans la cuisine, un bon verre de lait chaud nous fera à tous le plus grand bien, non ? »

Elie hocha la tête.

« Oh, et des marshmallow ! Du chocolat chaud et des marshmallow ! Je vais m'en occuper,» s'écria Léo. Il se leva d'un bond et disparut dans la cuisine, laissant Elie seule avec David. Ce dernier fixait le tapis devant lui.

« Je … je suis désolé pour … pour les ennuis que --»

« Arrêtez ça tout de suite, » le stoppa Elie. « Sans vous, je ne suis pas sûr que Léo serait … » Elle soupira. « Merci … pour ce que vous avez fait. Quoique vous ayez fait. »

Elie fixa son regard sur David. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir le laisser tranquille mais il fallait qu'elle sache alors, à contre cœur, elle demanda. « Et d'ailleurs, j'aurai quelques questions à vous poser si … si cela ne vous gêne pas ? »

**oOo**

Si cela le gênait ? David réprima un rire. Elle lui demandait si cela le gênait de répondre à une question … Il avait eu à répondre à des centaines de questions là-bas, des questions qui n'avaient pas toujours revêtu grand sens. Des questions sur ce qu'il ressentait après chaque expérience. Ils voulaient tous des réponses … mais jamais, pas une seule fois on ne lui avait demandé s'il avait envie de les donner.

La faculté de choisir, de dire oui ou non, voilà ce qu'on lui avait refusé … ça et le simple fait d'être traité comme un être humain, mais c'était certainement un tout, non ? Pour ces gens, il n'avait été qu'un … animal. Un cobaye. L'idée d'être à nouveau traité comme un être humain le remplissait à la fois de joie et de terreur.

Oh, oui, il était terrorisé. Et si _elle_ avait eu raison. Elle lui avait dit qu'il avait mérité ce qui lui arrivait, qu'il n'était pas digne d'avoir un nom, une vie, d'être libre. S'il était … un criminel de guerre ? Un monstre tueur d'enfants ? Un -- David sentit sa respiration se faire plus difficile, saccadée.

« David ? Vous allez bien ? » Demanda Elie, le ton de sa voix cachant mal son inquiétude.

Non. Non, ça n'allait pas. Il était en pleine crise de panique.

Deux mains se posèrent sur ses épaules et l'obligèrent à se pencher en avant. Une voix lui murmurait des encouragements à l'oreille. Une des mains se mit à caresser son dos, dessinant des cercles. La tête entre les genoux, David sentit sa respiration reprendre un rythme normal. Lorsqu'il leva les yeux vers Elie, celle-ci lui offrit un sourire tout maternel. Un sourire qui lui en rappelait un autre --

_Je t'aime._

_La voix était rauque, chargée de désir. Un feu semblait briller dans les yeux vert mais c'était le sourire qu'il fixait, comme ensorcelé. Un sourire si différent de celui qu'il offrait aux autres … un sourire vrai, sans masque. Juste pour lui, juste pour eux deux._

_Je t'aime …_

« … Rodney, » murmura David terminant la phrase du mystérieux inconnu. _OhMonDieu_. C'était son vrai prénom : Rodney. Il s'appelait Rodney ! Et cet homme, cet homme était … son amant ! La tête lui tournait et sa respiration se bloqua une fois encore.

« David, calmez vous ou vous allez de nouveau vous rendre malade.» Cette fois, la voix était un peu plus autoritaire.

Lorsqu'il se fut calmé, Dav – non, Rodney, il s'appelait Rodney – leva les yeux vers Elie. Le sourire était toujours là. Il savait qu'il pouvait faire confiance au propriétaire de ce sourire, comme il faisait confiance à son mystérieux double, cet homme dont le visage hantait ses flash-back.

« Je … » Rodney déglutit péniblement. Sa gorge était plus sèche que le désert de Gobi. « Je vais répondre à vos questions. »

**TBC … **


	11. Chapter 11

**V'la la suite .(-). Pfiou, je me suis dépêchée pour que Mlle Sashcka l'ait avant son départ en vacances samedi. Hum, vous y trouverez un peu de Johnny, de Carsoninouchet, de Roro et d'Evan (que de la bonne quoi, LOL). **_**Voualaaaa**_**, à la semaine prochaine !**

**oOo**

**11** – Le pilote fixait la cible juste en dessous de lui. C'allait être du gâteau ! La route était pratiquement déserte et les occupants de la voiture ne semblaient pas s'être rendus compte de leur présence. Parfait, il serait de retour pour le dîner. Un charmant petit dîner aux chandelles avec Elaine, ou bien était-ce Carmen ? Ouais, qui se préoccupe du prénom lorsque la fille affiche une paire d'airbags à faire pâlir Lolo Ferrari ? Hu, temps de contacter Control.

« Control ? Ici, Spywack 1, nous avons la cible en vue et sommes prêts, Roger. »

_//Spywack, ici Control. Exécutez opération de récupération. En douceur … il nous les faut vivants.//_

Ouais, ouais … vivants, mais pas nécessairement en très bon état. De toute manière, l'autre folle, Mlle Docteur Mengele, se chargera de les abîmer tellement vite que les pauvres types souhaiteront que lui, les ait tués ! Cette fille lui fichait les jetons …

Il réprima un frisson et se allait répondre à Control lorsque l'improbable se produisit.

« MERDE ! » cria t-il.

_//Spywack ! Que se passe t-il ?//_

Merde, merde, merde pensa t-il. Il connaissait quelqu'un qui n'allait pas être très content de la tournure des évènements, pas content du tout même.

Sa radio commençait à donner des signes de franche impatience.

_//SPYWACK ! Ici Control, répondez merde !//_

« Euh, la cible … le véhicule vient de faire une embardée et elle est dans le décor ! Peut-être qu'un pneu a explosé … » Il ne voyait vraiment pas ce qui avait pu être à l'origine de l'accident. Le temps était clair et ces types étaient tous seuls sur la route bon sang !

_//QUOI ! Quel est l'abruti qui a tiré ?//_

« Personne ! Ils ont juste perdu le contrôle du véhicule. Le conducteur a peut-être eu un problème cardiaque ?» Il était un peu à court d'idée sur le pourquoi et le comment.

Sa radio soupira.

_//Ok Spywack, vous descendez nous récupérer ce qui peut l'être. Terminé.//_

Traduction : si y'en a qui est en vie vous nous le ramener, illico presto !

« Bien reçu Control. Over. »

La seule chose positive dans cette affaire c'était que maintenant, il était sûr qu'il allait être à l'heure pour son dîner romantique avec Miss Big Tits (17).

**oOo**

« Est-ce que je vous ai dit combien je pense que cette idée est stupide ? » marmonna Carson en serrant la barre de verrouillage se trouvant dans ses mains. Ils n'avaient pas franchement eu le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'ils allaient utiliser comme arme et ils avaient donc improvisé. La barre de fer était de toute manière aussi maniable qu'un pied de biche, sauf que pied de biche contre arme à feu, ça faisait un peu juste. Voir kamikaze.

Sheppard soupira. « Oui, Carson, une bonne demie douzaine de fois, mais --»

« … et dangereuse. Une idée stupide et dangereuse, » continua Carson. Sa voix était légèrement étouffée par l'air bag. « Jamais ça ne va marcher ! » dit-il sur un ton plaintif.

« Carson, » cette fois, la voix de Sheppard s'était durcie. « Un peu d'optimisme et de confiance seraient les bienvenus. Ca-va-marcher. »

« Humpf … » fut la réponse de Carson. Après quelques secondes de silence, il reprit. « Non mais franchement, qui pourrait croire que nous sommes blessés ? Ces gens sont des professionnels, c'est vous qui l'avez dit. Des professionnels ne se laisseront pas avoir par … par _ça_ ! » Il joignit le geste à la parole en portant la main à son front. Beurk. C'était tout gluant et --

« Hey, n'y touchez pas, vous allez tout gâcher ! »

Carson aurait volontiers levé les yeux au ciel s'il avait pu parce que petit a) sa tête reposait sur le volant, enfin, sur la partie qui n'avait pas été soulevée par l'air bag et petit b) ses yeux étaient couverts de … ketchup ! Sheppard avait utilisé ce qu'il avait trouvé dans le doggie bag qu'ils avaient pris avec eux en quittant le restaurant.

« Au fait, j'ignorais que vous étiez aussi bon pilote Carson, cette petite cascade était digne d'un pro. » fit la voix de Sheppard juste en dessous de lui … enfin plus exactement entre ses jambes (18).

Le militaire s'était affaissé sur Carson, une main sous son estomac et une derrière son dos, ce qui ne devait pas être très confortable mais cachait efficacement son 9 mn ainsi que le détecteur d'énergie. Il avait lui aussi joué au maquilleur fou et du ketchup dégoulinait dans ses cheveux.

Carson eut soudain une vision de Rodney, mains sur les hanches, demandant à son amant ce qu'il avait fait à ses cheveux cette fois ! Les cheveux de Sheppard exerçaient une véritable fascination sur Rodney. Le militaire avait un jour émis l'hypothèse – qui lui avait valu un regard noir et quelques jours de douches glacées – que Rodney « compensait ». Ses cheveux se raréfiaient en effet un peu, le pauvre.

« Euh, qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? » demanda Sheppard.

« Rien, rien, je pensais juste à Rodney et à ce qu'il dirait s'ils nous voyaient barbouillés de sauce tomate jouant les morts dans le but de subtiliser un hélicoptère, » répondit Carson sur un ton amusé.

Le silence qui suivi lui fit immédiatement regretté d'avoir parlé de Rodney.

« Colonel … je suis désolé. »

Sheppard soupira. « Je sais Carson, je sais … c'est juste que … » sa voix se brisa soudain. « Il me manque tant … »

Cette fois Carson ne dit rien. Qui y'avait–il à dire ? Bloody Hell ! Mais qu'avaient donc fait ces deux là dans leur vie antérieure pour mériter ça ? C'était comme s'ils enchaînaient crises sur crises, sans jamais avoir le temps de … de s'aimer ! C'était si injuste ! Carson soupira. Il avait toujours été un peu fleur bleue. Bien sûr, il savait que le monde n'était pas « juste » mais il aurai aimer qu'une fois, rien qu'une fois, l'histoire se termine par un « Et ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants » … encore que la partie « beaucoup d'enfants » serait certainement vue par Rodney comme la pire des catastrophes qu'il ait eu à affronter.

« Moi aussi John, moi aussi … » murmura t-il. Il sentit soudain John se raidir.

« Tenez vous prêts, ils arrivent.»

**oOo**

Evan descendit prudemment les marches. La pièce dans laquelle il avait laissé son exécuteur se trouvait être une des chambres situées au dernier étage, près du grenier. Certainement des chambres de bonnes. Ses pas étaient encore hésitants et il avait l'impression que quelque chose avait eu la drôle d'idée de venir mourir dans sa bouche. Saleté de drogue …

_Un, deux, trois partons dans les bois_, chantonnait la petite voix.

Oh et il était certainement bon pour l'enfermement ! Un plus, non ?

Le domaine était immense. Des dizaines de chambres, toutes inutilisées, réparties sur trois étages. Même lorsque McKay avait été « l'invité » de Merryweather, il avait été gardé dans les sous-sols. C'était là qu'ils conduisaient leurs petites expériences. Juste une dizaine de scientifiques et une trentaine de gardes. Des marines pour la plupart, persuadés de travailler pour la raison d'Etat ou tout simplement pas très regardant. Il ne faisait confiance à aucun d'entre eux et se demandait souvent pourquoi il avait été choisi pour cette « affectation » : avait-il donné l'impression de se préoccuper si peu de la vie humaine qu'ils avaient jugé qu'il ne poserait aucun problème ?

_Quatre, cinq, six cueillir des ceriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiises !_

Ouais, ouais, c'est ça ! En fait de cerises, il aimerait des bottes. Ces abrutis l'avaient déshabillé : il était en boxer et en marcel. Pas franchement l'uniforme rêvé pour une évasion.

Evan jeta un coup d'œil à ses bras. De superbes ecchymoses et des traces de piqûres. Il soupira. Il aurait dû écouter sa Tante Mildred et devenir acteur. Elle disait toujours qu'il avait « une belle gueule » … ouais, si elle pouvait voir sa gueule là tout de suite, elle ne dirait sans doute pas la même chose, en fait, Evan doutait même qu'elle le reconnaisse. Ces petites ordures n'y étaient pas allées de main morte.

Le Beretta bien en main – les deux mains en fait, il tremblait comme un petit vieux atteint de parkinson – Evan arriva enfin au rez-de-chaussée. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage. Parfait. Un petit détour par les vestiaires allait régler la question de sa quasi nudité. Après …

Sept, huit, neuf dans mon panier neuf, _neufneufneuf_ !

Marre … Il en avait marre d'entendre cette foutue voix intérieure !

_Hého, qui t'a sauvé la vie y'a pas deux minutes de ça, hein ? Un peu de gratitude c'est trop demander_, se lamenta la dite voix.

Evan posa son front sur le mur froid de l'entrée. Il se serait volontiers taper la tête contre le dit mur en fait. Il soupira. S'il s'en sortait, il était bon pour une jolie petite cellule blanche capitonnée et une veste assortie. Le genre dont les manches servent de menottes …

_Blanches ? Nan, moi, je préférerais … Dix, onze, douze elles seront toute ROUGES !_

Evan poussa un énième soupir et laissa sa petite voix continuer son récital de comptines enfantines tout en se dirigeant cahin-cahan, vers le vestiaire.

**oOo**

Rodney fixait le manteau qu'Elie lui avait posé sur les genoux. Celui que lui avait donné l'homme, son mystérieux sauveur. En fait, il osait à peine y toucher. Il venait de là-bas … Il ferma les yeux puis les rouvrit lorsqu'il sentit une main se poser sur la sienne.

« Tout va bien Rodney. Ils ne peuvent _rien_ vous faire ici. » Elie avait l'air si sûre d'elle comme si elle savait de quoi elle parlait mais elle ne les connaissait pas, elle ne savait pas de quoi ils étaient capables. Il ne lui avait pas tout raconté.

Il ne lui avait pas raconté les longues heures passées dans le tank, drogué, perdant tous ses repères les uns après les autres – d'abord l'ouie et la vue, puis le toucher et l'odorat … - de longues heures à hurler sans entendre le son de sa voix, sans que personne ne l'entende. De longues heures pendant lesquelles il avait cru perdre la tête. Il ne lui avait pas non plus raconté les longues séances de « questions-réponses » qui suivaient ses séjours dans le tank. Il était à peine revenu à la vie, agressé de toutes parts par une myriade de sensations, que ces gens le harcelaient, le soumettant à un autre genre de torture. En fait, plus il y réfléchissait et plus il se demandait s'il n'était pas devenu fou en fin de compte. Son amnésie avait certainement été causée par … tout ça.

Mais surtout, il ne lui avait pas raconté ce qu'il pouvait faire avec ses mains, ses mêmes mains qu'Elie tapotait gentiment.

Il pouvait tuer avec ses mains.

Rodney soupira. Il leva les yeux vers Elie et lui rendit son sourire.

Il lui avait menti … en partie.

Il lui avait dit qu'il avait été maintenu prisonnier, avait été soumis à des expériences médicales et que l'homme qui lui avait donné le manteau l'avait libéré puis amené ici, à Halcyon. Il lui avait dit que l'homme avait promis de revenir mais Rodney n'était plus très sûr que ce serait le cas.

Et Elie l'avait cru.

Elle avait posé des questions bien sûr et il avait répondu le plus honnêtement possible, enfin, suffisamment compte tenu des circonstances. Il pouvait difficilement lui dire que son fils avait raison et qu'il était effectivement doté de super pouvoirs. Elle aurait immédiatement rappelé le médecin. Voir pire, le shérif du Comté. Et là, il se retrouverait définitivement à l'asile.

Le fait qu'Elie accepte tout ce qu'il lui avait dit était pour le moins surprenant, comme si elle _savait_ qu'il ne mentait pas d'une certaine manière. Elle n'était pas surprise qu'un être humain puisse faire ça à un autre. Rodney commençait à suspecter qu'Elie cachait elle aussi quelque chose, qu'elle aussi avait vécu quelque chose de terrible.

Et bien sûr, il avait aussi omis de lui parler de l'Homme.

L'Homme … Si on pouvait dire. En fait, Rodney ne voyait jamais son corps, ou même son visage. Juste ses yeux, verts, son sourire, tour à tour charmeur et désarmant. Et surtout, surtout il y avait sa voix, cette voix qui lui avait redonné une partie de son humanité en prononçant son nom.

_Je t'aime Rodney. _

Ces quelques mots flottaient dans sa tête, comme imprimés là au fer rouge.

_Je t'aime Rodney._

Il y avait quelqu'un qui l'aimait, qui l'aimait lui, Rodney. Et cette pensée plus que tout le reste, était ce qui l'aidait à tenir.

Rodney avait évoqué ses flash-back et Elie avait été extatique en découvrant qu'il avait recouvré son vrai prénom, lui demandant comment elle pouvait l'aider.

« Si nous pouvons recréer les conditions de ces flash-back, vous retrouverez rapidement la mémoire ! » avait-elle annoncé avant de le questionner pour en savoir plus.

C'était amusant. Les Breckenridge, mère et fils, avaient tous les deux une mission : Elie voulait retrouver la mémoire de ce fameux Rodney et Léo, ses ailes ! Il avait trouvé lui aussi ses héros.

Ce qu'il n'avait pas non plus dit à Elie, c'était que cette voix qui lui parlait d'amour, ces yeux qui le fixaient comme on fixe un amant, ce sourire qui lui chavirait l'âme, il les retrouvait dans cette famille pas comme les autres.

**TBC … **

(17) Argot américain : il s'agit de nichons (hey, je viens d'apprendre qu'on dit les boules (gné !) au Québec, LOL).

(18) NON, pas à cet endroit, bande de petites perverses ! LOL.


	12. Chapter 12

**Bon, en principe, ça c'est la première partie du chapitre 12 mais comme Auvi fait la grimace coz qu'elle trouve que je publie pas assez vite (nan mais je te jure, ces fans ! LOL), je vous le poste. Y'a que Sheppy, Carson et Evan (et sa petite voix …).**

**oOo**

**12a** – Carson regardait le paysage défiler. C'était curieux, comme regarder du hublot d'un avion et en même temps, le fait que l'hélico soit presque entièrement vitré, rendait les choses plus proches. Il aurait presque pu toucher ici, le toit d'une maison là, la cime d'un arbre … encore que non. Ses mains ne pouvaient rien toucher. Elles étaient … sales. Impures.

Un frisson de dégoût le parcourut.

Il se tourna vers Sheppard.

Ce dernier pilotait l'hélico, fixant le ciel devant lui, jetant de temps à autres un coup d'œil aux différents cadrans. Indifférent ; Il ne semblait pas changé mais c'était peut-être normal, après tout, il était un soldat et avait certainement déjà tu --

Cette fois, c'est la nausée qui frappa Carson de plein fouet. Ok, ok, ok, se calmer, prendre une grand inspiration, expirer, inspirer, _voilààààààààààà_. Vomir dans un endroit clos comme un hélicoptère ne serait certainement pas la meilleure des idées.

Carson se repoussa dans son fauteuil et fixa ses mains.

Elles étaient comme d'habitude. Propres, enfin, autant qu'on pouvait l'espérer avec leur petite aventure, n'est-ce pas ?

Et pourtant, il ne les reconnaissait pas. Ce n'étaient pas les mains d'un médecin. Les mains de quelqu'un qui sauve des vies … c'étaient les mains de quelqu'un qui les vole.

Il ferma les yeux, luttant une fois encore contre la nausée qu'il sentait monter en lui.

Oh, il savait qu'il n'était pas ce que l'on pourrait appeler un innocent. Il était un scientifique de haut niveau et on ne travaille pas sur le génome humain sans accepter certaines, disons, « entorses » aux beaux principes éthiques d'Hippocrate. Mais _ça_ … ça c'était inacceptable.

Il avait tué un homme.

_Mo Dia. _Tout s'était passé si vite !

Lorsque les deux hommes s'étaient approchés de la voiture, ils avaient, Sheppard et lui, attendus patiemment, jouant les pauvres victimes d'un accident de la route mortel. Les deux hommes avaient ouvert la porte du conducteur et Carson avait cru à ce moment là que son cœur allait tout simplement sauter hors de sa poitrine, tant il avait peur. Pendant un moment, les boum-boum de son cœur emplirent ses tympans, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'aperçoive que la ruse du Colonel Sheppard fonctionnait. La surprise avait alors remplacée la peur, puis l'espoir : ça allait marcher ! Ils allaient y arriver !

Les deux hommes avaient contacté leurs supérieurs et Carson les avait entendu préciser que la « récupération allait poser problème ». Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour comprendre ce que recouvrait le mot « récupération ».

Alors que l'un des hommes se penchait vers Carson pour le dégager de l'air bag Sheppard se releva brusquement et tira. A cette distance, l'homme n'avait aucune chance. Deux balles le propulsèrent dans l'herbe où il resta, immobile. Sheppard ne laissa pas au second homme le temps de réagir et tira une nouvelle fois.

« Carson, vite ! Bougez vous ! » Lui cria le militaire qui se dégageait de la voiture.

Oui, oui, sortir de là, pas de problème.

Une fois sorti de la voiture, le premier réflexe de Carson fut de se pencher sur le premier homme que Sheppard avait abattu. Pas de pouls, trace d'hémorragie interne. Ok, il ne pouvait plus rien pour lui. Il allait se lever pour vérifier l'état du second homme lorsqu'une rafale de balles ricocha autour de lui.

« Merde ! » cria Sheppard.

Yep, c'était aussi son sentiment.

« Carson, planquez vous derrière la voiture ! »

Bras par-dessus la tête comme si cela pouvait le protéger, Carson rampa derrière la voiture, le boum-boum dans ses oreilles était revenu, plus fort que jamais.

Bloody Hell ! Ils avaient oublié le second hélico.

La porte de ce dernier était ouverte et un homme les canardait. C'était d'ailleurs exactement ce qu'ils étaient : des canards en pleine période d'ouverture de la chasse !

Carson vit Sheppard viser l'homme qui leur tirait dessus et c'est à ce moment là que le second type qu'il avait descendu joua le Retour du mort vivant. La poitrine ensanglantée, il se jeta sur Sheppard et les deux hommes se lancèrent dans une lutte au corps à corps.

Et Carson restait là, planqué, incapable de bouger.

L'homme dans l'hélico cessa soudain de tirer ce qui attira l'attention de Carson. Il s'allongea et rampa vers le devant de la voiture. Le premier homme abattu par Sheppard se trouvait juste devant lui. Les balles faisaient voleter de petites touffes d'herbe autour d'eux. Et c'est là que Carson la vit. Noire, brillante. Terrible.

Maintenant encore, Carson avait du mal à reconstituer avec exactitude les évènements qui avaient suivi. A un moment, il regardait l'arme dans le holster sous la veste de l'homme et soudain, elle s'était trouvée dans sa main. Il avait réagit instinctivement.

Carson revoyait l'homme tomber de l'hélico. Cela ne l'avait pas stoppé. Il s'était relevé et avait vidé son chargeur sur l'appareil. Il avait continué à tirer alors même que le chargeur était vide. Il revoyait Sheppard lui prendre l'arme des mains doucement. Le militaire avait la lèvre et le nez en sang. Il revoyait l'hélicoptère faire des soubresauts puis plonger derrière les montagnes.

Non, ses mains n'étaient pas sales mais elles étaient pourtant couvertes de sang.

« Carson, c'était eux ou nous, » lui avait dit Sheppard.

Eux ou nous, pensa Carson. Eux ou Rodney. Le choix aurait du être simple mais il savait qu'il lui faudrait du temps pour accepter et plus encore pour se pardonner.

**oOo**

INCROYABLE ! Cela faisait bientôt une heure qu'Evan déambulait dans la résidence et il n'avait croisé aucune âme qui vive. Pas de ronde, pas de gardes. Ces gens étaient si sûrs d'eux que s'en était ridicule ! Mais il n'allait pas s'en plaindre. C'était une des raisons pour laquelle il avait pu sortir McKay de cet enfer. Il espérait pouvoir profiter de cette situation pour s'en sortir vivant lui aussi.

Dans le vestiaire, il avait trouvé de quoi s'habiller (mais pas de quoi se chausser. Tous les Marines étaient ils donc des nains chaussant un petit 40 de nos jours ? Tstststststs, voilà qui en disait long sur les critères de recrutement !). Il lui restait juste à emprunter une voiture. Avec un peu de chance, les clefs seraient sur le tableau de bord.

Arrivé dans le parking, il fit le tour des voitures avant d'en choisir une (modèle classique, gris métallisé passe partout, parfait) et allait la forcer lorsqu'un soupir résonna dans son oreille.

_Tttt, Evan ! T'as du fromage blanc entre les oreilles ou quoi ? Elles ont toutes un traceur ces voitures, mon chéri,_ fit la petite voix.

Merde. Evan pensait pourtant que la drogue avait fini de faire effet.

_Hey, tu croyais vraiment que la véritable couleur des murs était mauve_ ? Pouffa la petite voix.

Ah, bah ouais, ça l'avait un peu surpris ça. Hum, donc il était toujours complètement junkirisé. Génial.

« Puisque tu es si maligne, tu as une idée peut-être ? » demanda t-il à haute voix. Mon Dieu, il était vraiment au bout du rouleau, il se parlait à lui-même !

_Huhu, une super idée. On va prendre ça ! _

Evan se tourna vers le ça en question. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. « Non mais tu plaisantes j'espère ! »

_Jamais pendant le service_ ! s'exclama la petite voix sur un ton blessé.

« Mais c'est … c'est … c'est ridicule ! Pas question. » Evan croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

_Tu réalises que tu es en train d'argumenter avec toi-même, hein ? Allez, monte et taïauuuuuuuuuuuuut _! Fanfaronna la petite voix

Evan poussa un soupir et haussa les épaules. Après tout, au point où il en était.

Et vingt minutes plus tard, il était sur la route …

**oOo**

Kathleen Merryweather ne dit rien lorsque l'agent Lashawn suivi de son acolyte l'agent Elrod entrèrent dans son bureau. Elle tournait le dos aux deux hommes, fixant le jardin. Elle devrait penser à demander à l'un des Marines de passer la tondeuse et de couper les haies. Histoire que ces abrutis servent à quelque chose.

Kathleen pouvait sentir le malaise que provoquait son silence. Ces types étaient si pathétiques … Elle finit par se tourner et s'installa à son bureau, prenant soin de prendre son temps. Elle croisa ses mains et les posa sur son bureau puis elle sourit. Le malaise qui régnait dans la pièce augmenta d'un cran. Parfait. Kathleen aimait cette peur sourde qu'elle provoquait chez les personnes qui travaillaient pour elle.

Elle examina les deux hommes.

Elrod arborait un superbe coquard, il était pâle et visiblement pas très en forme. Lorne ne l'avait pas raté.

« Alors, c'est fait ? » finit-elle par demander.

C'est Lashawn qui répondit. « Oui, M'dame. Il vient de sortir de la propriété en …_vélo_. »

Kathleen haussa un sourcil. « Un vélo, vraiment ? » Elle sourit.

Décidément, ce psychotrope donnait d'étonnants résultats. Elle se demandait ce que le Major Lorne expérimentait. La plupart des sujets conversaient généralement avec Napoléon (19). La seule constante, c'était qu'ils croyaient dur comme fer à ce qu'ils voyaient tout en gardant pied avec une certaine dose de réalité. Un peu comme de vivre dans un environnement virtuel : vous êtes vous mais pas le monde autour de vous … Vous réagissez sans étonnement, si vous voyez un éléphant rose ou si on vous dit que les poules ont des dents. Fascinant vraiment.

Décider d'en administrer un peu à Lorne avait été un coup de génie. Si Sheppard et Beckett étaient morts dans ce stupide accident de voiture, Lorne serait sa roue de secours, sans vilain jeu de mot.

« Bien, je suppose que dans ces conditions, vous n'aurez pas trop de mal à le suivre, n'est-ce pas messieurs ? »

Les deux hommes hochèrent la tête pratiquement simultanément. De vrais Laurel et Hardy, pensa Kathleen. Lorsqu'ils auraient enfin localisé McKay, elle prendrait les choses en mains, ces abrutis étaient capables de tout faire rater !

Elle les congédia de la main et se mit à tapoter sur son clavier. Elle se demandait qui allai prononcer l'eulogie de son cher confrère si tragiquement disparu.

**oOo**

Wow, le vélo, c'est dur ! pensa Evan.

_Pédale et tais toi_ ! Lui lança la petite voix.

Ouais, c'est ça, je pédale jusqu'à Colorado Springs, super idée, non vraiment.

_T'inquiète, c'est plus bien loin …_

Ah bon ? S'étonna Evan. En fait il avait mal au crâne et il avait du mal à se concentrer. Et puis le ciel était vraiment d'une drôle de couleur, un jaune vif, qui lui faisait mal aux yeux. L'herbe pourpre c'était un peu bizarre aussi d'ailleurs mais elle avait l'air _suuuuuuuuuuuper_ moelleuse.

« Je propose qu'on s'arrête un peu. » puis il posa le vélo sur le bas côté et s'allongea par terre.

Comment ça on s'arrête ! Pas question ! C'est dangereux d'abord ! cria la petite voix, manifestement pas contente du tout.

« Ouais, ouais, comme s'ils pouvaient nous surprendre ici. Nous sommes entourés de champs ! Je les verrais venir. »

Il y eu un petit silence puis la petite voix reprit, sur un ton angoissé.

_Et les vaches tu as pensé aux vaches ?_

Ah, non, il n'y avait pas pensé … et d'ailleurs, pourquoi devrait-il penser aux vaches ?

« Euh, non, pourquoi ? »

_C'est dangereux. Ca ne vole pas et ça ne pique pas comme les abeilles (20) mais_ … La petite voix prit un ton de conspirateur et murmura comme si elle dévoilait un grand mystère : _ça broute de l'herbe_ …

Evan fixait le ciel jaune et essayait d'assimiler cette information.

« Ah, » fit-il.

_Oui, et sur quoi es tu allongé mon ange ? De l'herbe. Elle pourrait confondre et miam, plus d'Evan ! Dangereuse, je te dis !_

Evan fixait toujours le ciel.

Un nuage en forme de vache passa. Suivi d'un train. Normal, les vaches broutaient tout en regardant passer les trains, c'était bien connu.

_Train_ ?

Il se releva d'un bond.

« Euréka ! » hurla t-il. « Je sais comment faire pour rejoindre Colorado Spring ! »

**TBC … Ouais je sais, pauvre Evan, il n'a pas toute sa tête (ça m'a trop amusé de le décrire comme ça !) mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ça va s'arranger ; en revanche pour le Roro d'amour à moi, je suis moins sûre … **

(19) Ca c'est pour ma Saschka à moi ! coz qu'elle va devenir une super psy de la mort qui tue ! Je serai sa première patiente, si.

(20) Bon là, c'est une anecdote qui me concerne (et qui fait encore rire dans les chaumières de ma merveilleuse famille) : à l'âge mignonnet de 4 ans, j'aurais demandé si les vaches (j'en voyais une en vacances pour la première fois de ma toute jeune vie) étaient comme les abeilles et si elles piquaient !


	13. Chapter 13

**Travaux finis, meubles (presque ...) tous arrivés, ouf ! Et la semaine prochaine, je m'en va rejoindre Saschka là où le soleil brille, que demandez de plus, hein ? Que je finisse mes fics, alala, vous ne pensez donc qu'à ça ! Pour votre information, celle-ci est finie (allélouia !), il ne m'en reste donc plus que (verifie son compte, oula !) ouais, disons qu'il en reste encore _quelques unes_. Biz à toutes !**

**oOo **

**12b** – Monter dans le train n'avait pas été le plus compliqué. Evan était passé dans les toilettes de la station, s'était (plus ou moins) redonner une figure humaine et était monté calmement. Non, le problème, c'était qu'il jouait à cache-cache avec les contrôleurs depuis plus d'une heure et qu'il commençait un peu à fatiguer.

Sa tête devait avoir pris des proportions phénoménales parce qu'il était impossible d'avoir aussi mal au crâne sans que celui-ci ait doublé (triplé ?) de volume. Il était déjà passé trois fois au WC pour y vomir, c'était d'ailleurs lors de son second passage dans le coin qu'il avait été repéré par les contrôleurs.

_Tu aurais du piquer un billet_, marmonna la petite voix d'une voix faiblarde. Hum, elle non plus ne semblait pas péter la forme se dit Evan.

« Ouais, bien sûr, histoire d'attirer aussi l'attention des flics ! Quelle merveilleuse idée. »

La petite voix resta silencieuse ce qui en disait long sur son état. Evan se demanda si sa tête à elle aussi n'était pas sur le point d'exploser ce qui était ridicule lorsqu'on y pensait parce que après tout, sa tête à elle, c'était aussi sa tête à lui, non ? Oula, tout ça n'arrangeait pas son mal de tête et …. Oups ! Képi en vue !

Evan eut juste le temps de changer de wagon pour la quatrième fois. Le problème, c'était qu'il allait finir par être à court de voitures. Il espérait qu'il serait arrivé d'ici là, arrivé à … à … merde, il allait où au fait ? Euh, pas chez sa mère, non, c'était chez … chez …

_Argh ! _

Une douleur lancinante traversa son pauvre cerveau et il porta la main à sa tête en gémissant. Lorsque la douleur fut passée, il examina le wagon dans lequel il était. Il s'agissait des wagons couchettes. Et re merde. Les couloirs y étaient plus étroits (ce qui rendrait ses tentatives de fuite plus difficiles). Il arpenta le couloir et après avoir frappé à l'une des portes, ouvrit le compartiment. Il s'agissait d'une roomette (21). Sans vraiment réfléchir, Evan s'approcha de la banquette. Sa tête lui faisait un mal de chien, peut-être que s'il dormait un peu, les choses iraient mieux, non ? Il se décida, ouvrit la banquette et ferma le verrou puis s'allongea. Sa tête avait à peine touché l'oreiller qu'il dormait déjà.

**oOo **

Des cris le réveillèrent en sursaut. Il cligna des yeux, incertain de leur provenance : rêve ou réalité ? Ses rêves étaient peuplés de cris de ce genre depuis qu'il avait tu-- Il referma les yeux. Ok, il valait mieux ne pas penser à ça. Il tourna la tête vers le lit voisin.

Vide. Mais où était donc ce diable d'américain ?

Les cris retentirent à nouveau, suivi d'injectives et de bruits de coups contre la paroi.

Cette fois, il fut sur ses pieds en un instant et ouvrit la porte violemment. « Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ! »

**oOo **

L'expression « être secoué comme un prunier » n'avait jamais semblé aussi vraie qu'à ce moment précis pour Evan. Les deux hommes l'avaient ni plus ni moins attrapé par le col de son tee-shirt et le secouait, le secouait, le secouait … Ils criaient aussi pas mal. L'un d'eux après lui, l'autre dans son récepteur.

Les deux contrôleurs l'avaient surpris en train de _dormir_. Si ces anciens potes savaient ça, il en entendrait parler jusqu'à la fin de sa carrière dans les marines … oh, bah non, il n'avait plus de carrière dans les Marines. Il avait décidé de vendre son âme au Diable. Un Diable au visage d'ange mais il ne faut jamais se fier aux apparences, n'est-ce pas ? D'ailleurs, en parlant de diable, ces deux types avaient tout du -- des cris (pas les siens pour une fois) retentirent dans le couloir coupant court à ses élucubrations mentales.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ! » cria un homme, mains sur les hanches et visiblement furieux.

Evan fronça les sourcils. Il avait l'impression qu'il connaissait ce type. Il était de taille moyenne, avait une barbe d'au moins trois jours, les cheveux en bataille comme s'il venait de se réveiller, ses yeux étaient super bleus comme la couleur du lac où il passait ses étés avec ses parents et --

Minute. Lac ? Pourquoi est-ce que ce mot lui disait quelque chose, lac, lac, lac … non, pas lac, Loch ? Loch, ça veut dire quoi ce mot ?

_Tu veux peut-être parler du Loch Ness, mon chéri. Le célèbre lac qui serait la célèbre demeure du non moins célèbre monstre marin. En E-CO-SSE. Tu sais, l'Ecosse, le pays d'origine du -- _

« Docteur Carson Beckett ! » cria Evan. Il se libéra des deux contrôleurs qui, surpris par sa réaction, ne le retinrent pas. Evan se jeta littéralement dans les bras de Carson et décida que ces derniers étaient l'endroit parfait pour perdre connaissance, entraînant Carson dans sa chute.

**oOo **

Carson eut juste le temps d'émettre un humpf (de surprise et aussi en raison de l'écrasement subit de sa cage thoracique) et tomba en arrière. Une voix ironique s'éleva derrière lui.

« Je m'absente deux minutes pour satisfaire un besoin naturel et vous me trouvez déjà un remplaçant Carson. Non franchement, je suis déçu, déçu, déçu … »

Carson leva les yeux et vit ceux de Sheppard qui le fixaient avec ce petit air narquois qui le caractérisait.

« Vous feriez mieux de m'aider au lieu de vous moquer ! Ce gaillard est en train de m'étouffer, » grogna t-il.

Sheppard se baissa et aida Carson à mettre l'inconnu en position de sécurité. « Huhu, ce type a reçu une jolie dérouillée, » constata Sheppard.

Carson opina du chef. « Oui, ainsi qu'autre chose … » Il tourna délicatement le bras droit de l'homme. De superbes traces de piqûre décoraient ce dernier.

Sheppard fronça les sourcils. « Et vous le connaissez ? » demanda t-il au médecin.

Carson examina le visage de l'inconnu. Il effaça mentalement les traces d'abus et les cernes noirs. L'homme devait avoir une trentaine d'années, était plutôt athlétique, ses cheveux étaient coupés courts. Carson secoua la tête. « Je suis plutôt physionomiste et je suis certain de n'avoir jamais rencontré cet homme. Je me demande bien co --»

« Hey, désolé de vous déranger mais, ce type est un resquilleur, » fit une voix derrière eux. « On va le garder au chaud jusqu'au prochain arrêt et -- mais qu'est-ce que … ? »

Sheppard venait de glisser plusieurs dollars dans la main du contrôleur. « Voilà, affaire réglée. Plus de resquilleur. »

« Hého, ça marche pas comme ça, ok ? Ce type n'a même pas de pièce d'identité sur lui ! Et d'ailleurs, est-ce que je pourrais voir les vôtres ? » Demanda le contrôleur pas décidé du tout à laisser filer son « passager clandestin ».

« Carson ? » demanda Sheppard sans quitter des yeux les deux contrôleurs.

Carson, qui avait fini son examen rapide de l'inconnu, se releva et disparut dans la roomette, il en revint avec leurs titres de transport et les tendit à Sheppard. Ce dernier les présenta aux contrôleurs. « Voilà messieurs, nous sommes en règle, notre invité aussi donc … »

Le contrôleur allait insister pour voir leur pièce d'identité mais son collègue l'en empêcha. « Putain, Deckaert, il est déjà neuf heures ! On a encore cinq wagons à faire et j'ai envie d'aller dîner avant minuit pour une fois. Laisse tomber tu veux.» Il se tourna vers Beckett qui se trouvait à nouveau agenouillé près de l'inconnu et ajouta en haussant les épaules. « Et puis franchement, moi les mœurs bizarres des gens dans les trains …»

« Ouais, t'as raison » lui répondit son collègue sur un ton dégoûté. Les deux contrôleurs passèrent dans un autre wagon et Carson entendit l'un des deux hommes grommeler : « -- se monter des scénarios pareils, je te jure ! Y'a vraiment des gens complètement siphonnés. »

Carson se tourna vers Sheppard. « C'est moi ou ces gentlemen nous prennent pour un threesomes ? »

Sheppard lui sourit. « Gagné Doc'. Alors, vous en pensez quoi ? » Dit il en désignant du menton l'homme allongé par terre.

Carson soupira. « J'en pense qu'il serait plus à l'aise dans la roomette. Allez aidez moi.»

**oOo **

« Et voilà, c'est réparé. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, juste … »

Mais Elie ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Elle se contentait de l'observer. La transformation était si incroyable ! David (elle préférait curieusement ce nom à Rodney et ce dernier avait accepté d'être appelé ainsi, surtout pour ne pas troubler Léo) tournait comme un lion en cage dans la maison alors elle lui avait demandé s'il voulait l'accompagner au Beagle. Il avait d'abord hésité, visiblement effrayé par le monde extérieur. Elie ne lui en voulait pas, si ce qu'il lui avait raconté était vrai, il avait toutes les raisons d'avoir peur. Elle aussi avait connu cette peur des autres, pendant des années elle s'était cachée, vivant comme une recluse. Il lui avait fallu du temps pour ne plus regarder par-dessus son épaule, pour apprendre à nouveau à faire confiance.

David avait néanmoins fini par céder à sa demande (aidé en cela par un Léo extatique à l'idée que son « ange » fasse un nouveau miracle). Elie était allée se préparer pour accueillir les premiers clients et avait laissé, volontairement, David seul dans la salle. Il devait reprendre confiance en lui avant de pouvoir faire confiance aux autres. Elle l'avait observé discrètement de la cuisine. Il était resté un long moment debout au beau milieu de la salle, serrant son manteau contre sa poitrine puis ses yeux avaient fait le tour de la pièce avant de s'arrêter sur le vieux Juke-box. C'était un vieux modèle, une pièce d'antiquité en fait, il était déjà dans le restaurant lorsqu'elle l'avait racheté au vieux Hank. Il n'avait jamais fonctionné mais il faisait partie du décor et elle l'avait laissé là. Il avait fallu moins de deux heures à David pour le réparer et maintenant, elle préparait des pancakes au son de vieux tubes des années 50 !

Une fois lancé, il avait été pratiquement impossible d'arrêter David. Tout y était passé (même ce qui n'était pas cassé !) du vieux percolateur à café au four, en passant par la ventilation. Rien ne résistait à ses « mains magiques ».

Ses mains …

Elie avait été immédiatement fascinée par le ballet constant des main de David, comme si ces dernières parlaient un langage bien à elles. David n'avait pas à proprement parler de jolies mains, elles étaient plutôt grassouillettes, toutes palôtes avec un léger duvet sur le dessus des articulations. Des mains d'hommes quelconque … sauf lorsqu'elles « parlaient ». Elles s'animaient d'une vie qui leur était propre. Elles pouvaient caresser tendrement (là un pauvre fil dénudé, ici une vieille résistance …) ou être fermes, presque autoritaires mais jamais brusques ou violentes et surtout, surtout, il y avait toujours de l'assurance dans leurs gestes.

L'horloge de la grande salle (qui venait elle aussi de passer entre les mains de David) sonna 22 heures, la journée était passée si vite …

« LEO ! DAVID ! » Cria Elie à travers la salle. « Je vais fermer, nous n'aurons plus de clients ce soir et je croie que nous avons besoin d'un bon dîner. » Cela faisait deux fois qu'elle entendait l'estomac de son fils gronder.

« Mais maman, on a pas fini ! Regarde ! » Léo leva les mains, tenant ce qui ressemblait fort à un petit moteur. « On peut pas _la_ laisser comme ça toute la nuit sans son cœur ! » ajouta t-il sur un ton outré.

Elie reposa son manteau et s'approcha de ces deux charges du moment. Elle se pencha pour examiner le « la » en question. David avait démonté le vieux torréfacteur. C'était aussi une pièce d'antiquité, enfin, selon elle.

« Hu, je vois, et il y en encore pour longtemps avant de lui rendre son … _cœur_ ? » demanda t-elle gentiment tout en déposant un léger baiser sur le front de Léo. Ce dernier se tourna vers David qui ne semblait même pas s'être rendu compte qu'Elie les avait rejoints et moins encore qu'on lui avait posé une question. « David ? » Toujours rien. Il marmonnait dans sa barbe. Elie se décida alors à tenter autre chose. « Rodney … ? »

**oOo **

David était aux anges, non, pas aux anges, c'était trop faible pour décrire ce qu'il ressentait, c'était, c'était … le Nirvana ! Pendant tout le temps où il avait été entre les mains de ces, ces brutes, il avait cru qu'il était bon à rien, juste un cobaye, un cerveau vide. Il avait constamment mal, faim, froid ou chaud et était incapable de se concentrer mais là, là il était lui. Il savait qu'il pouvait le faire, qu'il pouvait tout réparer. S'il était vraiment un super héros comme Léo le croyait, alors il était SuperRéparator (ce qui sonnait plutôt bien, non ?). Et il y avait plus, tellement plus … Dès qu'il avait ouvert le juke-box, il avait eu des impressions, fugitives, pas réellement des flash-back, plutôt des sensations.

Il se rappelait avoir tenu dans ses mains des objets incroyables, s'illuminant d'une simple caresse et d'autres, plus terribles … une bombe atomique. Il était certain que ç'avait été une bombe atomique. Il revoyait ses mains travaillant sur les circuits complexes du détonateur. Elles ne tremblaient pas, sûres d'elles, de ce qu'elles faisaient.

Et tout semblait si facile, il savait exactement ce qu'il faisait, presque instinctivement. Peut-être était-il ingénieur, ou quelque chose dans ce genre … quoiqu'il doutât qu'un ingénieur construise des bombes atomiques. Alors quoi ? Qui était-il ? Que faisait-il dans la vie ? Etait-ce à cause de cette fameuse bombe qu'il avait été soumis à tout … ça ? Oh mon Dieu, et s'il était un terroriste et si --

« … Rodney ? »

Cette fois, ce ne furent pas des sensations qui l'assaillirent.

**oOo **

Elle décrocha son téléphone à la première sonnerie.

« Alors ? » Son ton froid devait avoir désarçonné son interlocuteur qui bafouilla.

_//Euh, on … Nous les avons retrouvés.//_

Kathleen se leva d'un bond, renversant sa chaise. « Où ! » cria t-elle.

_//Dans un train. Un contrôleur a fait le rapport d'un incident impliquant un certain « docteur Carson Beckett ». Comme nous avions mis ce nom en surveillance, nous avons été immédiatement avertis. Ils ont eu un problème avec un resquilleur et un autre type. Les signalements correspondent à --// _

Kathleen lui coupa la parole. « Parfait, tenez une équipe prête. Je veux un hélico, et je le veux pour hier ! » Puis elle raccrocha. Enfin ! Une piste plus que sérieuse. Avoir une agence gouvernementale à sa disposition avait du bon en fin de compte, ces types étaient peut-être de parfaits abrutis mais ils étaient des espions d'une efficacité sans faille.

Elle ignorait si c'était le hasard ou la chance qui expliquaient la présence à bord de ce train du Major Lorne et de Beckett mais peu importait. Il était clair qu'ils ne pouvaient être là que dans un seul but : récupérer McKay.

Elle sourit. Ils allaient la mener droit à lui.

**TBC … **

(21) Ces petits compartiments privés sont réservés à l'usage de deux personnes (vous pouvez en voir sur le site d'Amtrack).


	14. Chapter 14

**Ce chapitre est pour Auvi (qui me le réclame avant que je ne parte dans le beau sud où il y a intérêt à ce que le soleil brille, screugneugneu !). Biz à toute et à bientôt ! VIVE LES VACANCES !**

**oOo **

**13** – Evan ouvrit les yeux sur … du flou. Du flou partout. Des images déformées, grotesques. Et un monumental mal de crâne (comme c'était original !). Et puis quelque chose de merveilleux arriva. Quelque de frais, de délicieux, de --

« Hey, pas si vite. Buvez lentement. » Le verre d'eau lui fut retiré et Evan retint avec peine un petit gémissement de déception. « Je n'ai aucune envie de faire un énième voyage aux toilettes. Et puis, j'ai utilisé ma dernière chemise la dernière fois, » fit une voix dont l'accent indiquait clairement que son propriétaire n'était pas américain.

« Il est réveillé ? » demanda une autre voix, appartenant quant à elle à un américain.

« Huuuu, oui et non. J'ignore ce qu'on lui a injecté mais les effets sont plutôt tenaces. »

Ok, il était temps de dire quelque chose, non ? Pas dur. Suffisait d'ouvrir la bouche et de parler. « Mmrrrrr. »

Wouaaa. Ça ressemblait plus à un gémissement qu'à un merci ça.

Un visage se pencha sur lui et il distingua une paire d'yeux bleus surmontés d'épais sourcils noirs. Froncés les sourcils. « Ne vous en faites pas, les effets de la drogue se dissipent. Je vais vous aider à vous relever un peu, ok ? »

Evan hocha la tête. Pas la peine d'essayer de parler vu les piteux résultats obtenus. Blue Eyes l'aida à s'asseoir en plaçant une paire de coussins dans son dos.

« Satisfait Doc' ? Je peux l'interroger maintenant ? » S'enquit la seconde voix. Légèrement agacée voire impatiente la voix.

« Doc » soupira. « Oui, mais s'il vous plaît Colonel, soyez --»

« Oui, oui, je vais être doux comme un agneau, » coupa la voix. Une seconde paire d'yeux, noisette cette fois, entra dans le champs de vision (enfin si on pouvait appeler vision l'étrange kaléidoscope qui se déployait devant ses yeux) d'Evan. « Ok, pas la peine de tergiverser : je veux des noms et une adresse. Les noms de ceux qui sont derrière tout ça et l'adresse où je peux trouver le docteur McKay … » La voix n'avait pas besoin d'ajouter un « sinon » pour être menaçante.

« COLONEL ! Vous m'avez promis de ne --»

« Carson ! Dois-je vous rappeler que la vie de Rodney est en jeu et que le temps joue contre nous. A l'heure qu'il est, _ses_ petits amis ont sans aucun doute récupéré l'hélico. J'ignore combien de temps il leur faudra pour comprendre que nous n'avons pas repris notre périple en voiture après avoir abandonné l'hélico. Il faut que nous fassions vite et pour cela … » Evan se sentit soulevé de son petit cocon de coussins. « … notre ami ici présent va devoir nous aider, et vite, s'il ne veut pas que je -- »

Cette fois, c'est Carson qui l'interrompit. « Ce n'est certainement pas en le secouant et en essayant de l'étrangler que vous y parviendrez Colonel. » Son ton était froid et autoritaire.

Doc, Carson, Colonel … tous ces mots se bousculaient dans la pauvre tête d'Evan. Il les connaissait.

_Ok, je te donne un dernier coup de main mais après ça, tu te démerdes tout seul mon chéri. Bon alors, tu te rappelles -- _

Et la petite voix lui « rappela » en effet tout ce qui s'était passé. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle lâcha un dernier « Bye Love ! » et Evan se dressa sur son séant et se mit au garde à vous avec un « A vos ordres mon Colonel » qui aurait plu à son Sergent Instructeur.

Il y eut un silence dans la roomette suivi d'un long soupir. « Voilà qui ne va pas arranger la vision que les contrôleurs ont de nous. Ils vont croire que nous nous rejouons les Village People,» annonça Carson en marmonnant.

« Hum, ok, mais je ne fais pas le GI » commenta Sheppard.

Evan regardait les deux hommes devant lui. Les deux hommes qui l'observaient avec attention. « Euh, je … je … » il s'éclaircit la voix et bomba le torse avant de se mettre à déclamer. « Major Evan Lorne, matricule 05061970 --»

Sheppard leva les yeux au ciel. « Major, je me contrefous de votre identification militaire, ce que je veux, ce sont des réponses, est-ce clair ? »

Evan déglutit péniblement mais resta droit comme un piquet. « Oui, Colonel. »

« Parfait, alors commençons par le commencement, vous voulez bien ? Oh, et en version abrégée … pour le moment.»

Et Evan obtempéra.

**oOo **

David n'aimait pas les flash-back. Ils le laissaient comme … vide. Les images, les sensations le bombardaient mais dès qu'elles stoppaient, il avait l'impression d'en savoir moins sur lui qu'auparavant. Il se sentait disloqué. Ces flash-back étaient comme les pièces d'un puzzle attendant juste de trouver la bonne place, celle qui allait donner un sens à l'ensemble, qui allait enfin lui permettre de savoir qui il était.

« … Rodney … »

_Une planète de sable, un wraith en hibernation, les yeux vides de Gaul, des lucioles mangeuses d'énergie … _

_La tempête du siècle, Kolya, un sourire froid sur les lèvres donnant l'ordre d'exécuter Elisabeth, la douleur lorsque le couteau avait pénétré sa chair … _

_Les yeux de Zelenka, effrayés, ceux de Dumais, vides comme Gaul, comme Hayes, comme tant d'autres … morts … _

_Le sourire désolé d'Alina serrant contre elle l'E2PZ qui aurait pu leur sauver la vie … _

_Chaya … _

Chaya. Ses yeux verts, sa robe vaporeuse, la sensation de sa main sur sa peau lorsqu'elle était venue le voir mourir. Elle le voulait mort pour pouvoir rester avec _lui_, parce qu'elle l'aimait … lui.

_Lui. _

Un sourire, une caresse, un murmure … Lui.

_Je t'aime Rodney … _

_Je t'aime … _

Oui, il l'aimait et Rodney l'aimait aussi. Il était la dernière pièce du puzzle, Rodney le savait. S'il pouvait juste le voir, le toucher, mais à chaque fois il se dérobait à lui, il serait enfin complet, mais cette fois ne fut pas différente des autres.

« DAVID ! »

Le prénom était différent, comme le monde dans lequel il se réveilla.

Elie était penchée sur lui. Ses yeux reflétaient son inquiétude. « Oh Mon Dieu, j'ai cru que … que … Vous avez fait une crise d'épilepsie. J'étais à deux doigts d'appeler Radcliffe ! Vous nous avez fait une belle peur. »

David esquissa un sourire. « Désolé … »

« Pas de ça jeune homme. On ne s'excuse pas d'être malade » commenta Elie. « Vous croyez que vous pouvez vous lever ? »

David hocha la tête.

« Bien, Léo et moi allons vous aider. Léo ? »

« Oui, M'man. »

David tourna (lentement) la tête vers Léo. Ce dernier était pâle mais ses yeux étaient rouges comme s'il avait … Oho. Oh non. Il avait fait pleurer Léo. Génial. Ses flash-back étaient vraiment une plaie. « Léo ? » appela t-il doucement.

Léo leva les yeux vers lui puis brusquement le prit dans les bras et entreprit de l'étouffer (du moins c'était l'impression qu'avait David qui avait un peu de mal à respirer). David leva les mains et se mit, maladroitement, à tapoter le dos de Léo. « Là, là, ça va aller maintenant, tu vois, je vais bien. » Léo le lâcha et essuya son nez et ses joues avec sa manche. « Je suis désolé, Léo, je ne voulais pas te faire peur … ni à vous Elie. Je … » il soupira. « Vous m'avez accueilli chez vous mais ces deux derniers jours, je ne vous ai apporté que du tracas. »

« Balivernes mon garçon ! » lança Elie. « Il vous faut juste un peu de temps pour récupérer et puis si vous dites que ces flash-back sont utiles et sans danger … quoique je me pose vraiment des questions sur ce dernier point. »

« Je dois reconnaître que je me sens lessivé après un … » il fit de grands gestes vagues de la main. « Mais c'est … je sais que c'est important, que c'est le seul moyen pour moi de recouvrer la mémoire. »

Elie soupira. « Si vous le dites … » son ton trahissait cependant ses doutes. Elle claqua soudain dans ses mains. « Bien, je vous propose de fermer et de rentrer. Toutes ces émotions m'ont donnée une faim de loup mais avant, nous passons voir Radcliff et non jeune homme ..." David avait ouvert la bouche pour protester, " ... je ne céderai pas sur ce point !»

Léo fut bien évidemment le premier à la porte, se précipitant dehors pour « préparer la voiture pour David !» pendant que sa mère aidait se dernier à marcher.

Sur le chemin, David repensa à ce qu'il avait vu. Il se souvenait … de Radek, d'Elisabeth, de Carson, surtout de Carson, un médecin, son ami. Il se souvenait de lui-même. Il était un astrophysicien. Ce qui expliquait en partie sa passion pour tout ce qui était un tant soit peu technique.

En revanche, il était intrigué par les lieux qu'il voyait … de vastes pièces, ornées de vitraux aux tons chauds, des laboratoires, des forêts aux plantes étranges mais ce n'était rien comparé au reste : des vaisseaux spatiaux ! Des ciels avec _plusieurs_ lunes !

Il doutait parfois de ce qu'il voyait tant c'était extraordinaire mais s'il était bien le docteur Rodney McKay, astrophysicien, alors peut-être, oui, peut-être que tout ce qu'il voyait était vrai : il était allé sur d'autres planètes. C'était la seule explication rationnelle.

Curieusement, ce qui le perturbait le plus ce n'était ni le fait d'avoir foulé le sol d'une autre planète ni d'avoir parlé avec des aliens … non, ce qui le perturbait c'était _lui_. Cet homme qui apparaissait dans presque chaque scène comme une ombre, un fantôme et qui pourtant était le seul à paraître réel, si réel …

_Je t'aime Rodney … _

… Oh, et qui l'aimait.

Un homme.

Hu, donc, il était gay. David ferma les yeux histoire de laisser l'info faire son chemin. Pas de crise de panique, pas de hurlement hystérique. Ok. Il était gay et c'était la plus fantastique des choses qui puissent arriver au docteur Rodney McKay.

_Je t'aime Rodney … _

Si seulement, il pouvait lui répondre … mais il n'avait pas de nom à crier, pas de visage pour alimenter ses rêves. Juste ces mots prononcés à l'infini :

_Je t'aime Rodney … _

**oOo **

L'hélicoptère n'était pas le moyen de transport préféré de kathleen mais c'était de loin le plus rapide. Ils suivaient sagement le train. Ses hommes à bord avaient formellement identifié Sheppard, Beckett et Lorne. Les trois hommes partageaient une roomette et la quittaient rarement.

Parfait. Elle ferait d'une pierre trois coups, ou plus exactement quatre dès qu'elle aurait mis la main sur McKay. Bien sûr, il lui faudrait « organiser » la disparition de Sheppard et de Beckett. Un accident de voiture peut-être ? L'eulogie de son cher collègue était déjà prête, pourquoi ne pas en profiter. Va pour un _autre_ regrettable mais cette fois tout à fait réel accident de voiture. Elle laisserait le soin à Elrod et à Lashawn de régler la question du Major Lorne.

Quant à McKay …

Elle avait déjà prévenu son équipe de tout préparer pour son retour. Elle commencerait par le tank de privation sensorielle, en guise de punition, puis ils reprendraient les expériences et ce retard de quelques jours ne serait bientôt plus qu'un mauvais souvenir.

Elle sourit en regardant la ligne de chemin de fer déroulant son tracé tel un ruban noir sur les étendues vertes de la plaine.

**TBC** ...

**Note** : après ce chapitre, il en reste deux plus le petit népilogue (NC-17 en principe ... si j'y arrive !)


	15. Chapter 15

**Un langage un peu plus, disons, « fleuri » que celui que j'emploie habituellement, mais, j'en suis sûre, rien qui puisse réellement vous choquer ! Bon, on s'achemine, lentement mais sûrement, vers la fin (Dieu merci !).**

**oOo **

**14 –** « Voilà … c'est tout. »

Evan avait gardé les yeux fixés sur le Colonel pendant tout le temps de ses « aveux ». Il espérait que celui-ci avait un bon dentiste parce que vu ce qu'il faisait subir à sa dentition, il en aurait besoin. Les mâchoires de Sheppard étaient si serrées qu'Evan se demandait comment il allait faire pour les rouvrir sans se faire mal.

Il avait tout dit … enfin, presque. Mais il ne se sentait pas soulagé pour autant. Et dire qu'on lui avait toujours dit que se confier soulageait l'âme. Tu parles d'un bobard ! Au moins il était satisfait que son petit code ait été compris. Beckett avait tout déchiffré, sauf les coordonnées de la planète. Evan se rappelait bien de cette mission sur P3x-403 avec le Colonel Edwards (22). C'était sa première énorme bourde. Il avait bien failli faire tuer Jackson et toute son équipe. C'était aussi après cette mission qu'il avait été « gentiment » éloigné du SGC. Il avait participé à plusieurs missions de Black Op, pour finir en qualité de baby-sitter à Mlle Mengele (23). Super Curriculum Vitae …

« Mo Dia … » Beckett avait porté sa main à sa bouche. « C'est de … c'est de ma faute, _encore_ ! » puis il se leva brusquement et sortit en trombe de la roomette. Et en pleurant.

Evan cligna des yeux. Il s'était attendu à tout (surtout à recevoir un bon coup dans la gueule de la part de Sheppard) mais pas à ça ! « Euh, je … je suis désolé, je ne sais pas … »

Sheppard se leva et Evan ferma instinctivement les yeux. Il avait pris pas mal de dérouillées dans sa carrière mais ce serait la première fois qu'il ne se défendrait pas. Après tout, il la méritait celle-ci, non ? Mais le coup ne tomba pas. Il se hasarda à ouvrir un œil … et constata qu'il était seul dans la roomette.

**oOo **

Sheppard trouva Beckett dans le wagon restaurant. Il était en train de boire, ou plus exactement il tenait dans sa main un verre de whisky qu'il tournait, faisant tintinnabuler le glaçon, et qu'il reposait sur la table pour le reprendre ensuite d'un geste brusque. Il y avait trois autres verres sur la table. Le militaire s'installa près de lui et attendit que Beckett parle. Ce ne fut pas long.

« J'étais étonné de ne pas voir son nom parmi les dossiers de candidatures qu'Elisabeth épluchions l'autre jour. Kathleen et moi nous étions … » Carson émit un petit rire. « Nous étions en _compétition_ la première fois. Ils voulaient quelqu'un qui puisse à la fois faire office de CMO et de chercheur. J'ai été choisi parce que j'ai une double formation d'urgentiste et de généticien. Kathleen n'a jamais été très douée avec les êtres humains en tant que tel : présentez lui tous les membres d'une même famille, victimes sanguinolentes d'un accident de voiture et elle va disserter sur la caractéristique génétique expliquant que l'un se vide plus vite de son sang que l'autre. C'est … c'est … » Il leva des yeux embués de larmes vers John. « C'est une sorte de monstre, un génie, certes, mais sans cœur, sans âme. Et je lui ai livré Rodney sur un plateau ! »

Il porta le verre à ses lèvres et murmura. « Moi aussi je suis un monstre en fin de compte … Hoff ne m'a pas suffit … » Il allait boire lorsque Sheppard posa la main sur le verre, obligeant Carson à le reposer. « Je crois, » dit-il sur un ton sec et autoritaire, « que vous me devez une explication et il me semble que vous serez plus à même de me la fournir si vous êtes sobre. »

Carson soupira. « Oui, vous avez raison. » Il ferma les yeux un instant, prit une large inspiration et se lança. « Vous vous souvenez de notre rencontre avec cette entité mangeuse d'énergie, celle que le jeune Jinto avait accidentellement libérée ? »

Sheppard hocha la tête et Carson poursuivit. « Lorsque Rodney est venu à l'infirmerie juste après avoir joué au héros, j'ai fait quelques examens de routine, dont une prise de sang et … » Carson plongea les yeux dans son verre.

« Et … ? » demanda Sheppard.

Carson leva les yeux vers lui et déglutit. « Je suis généticien, je … c'est comme un réflexe ! Je veux dire, rien ne m'obligeait à faire ces recherches, rien ! Mais pourtant je les ai faites … »

« Quelles recherches, Carson ? » insista Sheppard sur un ton patient.

« Son ADN. Je savais que l'ATA gène avait pris sur Rodney bien sûr, ça nous le savions tous, n'est-ce pas ? »

Carson vit le fantôme d'un sourire effleurer les lèvres de Sheppard. Il devait repenser à Rodney et à leurs petites expériences avec le bouclier individuel. La plus « drôle » (selon Rodney) ayant été de le balancer du haut d'un balcon !

Carson reprit. « J'ai examiné son ADN et j'ai découvert une … anomalie. »

Sheppard fronça les sourcils. « Une anomalie ? »

« Oui, le codage de la séquence ADN n'était pas tout à fait le même, une infime variation mais --»

« Et Rodney était au courant ? » l'interrompit Sheppard.

« Bien évidemment ! » s'écria Carson sur un ton indigné. « Je suis son médecin, et je n'ai pas pour habitude de cacher à mes patients ce que -- »

« Ok, Ok, Carson, je crois que j'ai compris, désolé. Seulement … » Sheppard se coupa et prit un air pensif.

« Oh. Il … il ne vous as rien dit, n'est-ce pas ? »

Sheppard secoua la tête. « Non, pourquoi m'a-t-il caché quelque chose comme ça ? »

« Colonel, il n'y avait rien à cacher, enfin, pas vraiment. Cette anomalie semblait n'avoir aucun effet, comme une sorte de gène dormant. J'ai continué à effectuer des contrôles réguliers sur Rodney. Il n'y avait aucune raison de s'alarmer. Ce nouveau gène était inerte.»

Sheppard fixait les verres de whisky sur la table. « Apparemment, cette Merryweather n'est pas tout à fait de votre avis, » répondit-il froidement.

Carson s'affaissa un peu plus dans son siège. « J'ignore comment elle a su, comment elle a eu accès à mes dossiers et ce qui lui a donné l'idée qu'il pouvait y avoir quelque chose … »

« Je dirais que lorsqu'il est question d'une entité alien, tout est possible, non ? Surtout si vous combinez ça avec un gène artificiel, » répliqua Sheppard.

Carson ne répondit rien. Qu'y avait-il à répondre ? Une fois encore, il avait agi avec légèreté, comme avec les Hoffans, sauf que cette fois, c'était un de ses amis qui en payait le prix.

Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, Sheppard lança. « Vous n'y êtes pour rien Carson. Vous deviez faire ces contrôles, au cas où justement, il y aurait eu quelque chose. C'était votre responsabilité. Rodney savait ce qu'il encourait lorsqu'il a accepté la thérapie génique et personne ne pouvait prévoir que pénétrer cette chose mangeuse d'énergie pouvait avoir des effets sur l'ADN ! Vous n'êtes pas Dieu Carson. Ce n'est pas votre faute, pas plus que ce qui est arrivé sur Hoff ne l'était. »

Carson hocha la tête. « J'aurais du aller plus loin ! Mes recherches sur l'ATA gène et sur l'ADN wraith occupaient une bonne partie de mon temps … ça et l'infirmerie. Si seulement j'avais pousser mes recherches sur cette foutue anomalie peut-être que -- »

Sheppard le coupa sèchement. « Avec des si et des peut-être on peut refaire le monde Carson … sauf que c'est celui dans lequel nous vivons qui m'intéresse, pas une espèce de rêve. Ce qui est fait est fait, maintenant nous devons porter notre attention sur ce qui est et non sur ce qui aurait pu être. »

Le militaire se pencha vers Carson et fixa son regard dans le sien. « Carson, j'ai besoin de vous, Rodney a besoin de vous. Si ce qu'a dit Lorne est vrai … » Un frisson le parcourut et il ferma un moment les yeux, comme en proie à une forte émotion. « Si ce qu'il a dit est vrai, alors Rodney aura besoin de vous, en qualité de médecin mais aussi d'ami. » Il prit un des verres devant lui et le leva pour trinquer. Carson hésita puis en fit autant avec le sien. « Et moi aussi Carson, j'aurais besoin de vous. A l'amitié ! »

« A l'amitié, » répondit Carson dont la voix tremblait.

« A … à Rodney » murmura Sheppard. Carson hocha la tête et toucha le verre de Sheppard avec un petit _cling_.

Les deux hommes burent leur whisky en silence.

**oOo **

Evan somnolait lorsque le bruit de quelqu'un entrant dans la roomette le réveilla en sursaut. Il cligna des yeux et se battit quelques secondes avec les draps avant de parvenir à se mettre en position assise, se mettant au garde à vous en reconnaissant Sheppard. « Monsieur ! »

Sheppard fixa un moment Lorne avant de répondre sur un ton sec. « Repos Major … oh et puis cessez donc de me saluer comme ça. Nous ne sommes pas en service et par ailleurs … » il se laissa tomber sur l'autre banquette. « … je ne suis Colonel que depuis, hu, moins de 3 semaines. Je suis plus habitué à être un Major comme vous qu'un Colonel, disons que nous sommes d'égal à égal, ok ? »

Evan fronça les sourcils. Egaux ? Ouais, pourquoi pas, au point où il en était, pourquoi ne pas insulter un supérieur et risquer un blâme. Un blâme ? Qui voulait-il tromper ici ? Ce n'était pas un simple blâme qui l'attendait mais la dégradation pure et simple.

« Euh, oui, Colo -- je veux dire euh … »

« Sheppard sera parfait et pour le bon docteur ici, Doc. Hein, vous en pensez quoi Carson ? » Demanda Sheppard en se tournant vers son compagnon.

Beckett haussa les épaules. « Oui, si vous voulez. D'ailleurs en cette qualité, j'aimerais vous réexaminer, si vous me le permettez Major. »

Evan acquiesça d'un signe de la tête. Il laissa Beckett l'examiner tout en observant les deux hommes. Aucun d'eux n'avait l'air de vouloir lui casser la gueule pour ce qu'il avait fait à l'un de leurs amis. Bon point pour lui.

« Hu, il me semble que cette drogue a enfin quitté votre organisme Major. Votre tension est encore un peu basse à mon goût et vous êtes déshydraté. » Beckett plaça un verre dans sa main. « Je veux que vous me buviez le contenu de cette carafe d'eau, pas en une fois bien entendu, disons, sur les deux petites heures qui viennent. »

Sheppard jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. « Deux _petites_ heures ? Parfait, c'est à peu près le temps qu'il va nous falloir pour atteindre Halcyon. »

Evan but le verre tout en se demandant s'il devait dire à Sheppard ce qu'il allait trouver là-bas, en dehors de McKay. C'était une révélation dont il n'avait pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout envie d'être l'auteur. Il reposa le verre (que Beckett re-rempli aussitôt et lui tendit avec un grand sourire) et soupira.

Ok, il avait échappé (par il ne savait trop quel miracle !) à une dérouillée pas question d'en risquer une autre. De toute manière, Sheppard découvrirait la vérité bien assez tôt.

**oOo **

Kathleen détestait réellement le vol en hélico. « Alors ? » hurla t-elle dans son émetteur.

Elrod, qui se trouvait assis près du pilote, se tourna vers elle. « Ils ont acheté des billets pour Halcyon, une bourgade dans le Montana, enfin, à la frontière avec --»

Kathleen le coupa. « Vous me tenez deux équipes prêtes sur place. Et vous me faites une petite recherche sur tous les évènements, disons, étranges survenus là-bas. Si c'est une petite ville, l'arrivée d'un inconnu, amnésique de surcroît, n'a pas du passer inaperçue. Et je veux ces informations pour … » elle tapota l'épaule du pilote. « Nous serons sur place dans combien de temps ? »

« 1 h 30, 1 h 45 grand maximum. » Lui répondit l'homme.

« Bien, je veux donc ces info dans deux heures, » annonça t-elle à Elrod. L'agent hocha la tête.

Kathleen poussa un soupir. Deux heures, deux longues heures dans cette affreuses boite volante ! Tout ça à cause de McKay.

McKay … Kathleen sourit. Elle allait lui faire regretter sa petite escapade.

**TBC … **

(22) Enemy mine, épisode 7, saison 7 (Les envahisseurs en frenchie).

(23) Josef Mengele (1911-1979) était un médecin nazi allemand qui a réalisé des expériences particulièrement sadiques sur les prisonniers d'Auschwitz, et a participé à la sélection des envois vers les chambres à gaz. Après la guerre, il ne fut jamais pris et vécut 35 ans en Amérique latine, sous divers pseudonymes. Il est aussi connu sous le surnom d'« ange de la mort ».


	16. Chapter 16

**Euh, m'en voulez pas hein, mais j'ai un peu mentu (si) : comme j'aime que les chapitres aient tous à peu près la même taille (entre 1500 et 2000 mots), j'ai découpé ce qui devait être le dernier chapitre, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est promis : elle est finie, ils vont pouvoir se l'aimer et n'avoir aucun enfant ...**

**oO**Ce chapitre est dédicacé à Miyu Satzuke, pour ces adorables reviews**Oo**

**oOo**

**15** – Kathleen avala deux Eferalgan. Sans eau. Elle grimaça au goût amer du médicament puis posa sa tête contre le dossier de son siège. Elle avait une migraine qui n'arrangeait pas son humeur. Le pilote avait « profité d'un bon vent » et avait pu poser leur hélico en moins de 40 mn à Halcyon mais ç'avait été 40 mn de trop selon elle et voilà que maintenant, ils se trouvaient donc dans le bureau du Sheriff du Comté, Kelan Landers, un petit bonhomme qui avec sa barbiche et ses cheveux blancs ressemblait davantage au Père Noël qu'à un représentant de l'ordre. Il ne cessait de leur sourire, montrant une dentition impeccable, blanche elle aussi.

« Des évènements sortant de l'ordinaire ? Ici, à Halcyon ? Désolé, mais je crois que vous vous êtes trompés de ville … » il jeta un regard plein de commisération à Kathleen avant d'ajouter avec un petit sourire amusé. « … ou de feuilleton. Et moi qui croyais que X-Files était terminé depuis des années ! Soyons un peu sérieux, voulez-vous, Mademoiselle. Que cherchez vous vraiment ? » Son sourire avait disparu.

« Euh, bah si Sheriff, y'a bien eu l'histoire avec la boule de feu de --» Le regard réprobateur que lança Landers à son jeune adjoint empêcha celui-ci de poursuivre.

Kathleen leva les yeux vers les deux hommes. « Une boule de feu ? » s'enquit-elle, un sourire qui se voulait aimable sur les lèvres.

« Euh … oui, » répondit l'adjoint, tout penaud. « Enfin, c'est ce qu'ils ont racontés mais -- » Le sheriff lui coupa la parole.

« Ces deux garnements raconteraient n'importe quoi pour échapper à une punition bien méritée. Il n'y a vraiment rien de sérieux dans leurs allégations, juste des bêtises d'adolescents. Je ne crois pas que --»

Cette fois, ce fut Kathleen qui lui coupa la parole. Elle avait assez perdu de temps comme ça. « Laissez moi juge de ce qu'il faut croire ou pas, Sheriff. Ou bien … je vais finir par penser que vous faites obstruction à une enquête gouvernementale ? »

Evidemment, le sourire débonnaire disparut immédiatement du visage de Landers. Kathleen se leva et se posa juste devant le bureau du Sheriff, elle se pencha vers lui. « C'est bien ce que je pensais … et donc cette histoire de « boule de feu » ? »

**oOo **

Retrouvez Gertie Stewart et Zebb Shaeffer, les fameux « garnements », ne fut pas très difficile. Il semblerait que la racaille soit la même partout, mégalopole ou bourgade : trouvez un vieux bâtiment en ruine et hop, voilà votre vermine !

« Bonjour messieurs ! » lança Kathleen en entrant dans le squatt. Les deux jeunes garçons qui étaient assis devant un feu de camp sursautèrent.

« Hey ! C'est privé ici ! » Cria le plus boutonneux des deux. Et peut-être aussi celui qui avait le plus de cran, à défaut d'avoir un cerveau pensa Kathleen.

« Mais non, Zebb, laisse donc la demoiselle entrer, c'est vrai, on s'ennuie un peu ici, non ? » répondit Gertie, un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres. « Je suis sûr qu'on pourrait s'amuser tous les trois, hein ma beauté. » Il déshabillait Kathleen du regard.

Kathleen lui rendit son sourire. « C'est ce que j'adore chez les gens comme vous, on est jamais surpris … voyous _et_ violeurs en puissance, tellement classique. Je parie que vous aimez aussi vous en prendre à plus faible que vous et que je ne trouverais pas un seul petit animal domestique en vie dans tout le voisinage. Pathétique. »

Cette étrange tirade fit disparaître le sourire du visage de Gertie. « Hey la grognasse, tu crois que -- ». Sa réponse mourut dans sa gorge lorsqu'il vit que la « grognasse » n'était pas seule.

« Oh, laissez moi vous présenter mes amis. Messieurs Jones et Smith. » Fit Kathleen en désignant les deux agents – dont les manteaux avaient été soigneusement laissés entrouverts laissant voir leur Baretta – « Vous avez raison, c'est une soirée _mortellement_ ennuyeuse qui commence pour vous … au sens propre du terme en fait. »

**oOo **

Kathleen souffla dans ses mains. Elle était positivement gelée et rester plantée là devant cette vieille bâtisse n'arrangeait rien. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Bon sang, il leur en fallait du temps pour faire le ménage ! Pas besoin de peaufiner avec des ordures pareilles d'autant qu'ils avaient beaucoup plus urgent à faire, oh oui, beaucoup plus urgent.

Ils avaient les informations dont ils avaient besoin : des noms et des adresses.

La description que leur avait faite Stewart et Shaeffer de leur petite rencontre avec McKay dépassait toutes ses espérances ! En labo, McKay avait démontré quelques capacités mineures ou désordonnées (l'explosion de l'aile Sud de la Retraite était là pour en témoigner) mais là, là c'était vraiment « Waou ! » pour citer Stewart. Cet « incident » démontrait que McKay lui avait menti. Enfin, disons qu'il lui avait caché ce qu'il pouvait réellement faire : il maîtrisait parfaitement son petit pouvoir. Il avait même réussi à en contrôler l'intensité. Kathleen sourit. Elle voyait des dizaines de tests se profiler à l'horizon.

Quoique … Il lui restait à trouver le moyen de "stimuler" le bon docteur.

Mais bien sûr ! Elle avait été stupide. Il lui avait résisté parce que l'enjeu était nul. Jusqu'à présent elle avait dirigé ses menaces sur sa personne (avec punition à la clef et elle ne comptait plus les séjours qu'il avait fait dans le tank) pour « convaincre » McKay de coopérer sans obtenir de résultats très convaincants alors qu'en fait …

Elle éclata de rire.

C'était si simple ! Elle avait fait une belle erreur. Elle s'était trompée sur le compte du docteur Rodney McKay. Ce n'était pas en éradiquant sa personnalité qu'elle arriverait à ses fins avec lui, non, bien au contraire. Il lui suffisait de faire appel à son complexe de « héros volant au secours de la veuve et de l'orphelin ». McKay avait montré pendant cette année sur Atlantis qu'il n'était pas, loin de là, le couard qu'on attendait. Il fallait juste qu'elle trouve … la veuve ou l'orphelin en question. Son sourire s'agrandit. Elle avait les candidats rêvés sous la main. Elle sortit son portable de sa poche et composa un numéro.

« Atkinson ? Contre ordre. Vous me les gardez vivants. » Elle raccrochait lorsque du bruit attira son attention. Jones et Smith (pourquoi ces deux là se faisaient-ils appeler comme ça lors de leurs missions, c'était vraiment au-delà de sa compréhension) sortaient du bâtiment.

« Messieurs ! » leur cria Kathleen. « Que diriez vous d'un bon café maintenant. »

**oOo **

« Fermé » grogna l'agent Elrod (pas question que Kathleen l'appelle autrement que par son vrai nom lorsqu'il n'y avait pas de témoin).

« Bien, dans ces conditions, nous n'avons pas d'autres solutions que de rendre une petite visite à Mme Breckenridge … _amicale_ la visite, cela va sans dire. »

Les deux agents échangèrent un regard de connivence et sourirent à pleines dents. Cette nana était complètement cinglée mais au moins, avec elle, ils pouvaient donner libre cours à leur esprit créatif pour « nettoyer ». Et décidément, la pauvre petite ville d'Halcyon était bien sale …

**oOo **

Léo farfouillait dans son coffre. Nope, pas là. Ah, ici peut-être ? Il trottina jusqu'à la penderie et balança sur le lit tout ce qui s'y trouvait. Toujours pas là. Il se tapota le menton. Il fallait qu'il se concentre et qu'il réfléchisse. Maman disait toujours que rien ne valait un peu de concentration : il lui suffisait de fermer les yeux (Léo ferma les paupières), la bouche (il rentra ses lèvres dans sa bouche) et les oreilles (il mit ses mains sur les siennes) et hop, on pouvait se concentrer et après, on réfléchissait et quand on réfléchissait on pouvait tout trouver. Il garda la pose quelques instants.

« Ahahahaha ! » cria t-il soudain. Il quitta sa chambre en trombe, dévala les escaliers puis entra dans la cuisine. Là, il regarda un moment autour de lui et son regard s'illumina lorsqu'il tomba sur l'objet qu'il recherchait : l'appareil photo numérique de sa mère.

Il serra l'appareil contre sa poitrine et poussa un ouf de soulagement. Il l'avait retrouvé ! Il allait pouvoir « capturer pour l'éternité des instants inoubliables » comme le disait la publicité qui accompagnait l'appareil photo. Encore que s'ils étaient inoubliables, Léo se demandait pourquoi les capturer, mais bon, ce n'était pas important, l'important c'était qu'il allait prendre des photos de son Ange, oups, il fallait qu'il fasse attention à l'appeler David et pas « Ange » parce que maman lui avait dit qu'il était sur Terre incognito (c'était un mot compliqué mais maman lui avait expliqué que cela voulait dire que David ne voulait pas qu'on sache qu'il était là, pour pouvoir mieux exécuter sa mission), et de sa mère et aussi du docteur Fine (qui lui ne voulait pas du tout qu'on l'appelle par son prénom parce que « Radcliffe » c'était "bof, bof"). Et aussi de Mlle Jinx et de ses petits … D'ailleurs, où était elle ?

Léo remonta quatre à quatre les escaliers et s'engouffra dans sa chambre … et fit la grimace en découvrant le chantier qu'il avait créé. Bon, il fallait qu'il retrouve Mlle Jinx et puis après il -- Quelque chose bougea près du lit.

« Oooooooh, tu es là ! » Léo se pencha pour récupérer la chatte qui laissa échapper un miaulement réprobateur d'avoir été dérangée dans son sommeil. « Et tes bébés, hein ? Où ils sont eux ? » Léo tapota le plaid sous lequel il venait de trouver Mlle Jinx et des petits couinements se firent immédiatement entendre. Mlle Jinx réagit aussitôt en gigotant. Léo la lâcha et l'animal se glissa sous le plaid.

« Wouaaaaa, ça c'est un instant inoubliable à capturer pour l'éternité ! » s'exclama Léo qui se mit à quatre pattes pour être au même niveau que les chats. « Bougez pas … » Et il se mit à mitrailler le chat et ses petits.

« Je vais vous montrer au docteur Fine, il aime bien les chats vous savez, et je crois que je l'aime bien aussi, il est plutôt gentil pour un docteur et en plus, il s'occupe de mon An-- ». Léo porta sa main devant sa bouche. « Oupsie. Je voulais dire de _David_. » C'était drôlement dur d'aider David à rester in-cog-ni-to, encore heureux qu'il avait l'entraînement des Ninjas pour l'aider. « Et puis tu diras rien à personne, hein ? » dit il en regardant le chat.

Mlle Jinx vint se frotter à son menton tout en ronronnant ce que Léo interpréta pour un oui. Il se leva et inspecta une fois encore sa chambre. Maman n'allait pas être très contente qu'il ait tout mis sans dessus dessous.

Ce n'était pas vraiment de sa faute ! Ils auraient du être là, à la maison, tous les trois, euh tous les six (comment pouvait-il oublier Mlle Jinx et ses petits !) et alors, sa mère aurait su où se trouvait l'appareil photo et alors il aurait pu capturer des instants inoubliables sans saccager sa chambre. Seulement, David avait eu un malaise en sortant du Beagle (sa mère les appelait flash back et il faudrait qu'il pense à vérifier dans le dictionnaire ce que ça voulait dire) et sa mère avait jugé préférable de l'emmener chez le docteur Fine pendant que lui rentrait à la maison.

Il soupira. Parfois, les choses étaient si compliquées !

Léo poussa un autre soupir. Il allait se baisser pour commencer à tout ranger lorsque la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit.

**oOo **

« Tenez buvez ça ».

Evan soupira. Il avait l'impression que s'il avalait ne serait-ce qu'une seule goutte d'eau supplémentaire, il allait éclater. « Euh, merci, je n'ai plus très soif … »

« _Buvez_. » Le ton était autoritaire.

_Oooookay_. Le bon docteur n'était visiblement pas d'humeur à discuter. Evan but. Et contre toute attente, il n'éclata pas. Beckett affichait un petit sourire qui disait : vous voyez, les médecins ont toujours raison !

« Bien » fit Beckett. « Je dirais que la drogue a totalement quitté votre organisme Major mais je serai quant même plus rassuré lorsque nous pourrons faire un Screen Tox et correctement bander ses pauvres côtes. »

Evan hocha la tête. Il était un peu gêné que le médecin continue à l'appeler Major, il ne se sentait plus digne de porter ce grade. Il fallait croire qu'en plus d'être la parfaite Florence Nightingale, Beckett était aussi médium puisqu'il ajouta comme s'il avait lu dans les pensées d'Evan.

« Ce que vous avez fait était très courageux … il faut plus de cran pour désobéir que pour suivre des instructions aveuglément. L'Histoire de l'Humanité est pleine d'exemples de ce type de courage, vous ne croyez pas. »

Beckett lui sourit et lui tapota gentiment l'épaule. « Allez ne vous en faite pas, je suis certain que maintenant tout va bien aller.»

Et c'est à cet exact moment que le Colonel entra dans la roomette et déclara. « Nous avons un problème ! Un très gros problème ...»

**TBC (Tadaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! Cliffhanger ! J'adore ces trucs là).**


	17. Chapter 17

**Humpf, plus je le relis et plus je me dis que ce chapitre ne devrait pas réellement exister, en fait, je l'ai retravaillé dans le TGV et je me suis un peu emportée sur le côté chamallow (et en plus j'ai été influencée par mon lecteur Mp3), c'est mal, je sais, vous attendez toute la fin, hein ? **

**CHAMALLOW POWAAAAAA !**

**oOo **

**16** – John était assis au bar. Il en était à sa troisième tasse d'Earl Grey, ce qui aurait fait hurler Rodney. Il entendait le « Ha ! » d'ici, ainsi que les commentaires qui auraient fatalement suivis, genre comment peut on raisonnablement se dire un homme de goût et consommer du thé ! Et Rodney lui aurait fait un cours sur les bienfaits du café versus ceux du thé, ce qui aurait inévitablement dérivé sur l'incroyable supériorité du café canadien sur le café américain.

Rodney.

John sourit dans sa tasse.

_Son_ Rodney. Il ferma les yeux et serra les dents.

Comment était-ce possible ? John ne parvenait toujours pas à accepter ce qui s'était passé. Rodney avait survécu (avec les honneurs) à l'attaque d'Atlantis par les wraiths, ils avaient survécu au pire, ensemble, et c'est sur Terre que s'était trouvé le danger, sur Terre ! Là ou, en principe, il aurait du se trouver en sécurité.

John s'en voulait doublement : Rodney n'avait pas vraiment voulu rentrer avec le Daedalus. Il l'avait suffisamment fait comprendre, boudant lors des débriefing et pestant contre « cette bande de bureaucrates ! » lorsqu'ils étaient seuls dans leurs quartiers. Cette situation avait obligé John à imaginer toutes sortes de subterfuges pour faire taire Rodney. Bien entendu, embrasser Rodney pour le faire taire était de loin le plus efficace. Malheureusement, c'était aussi ce qui était le plus épuisant … enfin, ce qui était épuisant c'était ce qui suivait le baiser parce que dès que John entendait les petits gémissements étouffés de Rodney – pauvres tentatives de protestation de la part de ce dernier – il devenait incapable de stopper à un simple baiser. Autant dire que les quelques jours avant leur retour sur Terre avaient été un peu éprouvants. Même Elisabeth lui avait fait des remarques ! Il aurait bien aimé la voir elle, essayer de calmer un Rodney en pleine crise de « Nan, j'irai pas ! ». Mais il avait fini par trouver une autre technique. Une technique secrète, yep, c'était exactement ça : sa botte secrète, son coup à la Lagardère ! Avantage : aussi efficace que le baiser (et ce qui suivait) en _beuuuuuuuuucoup_ moins épuisant et d'une simplicité enfantine.

Il lui faisait pousser la chansonnette.

Rodney aimait la musique et on pouvait dire qu'il avait « le rythme dans la peau » : le moindre tempo et hop, le John Travolta de Pégase entrait en action ! Oui, bon, c'était peut-être un peu moins spectaculaire que du Travolta. Tout commençait avec ses doigts, ils se mettaient soudainement à tapoter un piano imaginaire, puis ses pieds entraient dans la partie, suivis de ses hanches qui se mettaient à se trémousser. Le tout assis sur sa chaise. Spectacle que d'aucun aurait jugé comique mais que John trouvait tout simplement adorable. Mais le plus étonnant, c'était lorsqu'il se mettait à chanter. John avait l'impression que Rodney vivait complètement la chanson qu'il interprétait. Quoiqu'en disent certaines mauvaises langues, Rodney avait un cœur « gros comme ça », il fallait juste savoir le regarder, le regarder vraiment … et l'écouter chanter.

Bref, juste avant de partir, John avait du désamorcer une dernière petite crise. Tout avait commencé par du grand Mckay : « je ne suis pas leur laquais ! Moi faire des interviews de recrutement, non mais pour qui est-ce qu'ils me prennent ? Un conseiller ANPE ? De toute manière, si c'est pour finir avec des types comme Kavanaugh, franchement je --» et blablabla, jusqu'à ce que John se lève, allume leur petit lecteur CD et que les premières notes de The last Waltz (24) résonnent.

Et les choses ne s'étaient pas tout à fait passées comme d'habitude …

L'intro de la chanson, des notes de carillon, résonne dans la pièce. John n'est pas un grand amateur de Pop Rock (donnez lui du Johnny Cash et là, c'est « yeah baby ! ») mais ces groupes mi rock mi guimauve, Rodney adore. John règle le son et s'attend à ce que Rodney reprenne les paroles … sauf que c'est le silence qui envahit la pièce. Surpris, John se relève. Rodney est là et le fixe. _Oooooookay_, quoi encore ? Se dit John. Il se prépare à poser la question tout haut lorsque Rodney est sur lui en deux enjambées. Rodney passe ses bras autour de lui et murmure dans son oreille « Là, écoute, cette histoire, c'est toi et moi, c'est nous. » Et John écoute …

_Make me blind _

_Cover my eyes you can do what you want _

_I'm paralyzed by the perfect mood _

_When we're dancing with blindfolds on _

_You make it easy to love you and hate you _

_I can't explain it I feel insecure _

_You say it's simple "you die just to live again" _

_You say we're waiting for the last waltz _

… et il sourit. Il laisse Rodney le guider doucement vers le milieu de la pièce et ils entament un slow, lent, lent, comme si le temps avait ralenti autour d'eux. Ils bougent à peine, se bercent l'un l'autre, le chanteur entame le refrain …

_Another you and me _

_Another revolutionary heavenly romance _

_Waiting for the last waltz _

_And so it seems _

_We won't find the solution _

_Confusion leads the dance _

_We're waiting for the last waltz _

… et John lève les yeux vers Rodney. Ses yeux brillent et son sourire a fait disparaître les rides causées par le manque de sommeil et l'inquiétude.

« Je t'aime tu sais. »

Et John a presque envie de lui répondre à la Han Solo, au lieu de ça, il prend le visage de Rodney entre ses mains et dépose un léger baiser sur son front, son nez, ses joues. Les carillons reprennent, presque entêtants, leurs deux corps bougent toujours mais ne suivent plus vraiment la musique.

Et ce soir là, ils s'étaient couchés, juste ça, s'enivrant de la chaleur du corps de l'autre, et ils étaient restés enlacés jusqu'à ce que le sommeil les prenne.

John ferma les yeux.

« Monsieur ! Monsieur ! Oh Mon Dieu, vous --»

La voix, teintée d'inquiétude mais aussi de peur ramena John à la réalité. Une des serveuses du wagon Bar se tenait devant lui, livide. Elle fixait quelque chose sur la table et John baissa les yeux.

Du thé couvrait la table devant lui. Et ce qui ressemblait fort à du sang. John haussa les sourcils, surpris. C'est à ce moment qu'il remarqua les débris de sa tasse de thé et la superbe entaille dans sa paume droite.

La jeune femme commençait à sérieusement paniquer. Il lui emprunta quelques serviettes et elle le guida en cuisine pour le laisser laver la plaie.

« Olalala, mais comment est-ce que cela a pu arriver ! » gémissait-elle. « Ce sont des tasses solides vous savez ! C'est le premier incident de ce type qui arrive, je vous le jure ! Olalala ! »

Il eut un peu de mal à la convaincre que tout allait bien et elle rejoignit le Bar, le laissant seul. Il ôta un dernier petit morceau de faïence. Ouch. Ca ne faisait pas du bien mais il était sur que ce n'était rien comparé à ce qu'il allait devoir endurer entre les mains de Carson. Ce dernier s'inquiétait déjà assez comme ça, s'il lui disait qu'il avait brisé cette tasse en la serrant un peu trop fort, il était bon pour un Carson aux petits soins. Ou alors au contraire, une leçon sur l'idiotie … avec Carson, les deux étaient tout à fait plausibles.

John allait sortir lorsqu'il remarqua un couple près de la porte du wagon. Assis à une petite table dans un coin, ils se tenaient la main, deux alliances rutilantes brillaient à leur index criant « Jeunes mariés ». La petite trentaine, genre cadre moyen, rien de bien remarquable en fait sauf que … argh, il devenait parano. Il ferait mieux de rejoindre Carson et le Major Lorne. Il allait sortir de la cuisine lorsqu'il compris ce qui n'allait pas chez les deux jeunes gens : s'ils étaient des jeunes mariés pourquoi passaient ils leur temps à observer les autres passagers ? Parce qu'il n'y avait aucun doute que c'était ce qu'ils faisaient. Pas de regards enamourés et éperdus l'un pour l'autre, non, mais un regard circulaire sur le wagon. Si ça c'était des jeunes mariés, lui il était le Pape !

Il réfléchit quelques instants avant de sortir finalement de la cuisine. Sa main enveloppée dans une serviette, donnant l'air d'être un peu paumé, il se dirigea vers la porte, prenant soin de raser la table du couple. Arrivé là, il fit mine de perdre l'équilibre et se retint à la table, tombant pratiquement sur la jeune femme. Ses occupants eurent un geste de recul avant de faire mine de se lever pour l'aider. La jeune femme, tout sourire, se présenta comme étant infirmière et lui proposa son aide. Il la refusa gentiment arguant qu'il ne voulait pas gâcher leur voyage de noces, les remercia puis sortit. Il avait eu sa confirmation.

Depuis quand les infirmières se baladaient-elle avec un 38mn planqué sous leur chemisier ?

**oOo **

« Un problème quel problème ?» demanda Carson. Sheppard passa devant lui et Carson aperçut sa main ensanglantée. « Mais qu'est-ce que vous vous êtes fait ! » s'écria t-il.

« Je me suis battu contre une tasse de thé … la tasse a gagné. »

« Colonel … » soupira le médecin sur un ton exaspéré. « Allez venez vous asseoir par ici, que j'inspecte les dégâts. »

John l'ignora et farfouilla dans son sac de voyage. Il en ressortit un 9mn puis il se tourna vers Lorne. « Major, vous vous sentez capable de vous servir de ça ? »

Lorne prit l'arme d'une main sûre. « S'il le faut Monsieur, sans problème. »

« Bien. »

« Mais enfin Colonel, que se passe t-il et qu'est il arrivé à votre main ? » demanda une fois encore Carson.

John se tourna vers lui et lui tendit une autre arme de poing, une de celles qu'il avait « empruntées » aux types dans l'hélicoptère. « Ils nous ont retrouvés. Et j'ai bien l'intention de leur réserver une petite surprise … »

**oOo **

Kathleen sirotait son thé. Du jasmin, son préféré. C'était chaud mais elle aurait préféré un autre type de remontant après le choc qu'elle venait de recevoir lorsqu'elle avait ouvert la porte.

« Vous en voulez encore ? »

Kathleen recula un peu dans son fauteuil pour éviter d'être éborgnée par la théière que son hôte agitait devant son nez. « Euh, non merci. »

La théière fit cette fois de violentes embardées. « Vous êtes sûre ? C'est du très bon thé vous savez. » Du thé éclaboussa le divan ainsi que le manteau de Kathleen.

« Oui, oui, il est très bon mais --»

Malgré ses protestations, une autre tasse pleine fut poussée dans ses mains. « Buvez, buvez ! »

Et Kathleen but. Elle observa à la dérobée l'homme assis en face d'elle. Incroyable, tout simplement incroyable. Même visage, même taille, même corpulence ; il avait les cheveux plus courts (ce qui était un comble !) et ok, il lui manquait sans doute une ou deux connections neuronales, autisme peut-être, mais ils étaient identiques. Deux copies rigoureusement conformes.

Elle prenait le thé avec le double du charmant mais au combien embarrassant Colonel Joohn Sheppard.

Il faudrait qu'elle ait une petite entrevue avec ce bon Major Lorne avant que Dupont et Dupond ne s'occupent de lui. Comment avait-il su ? Et comment diable, elle, ne savait-elle pas ? Huhu, il fallait qu'elle vérifie sa petite théorie, mais il y avait peu de chance qu'elle se trompe. Elle se leva et fit le tour du salon puis posa sa tasse sur le manteau de la cheminée et prit le cadre qui se trouvait là.

« C'est votre maman ? » demanda t-elle avec tout le sucre dans la voix dont elle était capable.

Le double – qui répondait au doux nom de Léo – se leva et la rejoignit. « Oui, oui, et là, c'est le docteur Fine et là, c'est Rose Applegate, et là --»

Kathleen ne l'écoutait plus. Donc Mme Sheppard était en vie en fin de compte. Le dossier de Sheppard la portait pourtant « décédée » emportée par une pneumonie fulgurante laissant derrière elle un petit garçon âgé d'à peine six ans. Le maître mot ici étant un et non deux. Un frère jumeau _et_ caché. Très Danielle Steele tout ça. Avec un peu de chance, Léo Sheppard partageait aussi le même héritage génétique que son Colonel de frère. Lorsqu'elle en aurait fini avec McKay, elle pourrait tester sa propre thérapie génique sur un porteur du gène ATA naturel. Quelle aubaine !

« … et ce jour là, nous sommes tous allés à la fête du Sirop d'Erable. Vous aimez le sirop d'Erable parce que j'en ai aussi, vous savez. »

Mon Dieu ! Quelle plaie. Kathleen avait l'impression qu'à force de sourire à ce demeuré ses muscles allaient rester figés dans cette position. Que faisaient donc ces abrutis d'agents ? Cela devait bien faire une demie heure qu'ils étaient partis chez ce Fine, qui, si l'on devait en croire Léo, était le médecin attitré de McKay ou plus exactement de _David_ … Il lui avait pratiquement arraché la photo de McKay des mains, demandant s'il pouvait la garder et puis il avait été question de « capturer pour l'éternité des moments inoubliables » ou une stupidité du même genre. Kathleen frissonna. Elle détestait se trouver en présence de personnes mentalement diminuées, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur d'être … contaminée, alors même qu'elle savait pertinemment que c'était impossible.

« Dites moi Léo, je me fais un peu de souci pour Rod--David. Je crois que nous devrions aller le chercher, vous et moi. »

Un immense sourire éclaira le visage de Léo. « Oooooh oui, c'est une super idée, je vais chercher mon manteau ! »

**oOo **

Rodney jurait entre ses dents. Ce générateur lui donnait plus de mal qu'il ne l'avait prévu.

Ils étaient arrivés depuis une quarantaine de minutes chez le docteur Fine. Si cela n'avait tenu qu'à lui, ils n'y seraient pas allés. Il allait bien du moins pas plus mal, si ses flash-back le laissaient un peu lessivés, ils le rapprochaient de la vérité, et il voulait en savoir plus ! D'ailleurs, il avait demandé à Fine comment il pourrait stimuler sa mémoire défaillante, sous les yeux horrifiés de la pauvre Elie. David l'aimait bien et il s'en voulait de lui faire peur mais il _devait_ savoir !

Fine, à qui Elie avait raconté une histoire d'accident de moto et d'amnésie, s'était malheureusement montré intraitable : pas de stimulation chimique qui pourrait faire plus de mal que de bien selon lui. « Si ces images ou ces sensations vous viennent naturellement, alors c'est que vous êtes sur la voie de la guérison, si tant est que l'on puisse parler de maladie lorsqu'il est question de perte de mémoire. Etre entouré de ceux qui vous aiment et vous connaissent suffira amplement mon garçon. »

Le médecin avait prononcé cette dernière phrase en appuyant un peu lourdement sur le mot « connaissent », signe qu'il avait des doutes sur sa soi-disant identité de cousin éloigné d'Elie, mais cela ne tracassait pas trop Rodney. Elie faisait confiance à Fine et ça lui suffisait et puis, bientôt, il en saurait suffisamment pour récupérer … récupérer …

Quoi d'ailleurs ?

Qu'allait-il retrouver ? Sa vie bien sûr mais de quoi serait-elle faite ? Avait-il des amis ? Des parents en vie ? David soupçonnait que l'homme qui apparaissait dans presque tous ces flash-back était son amant mais les autres ? Qui étaient tous ces visages ? Amis ? Ennemis ? Il soupira et se reconcentra sur la tâche du moment : remettre en état de fonctionnement la générateur de secours que Fine utilisait pour sa petite clinique mis hors circuit lors de la dernière tempête ayant frappé Halcyon.

Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, Rodney se leva et poussa un « Hahaaaa ! » de satisfaction. « Générateur 0 – Ange Réparateur 1 » proclama t-il sur un ton triomphant. Et c'est à cet exact moment que quelque chose de dur fut pointé dans son dos sans grand ménagement et qu'une voix murmura dans son oreille.

« Salut l'Ange, y'a le Bon Dieu qui voudrait te voir .»

**Rieval écrit les trois affreuses petites lettres puis s'enfuit à toutes jambes par peur de se recevoir une poêle sur la tête … _TBC_ **

(24) The last waltz de The Rasmus : allez sur You Tube, cherchez ce titre de ce groupe et hop, vous pourrez écouter et regarder de zolis montages vidéos sur cette zolie chansounette !


	18. Chapter 18

**Et voila, c'est le dernier chapitre ! Encore milles bisous sur le bout du nez à celles qui n'ont pas été découragées par des Updates irréguliers et qui sont restées fidèles jusqu'au bout !**

**Note : **jevoulais couper ce chapitre qui dépasse _laaaaargement_ les 2500 mots que j'affectionne, mais je me suis dit que vous aviez assez attendu !

**oOo**

**17 –** Carson serra le volant. Dire qu'il était un poil nerveux serait un bel euphémisme ! Lorne et Sheppard l'avaient ni plus ni moins laissé là avec la consigne de garder un œil sur leur deux nouveaux amis. « Comme c'est romantique, passer sa Lune de Miel à l'arrière d'une voiture … » avait ajouté Sheppard en donnant une petite tape sur le coffre. Ouais, romantique, tu parles !

Sheppard avait dit qu'il leur réservait une surprise et pour une surprise, c'en avait été une ! Carson se rappelait de la tête des deux jeunes gens lorsqu'arrivés à Halcyon, Sheppard leur avait demandé s'ils pouvaient les déposer en ville. Difficile de résister au sourire charmeur de Sheppard … bref, ils avaient du croire que la chance leur souriait, et ils s'étaient retrouvés illico presto dans le coffre de la voiture enfin, pas si illico que ça : ils avaient tout d'abord répondu à quelques questions. Sheppard pouvait être extrêmement convaincant. Un peu comme lorsqu'ils avait « convaincu » les Génii que l'on ne s'en prenait pas impunément aux Terriens. Quant à Lorne avec son visage ravagé, il jouait fort bien celui qui n'avait rien à perdre et qui ne souhaitait qu'une seule chose : la vengeance.

Bref, ils avaient eu leur réponse : une adresse, celle d'un médecin, et voilà comment Carson s'était retrouvé relégué en « troisième homme » à garder la voiture. Il avait regardé Sheppard et Lorne se faufiler, arme aux poings, dans la nuit vers la maison de ce docteur Radcliffe Fine. Il avait l'impression d'être dans un de ces vieux polars en noir et blanc des années 50 et --

Un coup sourd le fit sursauter. _Bloody Hell_ ! Carson sortit de la voiture, son arme à la main, et se planta devant le coffre. « Ecoutez, si vous restez calmes, il ne vous arrivera rien de mal, ok, nous voulons juste récupérer le docteur McKay et --»

C'était apparemment le mot de trop puisque les coups redoublèrent. « Arrêtez ! Vous allez nous faire remarquer ! » Oh, bravo, pensa t-il, comme si ce n'était pas justement ce que ces deux là souhaitaient, hum pas le choix, il fallait qu'il éloigne la voiture de là. Il remonta dans la véhicule et mit le contact. Huhu, ils avaient passé une dépendance, à 300 mètres environ de la maison en arrivant, il allait se garer là puis il reviendrait attendre Sheppard et Lorne.

**oOo**

« Tu te tournes _douuuuuucement_ et tu poses tes mains sur ta tête … lents les gestes, très lents, » fit la voix derrière lui et Rodney s'exécuta.

« Hey pas trop lent quand même, j'ai pas envie de rester toute la nuit dans ce patelin paumé, Edith m'attend à la maison … » fit une autre voix venant de sa gauche.

« Edith ? C'était pas Elise ? » Demanda la première voix.

« Ouais, peut-être … on s'en fout de son prénom tant qu'elle a ce qu'il faut où il faut ! »

Cette remarque d'une grande finesse fit rire les deux hommes.

« T'as raison ! Alors, tu te bouges, ou il te faut un petit encouragement. » L'arme que l'homme plantait dans le dos de Rodney se déplaça vers sa tempe et il frissonna. Malgré la peur, il parvint à marmonner.

« Il faudrait savoir ce que vous voulez : vite ou lent ? »

_Vlan !_

« Aaaaarh » Le coup mit Rodney à genoux et lui fit voir des étoiles. L'homme au pistolet le releva en l'attrapant brutalement par le col. « Tiens, tiens, tiens mais on dirait qu'il a repris du poil de la bête, le cobaye. »

Rodney surprit l'homme en se dégageant d'un coup de coude. « JE NE SUIS PAS UN … un cobaye ! »

« Ouais, laisse juste quelques heures au bon docteur pour changer ça … parait que c'est comme le vélo, ça s'oublie pas ! »

Le hangar résonna à nouveau du rire des deux hommes.

« Allez, donne tes mains … paraît que ce sont des armes dangereuses, » plaisanta l'homme qui le tenait en joue.

Le cerveau de Rodney fonctionnait à toute allure. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose, n'importe quoi … une arme ! Il lui fallait une arme. Une arme … ses mains. Il n'avait pas le choix, il ferma les yeux et --

Et sa belle concentration fut brisée par un cri.

« Haut les mains tous les deux ! »

**oOo**

« Voilà, ici, vous pouvez faire tout le raffut que vous voulez ! » annonça Carson à l'adresse des deux personnes enfermées dans le coffre de la voiture. Bon Dieu, il n'était vraiment pas fait pour le métier d'espion, ou de conspirateur, et encore moins de kidnappeur. Ses mains étaient moites et son cœur battait la chamade. Il prit une large inspiration. Il était temps de rejoindre les autres. Il allait traverser la route lorsque des éclats de voix retentirent.

Carson s'immobilisa. Les voix provenaient du hangar. Et d'après le ton, elles n'appartenaient pas à quelqu'un de très bonne composition. Que faire, que faire ...

_« Aaaarh ! »_

Le cri, suivi de rires, décida Carson à agir.

**oOo**

Rodney ne voyait pas très bien l'homme qui venait de faire son entrée dans le hangar, son champ de vision restreint par les deux molosses, en revanche, il l'entendait très bien : une voix avec un fort accent (irlandais ? écossais ?) et visiblement excédée.

« Messieurs, je ne veux pas vous paraître mal poli mais je dois dire que je viens de passer les pires 48 heures de ma vie : on m'a poursuivi en hélicoptère, tiré dessus oh, et si vous pensez que je n'oserai pas tirer, vous voyez ce petit joujou … » Rodney distinguait l'homme en train d'agiter son arme sous le nez des deux hommes. « Et bien je l'ai _emprunté_ à l'un de mes poursuivants.»

Il ne fallait pas être sorcier pour deviner ce qu'il y avait derrière le mot _emprunté_.

« Ouais, tu nous fais super peur, hein … McLéod du clan des McLeod ! » fit Molosse numéro 1. Le rire que Molosse numéro 2 laissa échapper à cette réponse, semblait plus nerveux que sincère.

« McLéod du clan des … !? Oh, vous voulez parler du coupeur de tête, c'est ça, un immortel si je me rappelle bien. Ttttt, c'est si surfait la décapitation, pour ma part … » Une balle siffla et le cri que poussa Molosse numéro 1 qui venait de s'écrouler ne fit pas rire du tout Molosse numéro 2.

« _Merdemerdemerde_, il a tiré ce con … » gémit Molosse numéro 1.

« Ce n'est pas faute de vous avoir prévenu … huhu, ça n'a pas l'air très joli cette blessure, d'ici je dirais que j'ai du toucher l'artère fémorale, ce n'est pas une très jolie façon de mourir, mais ne craignez rien, c'est très rapide. »

« Vous … vous êtes complètement dingue ! » s'écria Molosse numéro deux qui s'était agenouillé par terre près de son collègue et avait mis les mains sur sa tête.

« Parfaitement messieurs. Une mauvaise journée, ça me rend toujours un peu fou et après … » une seconde détonation retentit. « Oups ! Après je ne sais plus très bien ce que je fais, désolé. »

Maintenant que Molosse 1 et 2 étaient à terre et désarmés, Rodney pouvait voir son sauveur. Il avait l'impression de la connaître, qu'il faisait partie de tous ces fragments de visages qu'il voyait dans ses rêves et pendant un moment, son prénom fut sur ses lèvres mais lui échappa. Il avait la tête pleine de noms mais ne savait pas quel visage allait avec. Foutu puzzle … (25) L'homme était de taille moyenne, aux cheveux hirsutes avec une barbe d'au moins deux jours et les yeux rougis par la fatigue, yep, il avait l'air un peu fou et Rodney commença à reculer le plus discrètement possible : si le type ne l'avait pas vu, avec un peu de chance, il pourrait sortir de --

_PAN !_

La balle passa juste devant Rodney pour finir dans le générateur. Oh non ! Tout son beau travail envolé en fumée, pensa t-il avant de se tourner vers l'homme qui avait tiré.

« Hey, vous, ne bougez pas, et avancez un peu dans la lumière, les mains en l'air … s'il vous plaît. »

Génial, il était désormais entre les mains d'un fou furieux poli. Rodney avança.

« _OhJésusMarieJoseph_ … !!! »

Et l'homme se jeta purement et simplement sur lui.

**oOo**

John fit un geste à Lorne et ce dernier se glissa près de lui, devant la porte. John posa la main sur la poignée qui … s'ouvrit sans aucune difficulté : et dire qu'on disait que les Américains étaient des paranoïaques qui s'enfermaient à double tour chez eux ! Ils entrèrent sans bruit, passèrent la cuisine et se dirigèrent vers la pièce d'où ils pouvaient entendre des personnes discuter.

« … je sais que vous ne voulez pas en parler Elie mais ce jeune homme, il ne me semble pas --»

« En effet, Radcliffe, je ne veux pas en parler ! Quoi, ma parole ne vous suffit donc plus ? David est un ami, un ami proche, je lui dois … _Léo_ et moi, nous lui devons beaucoup et en retour nous l'aidons du mieux que nous pouvons. »

Il y eut un soupir. « Je vois. Il n'y a rien que je puisse dire pour vous convaincre d'en toucher deux mots au sheriff Landers ? »

John fit signe à Lorne de continuer à avancer.

« Landers !!! Surtout pas, quand je vois comment il gère la question de ces deux petits saligauds ! Non merci ! D'ailleurs, pas la peine qu'il compte sur mon vote l'année prochaine ! »

« Elie ne soyez donc pas si --»

« Non, n'essayez pas de m'amadouer, vous savez que je déteste ça Radcliffe. »

Un nouveau soupir. « Oui, je sais … et c'est aussi pour ça que je vous adore Eliphet Breckenridge. »

« Radcliffe, non pas maintenant, David pourrait revenir, d'un moment à l'autre et ---_mmmmmh_. »

« Ahem,» toussota John tout en pointant son arme sur les deux personnes assises sur le divan, deux personnes très occupées à s'embrasser.

**oOo**

_« Ohmondieuohmondieuohmondieu … »_

Rodney ne savait pas très bien quoi faire. L'homme le serrait dans ses bras et Molosses 1 et 2 commençaient à les regarder bizarrement (quoique le regard de Molosse numéro 1 soit un peu vitreux). Il finit par tapoter doucement le dos de l'homme tout en murmurant. « Tout va bien, tout va bien … » La réaction de l'homme fut des plus étranges.

Il éclata de rire. « Mo Dia Rodney ! Il n'y a que vous pour sortir des choses comme ça en pleine crise ! »

« Euh, oui, sans doute … mais … vous me connaissez ? Je veux, dire, je suis bien le docteur Rodney McKay et vous êtes, vous êtes … _moutons_ !!!! »

L'homme écarquilla les yeux. « Je suis un mouton ? »

Rodney secoua la tête. « Non, les Shetlands sont des moutons … » Cette fois l'homme ouvrit la bouche. Rodney quant à lui ferma les yeux. « Laissez moi me concentrer accent écossais, yeux bleus, moutons et … et … vous êtes … CARSON ! » Il rouvrit les yeux.

Carson ne dit rien.

Rodney trépignait d'impatience. « Alors, c'est ça, hein ? Je crois que je me souviens de vous. De _toi_ ? Je ne sais pas encore si on se tutoie. Vous êtes médecin. Bien sûr ce n'est pas une vraie science mais -- »

« Rodney ? » Quelque chose le toucha et Rodney recula instinctivement. Carson avait posé sa main sur son épaule.

« Alors ? » demanda Rodney, sur un ton implorant.

« Oui, vous êtes Rodney McKay, docteur en astrophysique et je suis Carson, Carson Beckett, docteur en médecine et votre ami et … putain de bordel de dieu fichtrement content de vous avoir retrouvé ! » Et il le prit à nouveau dans ses bras.

Molosse 2 ricana. « Euh », fit Rodney en regardant par-dessus son épaule. « Carson, vous ne croyez pas qu'on devrait s'occuper de ces deux là ? »

« _Och_ ! Oui, bien sûr, vous avez raison. Aidez moi à les ficeler. »

**oOo**

« Mon Dieu … » cria la femme en se levant. L'homme qui s'était levé lui aussi, la tenait dans ses bras. « Mais qu'est-ce que … » grogna t-il puis il se tut en voyant Sheppard.

« _OHMONDIEU_ …. _NonNonNon_ … ce n'est pas possible … pas possible … » sanglotait Elie.

« Léo ? » demanda tentativement l'homme.

« Euh, Monsieur, je crois que je devrais vous dire un petit quelque chose qui m'a euh, disons _échappé_ … »

« Pas maintenant Lorne. Vous deux par ici ». Il indiqua le divan de son 9mn mais ni l'homme ni la femme ne bougèrent. En fait, John remarqua que ce n'était pas la peur qui semblait les paralysait mais autre chose … la _surprise_ ?

« Monsieur, je crois vraiment que je devrais vous dire quelque chose _maintenant_, je ne pensais pas qu'_elle _serait là et --»

John fit immédiatement volte face et pointa son arme vers Lorne. « Vous connaissez cette femme ? Oh, laissez moi deviner, c'est un piège ? Vous nous avez joué le petit jeu de la pauvre victime tout ça pour nous mener ici, hein ? »

Lorne leva les deux mains en l'air. « Non, non, c'est juste que … je ne suis pas venu ici par hasard … j'ai farfouillé dans les ordinateurs du NID et j'ai découvert l'adresse de --»

« John ? _OHMONDIEU_, John c'est … c'est toi ! » Cria Elie.

« -- de votre mère, » termina Lorne, tout penaud.

**oOo**

« Ce n'est plus très loin ! Oh, c'est dommage pour vos jolies chaussures mais maman dit toujours qu'il ne faut pas s'attacher aux choses matérielles et puis vous pourrez me les donner, Mlle Jinx adore jouer avec des chaussures, elle les attrape avec ses pattes de devant et paf ! elle les boxe avec ses pattes de derrière et le cuir, elle adore grignoter le cuir et --»

Elle allait leur faire payer à tous ! Sheppard, Lorne, McKay et même Beckett, ils allaient tous lui payer ça. Elle avait du interrompre ses recherches, prendre un hélicoptère, travailler avec des types au QI moins élevés qu'une huître et maintenant, elle marchait dans la boue et dans le froid avec un demeuré.

Il lui paierait ça lui aussi d'ailleurs, pensa t-elle en ramenant une mèche de cheveux collé sur son front par la transpiration. Elle soupira.

Si elle en avait le pouvoir, elle ferait volontiers disparaître de la surface de la Terre cette foutue ville !

**oOo**

« Et voilà ! De jolis nœuds marins et un joli garrot. » Carson serra encore (et sans doute un peu plus que nécessaire) ledit garrot élicitant un petit gémissement de la part du blessé. « Oh, désolé. » Sauf que son ton disait clairement qu'il ne l'était pas du tout. « Ah, j'oubliais : un joli bâillon ! »

Rodney était debout, le 38 mn de Carson entre ses mains, pointé vers les deux hommes. Pendant tout le temps qu'il s'était occupé des deux malfrats, Carson l'avait observé à la dérobée et fait un rapide diagnostic : perte de poids, cernes de fatigue et bien entendu, la fameuse amnésie, mais à part ça, tout avait l'air de bien aller. Il avait hâte de rentrer au SGC pour pouvoir faire un examen complet.

« Bien ! Nous allons laisser ces messieurs … hum, dommage que le coffre ne soit pas assez grand, ils auraient eu un peu de compagnie, » dit-il en se relevant.

Rodney fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas l'allusion. Carson secoua la tête. « C'est une _lonnnnngue_ histoire, je vais vous la raconter sur le chemin. Nous devons rejoindre le Colonel Sheppard et le Major Lorne. »

« Le Colonel Sheppard et le Major Lorne … ? » s'enquit Rodney qui rendit son arme à Carson.

« Oui, le Colonel Sheppard, John Sheppard, vous --»

Et le flash back fut éblouissant …

_Le visage penché sur lui souriait. Un petit sourire narquois, plein d'assurance. Le visage était surmonté d'une épaisse chevelure noire aux mèches indomptées. Comme leur propriétaire. Une paire d'yeux le dévorait, une petite lueur malicieuse brillait dans les prunelles vertes. « Alors ? » demanda la bouche qui venait de passer un long moment à titiller, mordiller et lécher tout ce qu'elle trouvait sur son chemin. « Hmmmmm. » fut tout ce que Rodney eut la force de répondre. « Quoi ! C'est tout ? Hey, s'il suffit de te faire l'amour pour te faire taire j'aurai du essayer cette technique depuis longtemps et – hmmmpf !» _

_Rodney laissa sa langue explorer la bouche moqueuse. L'exploration après tout était une affaire de scientifique, non ? Et Dieu que Rodney aimait ce type de science ! JohnJohnJohn … La Johnologie. Oui, c'est ça, il allait l'appeler comme ça. Une science très expérimentale, volatile aussi mais au combien satisfaisante lorsqu'une nouvelle découverte avait lieu, et surtout, surtout la science pour laquelle il savait qu'il était le seul à pouvoir rafler un prix Nobel. _

_Lorsqu'il sentit que John avait un peu de mal à reprendre son souffle, Rodney lui rendit – quoiqu'un peu à contrecoeur – l'usage de sa bouche. Un long silence suivit pendant lequel les yeux verts papillonnèrent, la bouche s'ouvrit et se ferma plusieurs fois et finit par laisser échapper un « Wouaouuuuu ! ». _

_Yep, pensa Rodney, prix Nobel de Johnnologie dans la poche !_

« ….. Rodney ! Bon sang ! Rodney, ce n'est pas le moment de me faire ça ! »

Amusant comment l'accent de Carson s'accentuait sous le coup de l'émotion.

« Ca va, ça va … » fit Rodney qui se trouvait dans les bras de Carson.

« Non, ça ne va pas ! Rien ne va ! Vous avez été torturé et … et je ne peux rien faire ici … et --»

Rodney posa la main sur celle du médecin. « Carson, ça va, je vous assure … allons retrouver John. »

Cette fois, ce fut au tour du médecin de froncer les sourcils mais il ne posa pas de question. Il hocha la tête et ils sortirent tous les deux du hangar.

**oOo**

« Ma … ma _quoi_ ? » John fixait Lorne, incrédule. « Mais vous divaguez mon vieux ! »

« Elie, comment … qui … » bafouilla Radcliffe.

« John … c'est … mon fils, John. Le frère jumeau de Léo.» répondit Elie d'une voix tremblante.

John fit volte face. « VOUS ! » cria t-il à Elie. « LA FERME ! Vous n'êtes pas ma mère, ma mère est mor --» sa voix s'étrangla et il se tourna à nouveau vers Lorne. « _Nondedieu_ Lorne qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel. LORNE ! Une réponse et vite ou je crois que je vais perdre patience ! »

John pouvait faire face à un bataillon de Géniis, à un wraith affamé mais ça, ça c'était pire que tout ! Sa mère et puis quoi encore ! Et … qu'est-ce qu'elle avait dit ? Un frère jumeau, bah voyons ! On nageait en plein délire !

Lorne allait s'expliquer lorsque la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit. John et Lorne levèrent instinctivement leur arme vers les nouveaux arrivants.

« Bonsoir John » fit une voix que John n'aurait jamais cru entendre de nouveau.

**oOo**

« Voilà ! Vous voyez, c'est très joli. Bien sûr, il fait trop noir pour bien _voir_ mais le jardin est très bien arrangé, il y a des azalées et des --»

Pendant que Léo débitait des inepties sur la propriété de Fine, Kathleen eut le temps de voir deux personnes entrer dans la maison, deux personnes qu'elle reconnut immédiatement. Elle se tourna vers Léo et lui sourit. « Ok, maintenant, fini de jouer … »

**oOo**

La réaction des personnes présentes dans la salle fut immédiate et simultanée.

« David ! »

« McKay ! »

« Rodney ! »

Rodney souriait. « John … » Ignorant tout de la tension qui régnait dans la pièce, il avança et se planta devant John. Il leva la main et caressa sa joue puis il se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa.

**oOo**

Dire que sa mémoire était complètement revenue serait un peu précipitée, il y avait encore des zones d'ombre mais Rodney se rappelait du plus important.

Il se rappelait de John.

Et maintenant, il pouvait enfin le goûter et laisser les sensations qui avaient hanté ses flash-back le transporter. Et, wow, quel voyage ! La peau de John était chaude, une légère odeur de musc sous la transpiration, du thé aussi – très John, ça ! Du thé, non mais franchement ! – lorsqu'il effleura, John frissonna. Il avait la chair de poule et Rodney caressa les petites irrégularités. Sa main ne lui obéissait plus, elle faisait le chemin comme si elle le connaissait par cœur, effleurant les lèvres, remontant vers les tempes pour plonger dans la chevelure.

« Rodney … »

La voix était rauque comme si elle allait se briser à tout moment.

« Chhhhhhuu, » murmura Rodney en passant ses mains dans le dos de John. « Je suis là maintenant, je suis là … » et John le prit dans ses bras.

**oOo**

Carson souriait à pleines dents. Il soupira et essuya ses yeux.

« Euh, ça va Doc ? » demanda Lorne.

« Oui, oui, juste une poussière dans l'œil. »

« Ouais … une poussière, bien sûr,» répondit Lorne sur un ton ironique.

Carson ne répliqua pas. Il avait finit par remarquer qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls dans la pièce. « Major, qui sont ces braves gens ? » demanda t-il, un peu géné et essayant de planquer son arme dans sa poche.

« Ah, euh, et bien c'est un peu compliqué. Cette dame est … la personne à qui j'ai confié le docteur McKay lorsque je suis arrivé à Halcyon. »

« Oh. » Carson se dirigea vers eux. L'homme regardait Lorne avec méfiance et la femme n'avait d'yeux que pour le couple qui s'embrassait devant elle. « Euh, bonjour, je … je suis le docteur Carson Beckett et … je vous remercie d'avoir pris soin de … euh, de notre ami ici euh, présent. »

La femme ne l'écoutait pas. Elle se dégagea de l'embrasse de l'homme et se dirigea vers Rodney et John.

« John … David … je … Oh Mon Dieu, tout ça est si … si étrange … »

Carson fronça les sourcils et s'exclama. « Vous vous connaissez ? »

Les réponses fusèrent.

Un « Oui » de la femme.

Et un « Non ! » pour le Colonel.

Le regard de Carson allait de Sheppard à la femme. C'était curieux, il y avait quelque chose de familier chez cette femme, oui, c'était comme un air de famille entre eux deux. Même yeux, même ovale de visage, même bouche. « Vous êtes parents ? » demanda t-il.

De nouveau, deux réponses immédiates.

« Oui. »

« Non ! Bon sang, cessez donc cette comédie aberrante : vous-n'êtes-pas-ma-mère, ok ! »

« Euh, John, en fait je crois que c'est une forte probabilité … » fit Rodney d'une petite voix. Il était toujours dans les bras de John et ce dernier, surpris par cette annonce, se dégagea.

« Mais ma parole, tous le monde a perdu la tête ici, ou quoi ? Ma mère est morte d'une --»

« Pneumonie. Tu avais cinq ans. Cinq ans, trois mois et 22 jours. »

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence puis John, mâchoire serrée, grogna. « Non. »

« Il y a 39 ans de ça, j'ai donné le jour à deux adorables petits garçon, John Junior et Léo, deux incroyables cadeaux du ciel. J'aurais tout donné pour eux, tout … et Léo est mort. Du moins c'est ce que m'a annoncé mon époux. Décédé de difficultés respiratoires peu de temps après sa naissance. Et j'ai été assez bête … oui, assez bête pour croire cet … cet homme ! Tu étais là, et tu avais besoin de moi, alors … alors, j'ai oublié Léo, j'ai enfouit ma peine et ravalé mes larmes … et puis, un jour, j'ai découvert la sinistre vérité. Mon fils était vivant. Vivant ! Placé dans une institution, enfermé comme un animal, caché comme une … une maladie honteuse. Mon époux, l'homme que j'aimais, respectait, en qui j'avais une confiance absolue … l'honorable Colonel John Sheppard Sénior, m'avait menti. J'ai fait ce que je pensais être pour le mieux, je … aujourd'hui je … il t'adorait ! Il ne t'aurait jamais fait de mal, jamais … mais Léo … Léo le dégoûtait. Nous nous sommes enfuis … j'ai changé d'identité, il nous a retrouvé plusieurs fois, et à chaque fois, il nous fallait repartir de zéro et puis, il a fini par abandonner. »

Des larmes coulaient sur les joues d'Elie. Elle avança vers John et tendit la main vers lui. Il la rabattit avec violence. « NON ! Je refuse de croire que … Ma mère est morte ! Elle ne m'aurait jamais abandonné, jamais ! » Il se précipita dehors.

Rodney voulut le suivre mais Carson le stoppa. « Rodney, je sais que vous venez de le retrouver … de _vous_ retrouver mais je crois … ça fait beaucoup d'émotions … je crois qu'il a besoin d'être seul. »

Rodney fixa la porte que venait de claquer John puis hocha la tête. Il se pencha vers Elie qui venait de s'effondrer sur le divan, en pleurs. « Je suis désolé … terriblement désolé … je … il va revenir, vous verrez, tout va bien se passer. » Elie lui sourit à travers ses larmes et prit sa main dans la sienne.

Carson se tourna vers Lorne, bras croisés sur la poitrine. « Dites moi Major, il me semble que vous avez une ou deux choses à m'expliquer, non ? »

« Euh, désolé Doc, mais je ne savais pas comment caser ça dans la conversation et --»

Il ne termina pas sa phrase.

Un coup de feu retentit dehors.

**oOo**

John courrait.

Sur Atlantis, lorsqu'une mission se terminait en désastre, John partait courir. Il enfilait ses basket, un vieux sweat et il se mettait à courir … pour fuir lui aurait dit son père. « Tu es un lâche, incapable de faire face à ses responsabilités ! » Un lâche … et que dire de son père si ce que cette femme racontait était vrai ? Mon Dieu, quel gâchis !

John courrait.

Sa mère … il essayait de réconcilier ses souvenirs avec l'image de la femme dans le salon. Les yeux étaient-ils les mêmes, et la bouche et … NON. Il se souvenait de l'enterrement. Il se souvenait de s'être tenu, debout, devant un cercueil. Il se souvenait des gens qui avaient défilé pour lui présenter ses condoléances, il se souvenait que ce jour là, il faisait beau, si beau …

John courrait.

« Il va falloir être courageux maintenant » avait dit son père. « Il faudra te conduire comme un homme. » Son père … ils n'avaient jamais été proches, jusqu'à l'argument final qui les avait séparés pour de bon, après son audition devant la Cour Martiale pour son comportement en Afghanistan.

John cour -- ouch ! Plus exactement, il avait été en train de courir. Il tomba lourdement au sol.

Une main s'accrocha à son bras et le tira. « Vite, vite, relevez vous, vous devez me cacher ! Non, il faut que vous vous cachiez vous aussi, vite ! Je ne crois pas qu'elle soit une amie de mon Ange, Oooooh non, elle travaille plutôt pour l'autre côté, oui, oui, l'autre coté. _Viiiiiiiite_ »

John mit un petit moment à se remettre du choc de sa rencontre. Il faisait noir et il n'y voyait pas grand-chose (ce qui est très malin lorsque l'on part faire un petit cent mètres) « Qui êtes vous ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? » Demanda t-il.

Le faisceau lumineux d'une lampe torche l'aveugla soudainement. Une femme se tenait là et pointait une arme sur lui. « Ca, Colonel Sheppard, c'est votre _petit frère_ … »

**oOo**

« McKAY ! »

Cette voix … Oh Non ! Rodney était paralysé. Il connaissait cette voix, elle était dans sa tête, dans ses cauchemars.

« McKAY ! Si vous sortez bien gentiment, je ne serai pas obligée de prendre des mesures, disons, extrêmes ! Je crois que vous tenez au gentil petit Léo non ? »

Il y eut un petit cri et Elie se jeta sur la porte en hurlant. « LEO ! Non ! » Lorne la rattrapa juste à temps.

« Merryweather … » grinça t-il tout en ceinturant Elie.

Rodney n'avait toujours pas bougé.

« Que se passe t-il ? demanda Fine qui avait rejoint Lorne près de la Porte et soutenait Elie.

« Ceux qui ont enlevé Rodney sont là apparemment, » marmonna Carson.

« Enlevé ? »

« Oui, c'est … Docteur … ? » demanda Carson.

« Fine, Radcliffe Fine. Toute cette histoire est tellement … »

« Oui, je comprend mais là docteur Fine, nous avons besoin de vous pour vous occuper de Mme Sheppard et --»

« Breckenridge, Mlle Breckenridge … je ne crois pas qu'elle aimerait qu'on l'appelle Sheppard, d'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre ce soir. »

« Euh, non, vous avez sans doute raison. Occupez vous d'elle et faite en sorte qu'elle reste ici. »

« Bien. »

Carson se tourna vers Lorne. « Alors ? »

« Alors ! Mauvaise nouvelle. Sheppard et son … frère sont là, à genoux et Merryweather les tient en joue. »

Non, pensa Rodney, non. Tout ça cesse maintenant, cette folie va se terminer ce soir. Il ne perdrait ni John, ni Léo.

Ce soir, un Ange allait faire un miracle.

**oOo**

« Hey, ça va ? » demanda doucement John.

Un snif et un petit hochement de tête fut tout ce que John obtint … de son frère. Parce que maintenant, le doute n'était plus permis. L'homme qui se tenait à ses côtés était la copie conforme de celui qu'il voyait tous les matins dans son miroir.

Un frère jumeau …

Sa mère vivante …

Et son père une belle ordure !

Léo poussa un autre petit cri.

« Espèce de petite ordure ! Laissez le ! »

« Tttt, Colonel, mains sur la tête … quant à laisse, Forest Gump ici, nope, pas question. J'ai besoin de détente et il fait un parfait défouloir. Et puis, je suis sûre que notre ami commun ne devrait pas tarder à se montrer si --»

« NAN ! » cria Léo. « Vous le laissez tranquille ou bien … »

« Ou bien quoi, hein ? Il va apparaître et voler à ton secours dans une belle cape rouge ? »

« La cape est superflue mais pour ce qui est de le secourir, pas de problème. »

Ils se tournèrent tous les trois vers la personne qui avait parlé.

Rodney se tenait là, à moins d'une vingtaine de mètres. Seul et sans arme, nota John. Mon idiot de Geek n'apprendra t-il donc jamais rien ! pensa t-il.

« David ! » Léo se leva mais Kathleen l'envoya à terre d'une gifle magistrale. Rodney et John bougèrent comme un seul homme.

« Hanhan, si j'étais vous, Messieurs, j'y réfléchirais à deux fois. » Elle avait passé son bras autour de la gorge de Léo et son arme était sur sa tempe. « Mckay, avancez par ici !»

Et la réponse les surpris tous.

« Non. »

**oOo**

« Mais que … Mckay non de dieu ! » cria Lorne qui venait d'apercevoir le scientifique.

Carson se tourna. Plus de McKay. « Il a du sortir par derrière … je suis désolé … je ne pensais pas qu'il ferait une chose aussi … aussi … Raaaah, fichu canadien ! Il va m'entendre lorsque je mettrais la main sur lui !»

« Que se passe t-il ? » demanda la voix inquiète de Mlle Breckenridge.

« Euh, ne vous en faites pas Madame, » fit Carson. « Nous avons les choses bien en main, n'est-ce pas Major ? »

« Ouais, elles sont bien en mains, ça c'est sûr, mais pas les nôtres, » soupira Lorne.

**oOo**

« Pardon ? » demanda Kathleen.

« J'ai dit non. Vous les relâchez et _JE_ vous promets de ne vous faire aucun mal. »

Kathleen parut hésiter un moment puis elle éclata de rire. « McKay, McKay, McKay … vous oubliez à qui vous parlez, je sais ce dont vous êtes capable et je connais vos limites, vos petites faiblesses … je sais qu'il vous faut un temps d'échauffement avant de parvenir à quoique ce soit. Je crois que je n'ai pas été suffisamment claire, peut-être qu'il est temps de vous montrer que je ne plaisante pas. »

« Lâchez votre arme ! » fit une voix derrière Rodney.

« Oh bon sang, Major Lorne,» soupira Kathleen. « Ne soyez donc pas ridicule. McKay, vous ne pourrez pas dire que je ne vous ai pas prévenu. Colonel, dites adieu à votre frère !»

Et elle tira sur Léo.

**oOo**

Son père avait raison, il n'était bon à rien. Il avait cru pouvoir mener seul cette mission de sauvetage et tout ce qu'il avait réussi à faire c'était livrer l'homme qu'il aimait à cette folle, et faire tuer ses amis … et son frère.

Sauf que non, Léo était toujours vivant, bien vivant dans une … bulle. Une bulle bleue. Un peu comme dans ce film en images de synthèse. Les incroyables … la famille de super héros. Super héros. Après tout, il ne manquait peut-être qu'une cape rouge à Rodney en fin de compte.

John leva les yeux vers Rodney. Ce dernier fixait toujours Merryweather mais sa main droite était levée devant lui, paume en avant. Il baissa les yeux vers John et lui sourit. John lui rendit son sourire. Rodney leva son autre main et John se retrouva lui aussi dans une bulle. Cool ! pensa t-il. Très cool même. Il entendit le cri de rage de Merryweather. Et les détonations. La jeune femme avait beau tirer, les projectiles ricochaient sur les parois bleutées.

« C'est fini, » annonça Rodney sur un ton calme. « Baissez votre arme et rendez vous. »

Merryweather se mit à rire. Le rire d'une démente pensa John. « Fini ! Fini !? Dans ce cas, je crois que je n'ai plus besoin de vous … » et elle pointa son arme vers Rodney.

« Noooooooooon ! » hurla John au même moment que la déflagration.

Le docteur Kathleen Merryweather s'écroula.

Sur le perron de la maison du docteur Fine, se tenait, un vieux fusil à la main, Elie Breckenridge.

**oOo**

La va et vient incessant des hélicoptères, le bruit des ordres hurlés par les militaires avaient fini par donner un superbe mal de crâne à Carson. Il soupira en avalant deux tablettes de Paracétamol.

Les hommes du SGC n'avaient pas perdu de temps, moins de quelques heures après que Sheppard les ai contactés, ils étaient déjà là. Et sur le pied de guerre. Le général Landry était avec le Colonel Sheppard (sans doute pour le réprimander sur ses décisions, comme s'il avait besoin de ça ! Fichus militaires !) et une équipe médicale examinait Léo et Rodney. Carson pouvait apercevoir ce dernier en pleine discussion avec Léo. Léo était emmitouflé dans des couvertures, en état de choc et serrait sa mère dans ses bras. Le docteur Fine était là lui aussi. Des gens bien, des gens que Carson aimerait connaître un peu mieux.

« Hey, Doc. »

Carson se retourna. « Ah, Major Lorne. Ne devriez vous pas être entre les mains d'une des équipes médicales ? »

« Euh, je me suis éclipsé. Je crois que j'ai vu assez de médecins pour disons … les dix prochaines années, sans vouloir vous offenser. »

« Huhu, je vois. Et bien, si vous étiez sous ma garde sur Atlantis, vous ne vous en sortiriez pas aussi facilement. »

Le sourire disparut du visage du Major. « Ouais, ça tombe bien alors puisque cela ne risque pas d'arriver, hein ! »

Carson sourit et prit Lorne par les épaules. « On ne sait jamais Major, on ne sait jamais … Tout peut arriver croyez moi. Allez, je vous raccompagne, j'aimerai jeter un petit coup d'œil à ces côtes, vous voulez bien ? »

Carson savait que Sheppard irait défendre le cas de Lorne devant Landry : John ne faisait confiance à personne lorsque la vie de Rodney était en jeu, avec Lorne sur Atlantis, il avait la parfaite RodneySitter. Et Dieu sait qu'il lui en fallait une !

Oui, pensa Carson, tout est bien qui finit bien …

**Fini** ! Je suis en train de terminer le petit népilogue : retrouvaille au lit, dur, dur les NC17. Oh et puis, je suppose qu'il devrait aussi y avoir une pitite scène avec frérot et moman.

(25) Ca c'est pour Saschka la reine des puzzles !


	19. Chapter 19

**Epilogue (première partie : Chamallowpowa !)**

Son visage enfoui sous les couvertures, Léo retenait ses larmes. Il était un Ninja et les Ninja ne pleurent pas. Mais il y avait trop de bruits autour de lui, trop de gens, trop de lumières, trop de tout. Surtout de la colère.

Le chef – un général rien que ça ! – criait sur tout le monde. Il avait crié sur le docteur écossais (ce qui avait rendu le docteur Fine furieux et il s'était mis à crier lui aussi sur le Général en lui donnant des petits coups avec son index dans son estomac poitrine mais le général avait un gros estomac et ça ne lui avait rien fait et d'ailleurs, c'était bizarre pour un général, ne devrait-il pas être en meilleure forme physique ?), et puis aussi sur …

Léo sortit sa tête de la couverture, enfin pas toute la tête, juste son front et ses yeux. Et oui, il était toujours là … l'homme qui lui ressemblait.

La femme (elle avait eu l'air gentil, elle s'appelait Kathleen, c'est un joli nom, mais maintenant, Léo se méfierait : même si les gens ont un joli nom, cela ne veut pas dire qu'ils sont gentils) avait dit que c'était son frère. C'était un peu comme pour les Tortues Ninja, non ? Ils étaient frères et étaient identiques, sauf qu'ils étaient très différents (ils avaient chacun leur couleur, leur arme et leur pizza préférées). Son frère se tenait tout droit devant le Général qui criait, criait, criait … et Léo avait mal à la tête, il voulait que tout ça s'arrête, il voulait rentrer à la maison, il voulait Mlle Jinx, il voulait …

Léo porta ses mains à ses oreilles et ferma les yeux, tentant désespérément de bloquer les cris, les gens, le Général. Il sursauta lorsque quelque chose le frôla. Quelqu'un était en train de caresser son dos. Il plissa les yeux. Il s'en fichait, il ne voulait pas savoir qui c'était, il voulait juste … juste …

« Léo ? »

Les couvertures volèrent dans l'ambulance et Léo se retrouva accroché au cou de David comme si sa vie en dépendait. La main, un moment surprise par cette soudaine attaque, reprit les caresses.

« Hey, hey, ça va aller, tout va bien maintenant, là, là … »

Léo enfouit son visage dans le cou de David, absolument certain que « non », tout n'allait pas bien.

« Léo, je voudrais te dire quelque chose. »

Léo était pris entre deux pulsions : porter les mains à ses oreilles pour ne pas entendre ce que David avait à lui dire (il y avait déjà trop de bruit autour de lui et il ne voulait pas savoir ce qui était arrivé à Kathleen et pourquoi tous les gens ici semblaient si en colère) et serrer encore davantage son étreinte autour du cou de David (sa mère disait que lorsqu'il faisait ça, il ressemblait à une petite pieuvre et elle l'appelait son Octopus mais David n'était pas sa mère et peut-être que les pieuvres, même petites, lui faisaient peur). Il secoua la tête.

« Léo, c'est important, je … » David soupira. « Je voulais te dire merci … merci de me les avoir _rendues_. »

Rendues !? Rendues quoi ? Léo était comme les tortues Ninjas, il le savait c'était plus fort que lui : il était curieux. Et comme les tortues Ninjas, ça le menait aux pires ennuis (du moins c'était ce que disait sa mère) et là, il voulait vraiment savoir de quoi parlait David. Bien à contrecoeur, il lâcha ce dernier et, après avoir récupéré les couvertures et s'être à nouveau enroulé dedans, il posa la question. « Quoi ? Je vous ai rendu quoi ? » Parce que vraiment, il ne voyait pas de quoi pouvait bien parler David.

David lui sourit, le prit dans ses bras et le serra contre lui. « Mes ailes Léo, mes ailes … »

**oOo**

« Oui, mon Général … »

John devait en être à son énième « oui, mon Général » depuis l'arrivée de Landry et de ses troupes. Il était en quelque sorte en auto-pilote : se faire réprimander par son supérieur n'était pas, loin de là, une première pour lui et il avait développé une technique simple et efficace de défense. Se contenter de paraître contrit et repentant. Yep, une technique qu'il avait affiné avec l'âge, élevée au rang d'un art en fait.

Landry continuait à déverser son flot de « et comment avez-vous pu blablabla et je vous rappelle que blablabla … » mais John ne l'écoutait pas vraiment, en fait, il ne le regardait pas, il fixait quelque chose juste au dessus de son épaule, ou plus exactement quelqu'un. Quelqu'un qu'il avait bien cru avoir perdu.

Rodney avait maigri. Son jean pendait un peu sur ses hanches. Il avait aussi les traits tirés, le teint pâle. Il avait l'air … d'un ado avec son jean sur les fesses, ses cheveux en désordre, son sweatshirt dont les manches lui couvraient les mains. Bon ok, peut-être pas un ado … c'était juste, juste qu'il émanait de lui quelque chose de différent du Rodney que John connaissait, quelque chose de vulnérable, d'innocent.

Même son sourire était différent. Rodney ne souriait pas souvent. En fait, John s'était rapidement rendu compte que le sourire de Rodney était un « signal » sexuel. Yep, se-xu-el. Rien que ça, mesdames et messieurs ! John était un des rares spécialistes en langue Rodneysque et il pouvait affirmer qu'un Rodney qui vous souriait était un Rodney qui ne pensait qu'à une seule chose : vous faire passer à la casserole. Oh, John ne s'en plaignait pas, bien au contraire. Il _adoooorait_ voir Rodney lui sourire …

Mais là, c'était différent. Le sourire ne s'adressait pas à lui et n'avait rien de sexuel.

« -- rompez Colonel, nous reparlerons de cela plus tard ! »

Oups, il avait un peu perdu le fil de la conversation. « Oui, Mon Général ! » Hop, un petit salut, et le tour était joué. Landry le fixa un moment, grogna quelque chose d'inintelligible et s'éloigna. John soupira. Bien, temps d'aller récupérer son ado et de --

« Johnny … ? » fit une voix féminine.

Il ferma les yeux. Non et non. Pas question, ni maintenant, ni jamais. Il préférerait affronter Landry, une Reine wraith et Kolya _ensemble_ plutôt que de se retourner et l'affronter _elle_. Temps de s'esquiver.

John ne se retourna pas, malgré les appels plaintifs derrière lui et fonça droit vers l'objet de toutes ses pensées depuis plus de 15 jours. Rodney, Rodney, Rodney … ne pas se laisser distraire par … par quelque chose sans importance. Nope, pas important du tout, à oublier, comme il l'avait déjà fait il y avait de cela presque 25 ans.

Seul petit problème : Rodney n'était pas seul. Il était avec … son frère. Ok, ça, il pouvait le faire. Il avait un frère. Un jumeau. Woaou. Il n'avait pas franchement eu le temps de réaliser lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé nez à nez avec l'étrange groupie de Rodney. Un frère … encore quelque chose qu'on lui avait caché, encore quelque chose dont _elle_ était responsable, quelque chose qu'il ne pardonnerait pas. John sentait la colère monter en lui un peu comme dans ses dessins animés où le personnage devient rouge puis fini par exploser en faisant un bruit strident de sifflet de cocotte minute. Une main se posa sur la sienne et la pression retomba immédiatement lorsqu'il vit à qui elle apprtenait.

_Nondedieu_, il n'avait qu'une envie ! Prendre Rodney dans ses bras et l'embrasser, là, devant tout le gratin du SGC.

« Léo … » dit Rodney d'une voix rauque, comme s'il retenait un trop plein d'émotions. « Tu voulais voir mes ailes, hein ? »

John vit son frère, visage enfouit dans le sweater de Rodney, hocher la tête. Un œil vert le fixait d'un air dubitatif.

« Et bien, » reprit Rodney. « Les voici. John … » sa voix se brisa un peu plus. « John … c'est lui mes ailes. Et tu sais pourquoi ? »

De nouveau un petit mouvement de tête, cette fois indiquant une réponse négative.

« Parce qu'il m'aime … Tu vois, c'est simple, c'est l'amour qui donne des ailes aux gens. Toi aussi tu as des ailes … tu aimes ta maman, le Docteur Fine --»

« Et Mlle Jinx ! » s'exclama Léo qui s'était redressé, un large sourire sur le visage.

Rodney hocha la tête. « Oui … et à chaque fois, bien que tu ne les voies pas, quand tu penses à toutes ces personnes, et à Mlle Jinx, de petites ailes apparaissent dans ton dos et elles te donnent la force et le courage d'entreprendre les choses les plus difficiles. C'est pour ça qu'il ne faut jamais, _jamais_ refuser l'amour qu'on nous propose, parce qu'il nous donne des ailes et nous permet de tout affronter. »

John fronça les sourcils. Oho, quelque chose lui disait que cette mignonne petite tirade s'adressait à lui.

« N'est-ce pas John ? » fit Rodney.

Bah tiens, qu'est-ce qu'il avait dit ! Seulement, non, non, non, John ne se laisserait pas avoir par les jolis yeux bleus qui le fixaient d'un regard intense. Nope. Rodney ne savait pas ce qu'il avait du endurer, il ignorait tout de sa souffrance : il avait assisté à l'enterrement de sa mère … sa mère bien en vie ! Il avait jeté une poignée de terre sale sur un cercueil … vide. Oui, vide, comme son cœur. Elle l'avait blessé et trahi de la manière la plus ignominieuse qui soit, alors pardonner ? Ca non, alors. John sentait la boule de colère reprendre vie au creux de son estomac.

« Oh, je comprends » fit Léo. Il fixa John un long moment avant de se planter devant lui, toujours agenouillé sur la civière. « Vous inquiétez pas, je vais vous aider à les retrouver vos ailes à vous aussi. » Il fronça un moment les sourcils et se mordit la lèvre, pensif. Wow, c'était comme se retrouver devant un miroir pensa John. « Je sais » fini par dire Léo « ce qu'il vous faut … c'est un _chat_ ! »

Rodney éclata de rire à cette affirmation. « J'ai une meilleure idée et si nous présentions John à ta maman, hein ? Tu sais, c'est aussi la sienne, et les mamans sont les meilleures ailes qui puissent exister …»

John blanchit à cette proposition mais il n'eut pas le temps de concocter une retraite.

« Johnny … Léo ! »

« Maman ! » cria Léo en se levant d'un bond.

« Oh bon sang, mon cœur, j'ai eu si peur pour toi ! Tu vas bien dis ? »

Léo se lança dans une explication animée de ce qui s'était passé et de la manière dont John lui avait sauvé la vie. « … et BAAAAAAAAAAM ! Kathleen elle a presque fait exploser sa tête mais en fait non, sa tête à John elle était toujours là et alors elle dit qu'il fallait qu'on se mette par terre à genoux et qu'on mette nos mains sur nos tête et encore heureux qu'elle avait pas explosé la tête de John sinon il aurait pas pu le faire et c'était comme dans un film à la TV et puis Kathleen elle a crié, un peu comme Mlle Pettisbourg le jour où elle est venue parce que Mlle Jinx avait déterré ses pétunias et puis David est arrivée et ses ailes étaient revenues et wooooshhhhh, Kathleen a encore crié mais cette fois, comme le docteur Fine le jour où il s'est tapé sur le doigt avec un marteau, tu vois et après … »

« Oui, oui, c'était une terrible aventure, hein. » Elie leva les yeux vers John qui, coincé par Rodney (pas question qu'il quitte ce dernier d'une semelle donc, oui, il était bel et bien coincé) les fixait Léo et elle. « Et John, j'espère qu'il n'a plus mal à la tête. »

Léo fixa John un moment puis lui tapota le dessus de la tête élicitant un petit ouch de la part de ce dernier. « Ouuuuuuuu, bah dis donc ! C'est comme si y'avait un œuf dans ses cheveux … » Léo réflechit un moment avant de continuer. « D'ailleurs, on dirait aussi un nid tous ces cheveux. »

Rodney étouffa un gloussement ce qui lui valu un regard noir de la part de John.

« Vraiment, un œuf ! Voyons ça … » Et Elie tendit la main vers John.

Minute de vérité …

Il lui suffisait de repousser la main de ce qui n'était qu'une étrangère et l'affaire serait joué sauf que … sauf que Rodney lui en voudrait à mort et que Léo ne comprendrait pas et que John ne voulait blesser aucune de ces deux personnes. La première qu'il aimait et la seconde qu'il souhaitait apprendre à aimer.

La main ne s'attarda pas, presque clinique. « Oui tu as raison c'est une superbe bosse, tu -- vous devriez faire examiner ça. »

John hocha la tête. Sa mère lui sourit timidement et se tourna vers Léo. « Vous êtes pareil tous les deux, de véritables casses cou à la tête dure. »

« Oui mais justement, comment ça fait qu'on est tout pareil et si on est frère comment ça fait qu'on s'est jamais vu avant, c'est bizarre, non ? » demanda Léo.

« C'est … c'est une très longue histoire mon chéri, » lui répondit Elie.

« Et bien moi, je veux savoir et … » Léo entoura le bras de John et le força à s'asseoir près de lui, par terre. « Je suis certain que John aussi veux la connaître, hein John ? » Ce qui lui valu un petit grognement de la part de ce dernier.

« Voilà une excellente idée, » fit Rodney. « Je vais vous laisser tous les --»

Trois « NON ! » résonnèrent simultanément, attirant les regards des Marines qui gardaient le périmètre. Trois non qui avait tous la même signification : de la crainte et l'envie d'avoir un allié ou un ami vers qui se tourner au cas où les choses tourneraient mal.

Elie soupira. « Si cela ne vous gène pas, je … je crois que je préfèrerais que vous restiez si … si Johnny ne s'y oppose pas bien sûr. »

« John » grogna ce dernier. « C'est John et pas Jonnhy. »

Elie eut un sourire timide. « Oui, bien sûr … John. » Elle prit place sur la civière dans l'ambulance et commença son histoire.

**Epilogue slash (ouais ouais, NC17 c'est promis !) pour un peu plus tard !**


	20. Chapter 20

**Epilogue (NC17 …)**

John frappa le punching-ball de toutes ses forces. Yeah, ça faisait un bien fou. Il n'avait qu'à imaginer qu'il s'agissait de son père et hop, un bel œil au beurre noir, et boum, le nez cassé, et vlan, la lèvres fendues et --

Et soudain le punching-ball se mit à irradier, une lumière bleue brillait en son centre et cette fois, le coup que John lui asséna passa purement et simplement à travers. John soupira et grommela, sans se retourner. « Rodney, je croyais que nous nous étions mis d'accord : plus de tours de magie intempestifs tant que nous sommes au SGC ! »

Bon sang, mais quelle foutue tête de pioche ce canadien ! Si Landry apercevait ne serait-ce qu'un petit éclat bleu près de Rodney, ce dernier était bon pour un aller simple à la zone 51 … et cette fois, ce ne serait pas pour y étudier de la technologie, ce serait lui qui serait étudié ! L'idée fit frémir John. Jamais. Lui vivant, plus aucun scientifique fou ne poserait ses mains sur Rodney, il était peut-être une foutue tête de pioche de canadien mais il était SA foutue tête de pioche de canadien et il était le seul à pouvoir poser ses mains dessus. Ce qu'il avait d'ailleurs fait dès qu'ils étaient revenus à Cheyenne Mountain. Et dès qu'il s'était un peu calmé après les petites révélations sordides de sa chère maman.

« Huhu … » fit la voix de Rodney près de son oreille (nondenon, il bougeait aussi comme un des Ninjas de Léo maintenant ! John ne l'avait même pas entendu arrivé près de lui). « Je crois que tu as parfaitement démontré à ce punching-ball qui était le maître ici. Et puis … » Rodney pris les mains de John dans les siennes. « J'aime un peu trop les … petits tours de magie intempestifs de ces jolies menottes pour rester sans rien faire alors que tu es en train de les démolir. Tttttt, regarde moi ça, un _grooooooooooos_ bobo … »

John regarda ses mains. Ouch en effet, il avait peut-être mis un peu trop d'enthousiasme dans ses euh, _exercices_. « Rodney, ne détourne pas la conversation, nous nous étions mis d'accord pour que -- hey, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais !»

Rodney avait porté les mains écorchées à ses lèvres et y déposait de petits baisers. Il leva les yeux vers John, son regard disant clairement ce qu'il pensait de cette question, genre « faut-il que je te fasse un dessin mon chéri d'amour ? ». Rodney était passé maître dans l'art de l'expression oculaire. « J'applique une technique de soin qui a fait ses preuves à travers les âges. » John vit passer un éclair de malice dans les yeux de Rodney. Bah voyons, une technique de _soin_ !

« John, rien de tout ce qui est arrivé n'est de ta faute, ni ma … disparition, ni le fait que ton père soit visiblement loin de la définition de l'être humain idéal … »

John eut un ricanement sordide. Ca c'était le moins que l'on puisse dire ! Son charmant papa avait fait croire à sa femme que son fils était mort et avait tout bonnement fait _interner_ celui-ci. Et lorsque sa mère avait découvert la vérité, son attitude ne lui avait pas laissé d'autre choix que de s'enfuir.

John ne se rappelait rien de tout cela. Sa mère lui avait pourtant raconté qu'elle avait tout d'abord essayé de l'emmener lui aussi mais que son père les avait ni plus ni moins pourchassés et elle avait du lui rendre son fils. Son fils unique, puisque dans l'esprit du Colonel John Sénior Sheppard, il n'avait qu'un seul enfant digne de ce nom. Il l'avait faite passée pour morte et avait organisé cette mascarade d'enterrement. Tout ça pour que le monde ignore qu'il avait pu engendrer un enfant … différent.

Les révélations de sa mère avaient empli John d'une colère sourde. S'il avait eu son père devant lui à cet instant, il aurait sans aucun regret commis un parricide et puis Léo s'était mis à hurler. Juste ça, un hurlement, comme le cri d'un animal blessé. Il avait fallu que Beckett lui administre un sédatif. John l'avait veillé toute la nuit et au matin, il lui avait parlé, il lui avait expliqué qu'il l'aimait, que sa mère l'aimait, peu importait ce que leur père pensait de lui … d'eux. Ils étaient une famille, tous les trois. « Tous les cinq … » avait murmuré Léo. « Cinq ? » s'était étonné John. Léo avait hoché la tête et avait égrené les chiffres sur les doigts de sa main. « Maman, toi, moi, David et Mlle Jinx … ma famille. » Il avait levé les yeux et avait soudain passé ses bras autour du torse de John et enfouit son visage dans son sweater. « Mes ailes … »

Ils étaient restés quelques jours à Halcyon (au grand dam de Landry). On ne pouvait pas réellement dire que les relations entre John et sa mère étaient, disons, particulièrement épanouies et sereines, mais ils faisaient tous les deux des efforts. En fait, ils avaient Rodney et Léo pour les aider. Ces deux là pouvaient être machiavéliques, complotant ensembles dès que John avait le dos tourné.

John était certain que l'étrange panne de voiture qu'il avait eu en conduisant sa mère dans la ville voisine était un coup de l'infernal duo. Sa mère et lui s'étaient un long moment regardés en chien de faïence puis s'étaient mis à discuter tout en marchant vers le garage le plus proche. Et parler, c'était déjà un début, non ? Et puis, elle avait sauvé Rodney, il lui devait au moins ça. Non, il fallait qu'il soit honnête, elle avait fait ce qu'une mère seule peut faire pour ses enfants : elle avait tué pour les sauver. Malgré tout, John n'était pas certain qu'il pardonnerait un jour sa mère, et encore moins son père. Encore heureux, qu'il y avait Léo. Il adorait son frère. C'était étrange de se découvrir une personne aussi identique et en même temps si différente de lui.

Rentrés au SGC, ils avaient du faire face pour John, aux remontrances d'Elisabeth (en présence de Landry qui arborait un petit sourire ravi) et pour Rodney, à un Beckett en mode « protection maximale» activée. La bonne nouvelle, c'était que John était toujours Colonel (il avait cru un moment que sa très récente promotion n'était plus qu'un souvenir) et la _très_ bonne nouvelle, c'était que sans tous les produits que Merryweather avait injectés à Rodney, le gène qu'elle avait activé allait de nouveau entrer en mode dormant. Les petits pouvoirs de SuperRodney allaient donc disparaître progressivement (ce qui n'avait pas fait sourire Landry qui se voyait déjà à la tête d'une armée de super soldats pour combattre les Ori). Le labo de Merryweather avait été entièrement détruit pas un incendie (bah voyons !) et il ne restait rien de ses recherches.

Et ils s'étaient enfin retrouvés seuls, Rodney et lui.

« Huuuu, j'ai entendu dire que tu avais demandé à ce Marine, Brown, Thorne … » Rodney fit un geste impatient de la main. « … peu importe, de nous accompagner sur le Daedalus, comme ton second. » Rodney qui tripotait toujours les mains de John (nope, ce n'était pas thérapeutique _ça_, ou alors, de la thérapie genre massage thaïlandais oui !)

« Lorne ? Oui, il fera un excellent -- argh, Rodney, arrête ça tout de suite où --»

« Ou quoi ? » susurra Rodney, sa voix douce, limite mielleuse (et limite en train de dévorer son oreille gauche en plein milieu du gymnase au SGC nondenon !).

« Rodney tu … tu … » Oh et puis merde ! Tant pis pour DADT (26). John poussa Rodney jusqu'au mur où il le plaqua (élicitant un oumpf ! de la part de Rodney). Il posa ses lèvres sur celle de Rodney et l'embrassa. On était loin du baiser chaste. C'était plutôt le baiser de quelqu'un en manque, bruyant, bestial. Rodney poussait de petits gémissements excitant davantage John. John écarta violemment les jambes de Rodney et se frotta contre lui. Son sexe était si dur qu'il en était presque douloureux. Rodney qui avait plongé ses mains dans la chevelure de John, rompit le baiser. « Sexe … mes quartiers … maintenant, » le tout prononcé entre deux souffles, comme s'il avait couru le marathon.

« Huhuuuuu, je ne sais pas McKay, c'est toi qui insiste pour jouer aux allumeuses dans les endroits les plus dangereux … » Il mordit la lèvre supérieure de Rodney puis la relâcha, ravie de la voir rouge et gonflée. « … comme hier dans l'armurerie … » Cette fois, il glissa sa main sur la braguette du pantalon de Rodney et exerça une légère friction. Les yeux de Rodney roulèrent dans leur orbite et ses jambes s'affaissèrent. « … ou encore dans les WC près du bureau de Landry … » Une autre caresse, insistante cette fois. Rodney pantelait et il ressemblait à une marionnette dont on aurait coupé les fils.

John en profita pour ramener les mains de Rodney au-dessus de sa tête, contre le mur, et les emprisonna d'une main pendant que de l'autre, il continuait, méthodiquement, à _torturer_ son captif. Une délicieuse torture s'il devait en croire les gémissements de plaisir dudit captif. « Je crois que cette fois, c'est _moi_ qui _décide_ du quand et du où et je --» Un éclat bleuté au dessus de sa tête attira soudain le regard de John. Oho ! fut tout ce que son pauvre petit cerveau eut le temps de penser lorsqu'il se retrouva suspendu en l'air à plusieurs centimètres du sol !

« Rodney ! » cria t-il.

_Argh_, il détestait lorsqu'il faisait ça, utiliser ses petits pouvoirs pour -- Gnnnnnnnné. Une fois encore son cerveau fut réduit à penser sous forme d'onomatopées. Profitant de son immobilisation, Rodney s'était attaqué lui aussi à la braguette de John, ou plus exactement directement à ce qui se trouvait derrière, si John devait en croire la clim' qu'il pouvait sentir sur sa peau, élicitant la petite chair de poule. La sensation de fraîcheur disparut brutalement pour être remplacée par une intense chaleur (ooooooooooooh oui, intense, vraiment intense …). L'orgasme le traversa comme une décharge électrique, à la fois brutale et exquise, lui rappelant ses premières aventures sexuelles d'adolescent. _Gah_, pensa son cerveau, _Yeeeeeeehaaaaa_, cria son sexe. Jamais moyen qu'ils soient d'accord ces deux là … lui il aurait plutôt dit « encore ? ».

« Alors » fit une petite voix amusée juste en dessous de lui. « Qui décide du quand et du où ? »

John ouvrit un œil. « Huuuuuuu ». Merde, il était sensé dire En-co-re ! pas produire des borborygmes. Il referma les yeux. Ses jambes flottaient toujours au-dessus du sol. En fait, il flottait, point. Le sexe est vraiment un _suuuuuuuuuuuuuuper_ calmant.

« Après ça, tu ne pourras pas dire qu'avec moi tu n'est jamais allé au septième ciel. »

Réouverture de l'œil. Yep, Rodney le fixait toujours, bras croisés sur la poitrine et lèvres délicieusement rouges. John tendit les bras vers lui. « Viens par ici Rocco (27). » Rodney se laissa faire et John prit son visage dans ses mains et l'embrassa, doucement cette fois, prenant le temps d'explorer, de goûter.

« Que me vaut ce baiser de cinéma ? » finit par demander Rodney.

« Hey » fit John en battant des bras et des jambes. « Je suis comme Léo, je crois que j'ai trouvé des ailes ! »

Rodney leva les yeux au ciel. « Hahahaha, très drôle. »

« Sauf que moi, et bien, j'ai quelque chose d'encore mieux que des ailes. » John attira Rodney à lui.

« Ah oui, quoi ? »

« Moi, j'ai les ailes et en plus, j'ai l'ange, un ange tout à moi.»

Et avec un dernier baiser, John entreprit de débaucher son ange personnel.

**Fin !** (et j'aime toujours pas les NC17, mais je crois que je déteste encore plus décrire une pipe qu'une bonne vieille pénétration anale … soupirrrrrrrrrrr)

La suite est en cours d'écriture (enfin, le storyboard avance). Il y aura : le retour de Chaya, une autre Ancienne bien connue des Gaters, un petit séjour sur notre bonne vieille Terre, de petits voyages dans le temps et bien entendu, de la RodneyTorture (désolée, c'est ma marque de fabrique, on se refait pas). Titre : _**Les jeux sont faits**_

(26) DADT : don't ask, don't tell, allez sur Wikipédia pour en savoir plus (à noter que la France et le Canada sont les deux armées à reconnâitre officiellement la liberté sexuelle de leurs membres).

(27) Je suis certaine que je n'ai pas besoin de vous dire de qui il s'agit, LOL !


End file.
